Rise of The Assassin Leader
by Noble LVX
Summary: This Is my first fanfic, Percy is abandoned at camp when his half-brother Dennis comes to camp. Percy then runs away and tries to kill himself before being captured by the Hunters of Artemis. Percy is soon taken in by Chaos and trained to become The Leader of the Assassins of Chaos (Formerly Omega The Leader Of Chaos Assassins)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, This is my first fanfiction, Please review and tell me what you think and leave suggestions on what I should do. I'm planning on making this a PercyXArtemis, PercyXOC, PercyXReyna, Or a PercyXZoe, vote on which one you like. I'm sorry Percabeth fans but I'm not a really big fan of Percabeth. This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure if this will become successful or not, guess time will tell.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to Rick Riordan **

Chapter One

Percy POV

I hate my life, why? I guess I should start from the beginning. I used to be known as the Savior of Olympus, Bane of Giants and Titans, Retriever of Zeus's lightning bolt, Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bearer of the Titan's curse, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, now? Now I'm a nobody. Everyone ditched me for my damn half-brother, Dennis who arrived at camp two months ago slaying a dracaena before stumbling through the border with Poseidon escorting him.

When Dennis heard all about me he got jealous. He framed me for many things I didn't do such as ruin Katie's plants, break Will Solace's favorite bow, steal all the Stoll's clothes and burn them, and many more. Making all my friends start to hate me since they thought I did it.

I growled, what did I do to the Fates to deserve this? Lately Annabeth has been distant to me, pushing me away if I wanted to talk or hang out with her. We started dating before the Giant war started, now I feel as if things were not what they used to be anymore.

I can't hang out with Grover anymore since he is always preforming his duties as the Lord of the Wild, Thalia is with the Hunters of Artemis, and Nico is always in the Underworld. So basically I was a loner at camp, but I put up with it. I would usually take Blackjack out and fly out of camp to go to places since I didn't like spending time at camp much anymore.

One day when I came back from flying on Blackjack I heard voices from the amphitheater. I sprinted over to check what it was. When I reached the edge I saw Dennis standing in front of everyone with a giant smirk on his face. "I now announce you as the greatest hero ever!" announced Zeus.

"And I announce you as my most favorite son! You are the only the son I ever liked! You stopped a dracaena strike force single handily with no help!" Poseidon exclaimed. Dennis then walked over to Annabeth and started to make out with her. Everyone wolf-whistled and cheered for them while I just stood there, feeling my heart break into a million pieces.

I quickly ran away to my cabin and shoved everything I had into my duffel bag while tears ran down my face. Yes, tears falling down the Hero of Olympus face or shall I say former Hero of Olympus since they found a new one. I saw pictures of me and Annabeth when we were dating. My blood ran cold, I took out a lighter and burned every single one of them into ashes.

"I hate you Annabeth, I hate you!" I yelled to myself before running out of the cabin with my duffel bag and ran to the stables. "C'mon Blackjack we are leaving." "They finally got to you boss?" Blackjack said in my head. "Yeah it's just that no one wants me here, now c'mon lets head to Camp Jupiter, just wanna say some good-byes in person." Blackjack snorted, "Fine boss but you better get me some donuts afterwards." I smiled for a little bit, "Always Blackjack, always."

Annabeth POV

I got up refreshed and got dressed before heading to the pavilion. I got my breakfast and scarped some of my food into the brazier, "For Athena." I then sat down at my table and looked at Poseidon's table. I frowned, Percy wasn't there.

When I finished my breakfast I walked over to his cabin and banged on the door. "Seaweed brain, get up!" I yelled. There was no response so I banged harder. "Seaweed brain, open up before I come in!" again there was no response. I growled, "Fine then," I muttered before kicking the door down.

I was met by I site I did not expect. His side of the cabin was empty and bare, with burned ashes on the floor by his bed. I slowly backed away from the cabin before panicking. Where is he? I thought. I quickly ran over to Chiron, "Chiron, Percy isn't here!" Chiron frowned. "Why would you care if he was gone? You are cheating on him are you not?"

I took two steps back. "What do you mean Chiron?" my voice quavered. "Well you did make out with Dennis in the open yesterday, he probably saw it and I doubt anyone who would care about him being gone besides me?" Chiron asked. I shook my head and quickly ran into the forest to Zeus's fist

Nico's POV

I shadow travelled to Camp Half-Blood to meet my cousin Percy when I stumbled out of a shadow in the training arena. I froze when I saw Dennis there. I quickly gave him a glare before running towards Percy's cabin.

I sped up noticing the kicked down door. Percy must be very pissed to break down his door, I thought. I ran into the cabin before noticing the empty and bare side where Percy usually slept. "Percy?" I said hoping he was hiding around somewhere. I then looked around the entire camp searching for him.

Where are you Percy? I thought annoyed before realizing something. Percy must have had eough of camp and ran away thinking no one cared about him! I thought. I quickly made a rainbow and threw a drachma. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, please show me Thalia, must likely with the Hunters of Artemis." The rainbow shimmered before showing Thalia.

"Thalia!" I yelled. "Oh hey Nico, what's up?" replied Thalia. "Percy is gone!" I yelled. "What? Where is he? What happened?!" She screeched. "I dunno, I think he may have ran away because he must had enough of everyone at camp."

"What? He ran away! Next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he will fly higher than Olympus. Thalia yelled, "Thanks for telling me Nico. I'm going to look for him so I can beat up my favorite cousin for running away without telling me and for ditching Annabeth." She then swiped through the rainbow. "Favorite cousin?" I muttered before shadow travelling away.

Line Break, (two days later)

Percy POV

I stumbled across the entrance to Camp Jupiter before being greeted by Jason. "Perce! What are you doing here man?" I gulped, "Annabeth cheated on me," I muttered. Jason's cheerful smile slowly fell. "What? Why would she do that to you? You guys are perfect together!" I shook my head. "Apparently not, can you please not tell anyone about this?"

Jason nodded his head, "Sure man, so why are you here?" "Just came to say bye," I said. Jason seemed shocked, "What? What do you mean you came to say bye? You don't want to stay?" I shook my head, "I'm running away, no one likes me except the Romans. I hate the Greeks. If they come looking for me which they probably won't, they would probably come looking for me here."

"What about Thalia and Nico?" Jason asked. I paled, "Uhhhhh, I'll probably should start to say my good byes before I leave, you'll probably never see me again." Jason just stared at me. "Dude it's just a breakup, just give it time." I shook my head again, "The Gods don't care about me either and my father basically disowned me and my Greek friends don't like me anymore cuz of Dennis." I said angrily.

Jason looked down, "I'm sorry man, want me to take you to Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Frank?" I nodded. Jason brought me to them and I told them the exact same thing I told Jason. Hazel, Piper, and Reyna had tears in their eyes and hugged me tightly while Leo and Frank gave me bro-hugs.

I then walked out to Blackjack. "Okay Blackjack lets go." "Where to boss?" asked Blackjack. I looked out to the camp behind me. "Anywhere, where the gods can't find us, except Alaska since its super cold up there" Blackjack stared at me like I was crazy, "But boss the only place I can think of is anywhere away from America!" I just smirked, "'Then take us to Greece." "Fine but you owe me a lot of donuts since its too damn long to fly in a single trip boss!"

Time Skip (6 weeks)

Thalia POV

I searched up and down the US four times searching for my cousin. Nico was also doing the same. Behind me, the hunt was panting and lying on the ground since I barely gave them any rest. Damnit Percy where are you? I thought. There was no news of him anywhere.

Artemis came up to me. "Thalia, the gods don't sense his presence anywhere in the US." I growled, "Milady, he is my favorite cousin, he is almost like a brother to me, I have to find him!" "Well we already been to Camp Jupiter but Percy's friends there haven't said anything about him but I think they were lying…" said Artemis.

Just then Nico stumbled out of a shadow with Mrs. O-Leary behind him. "Thalia! I think I know where Percy is!" I stomped towards him and grabbed him by his aviator jacket and pinned him to a tree. "Where Is He?" I growled. Nico gulped "Mrs. O-Leary thinks he is in Greece!" I dropped him and turned to Artemis. "Milady do you think you can teleport us there?" Artemis nodded and waved her hand. Last thing I heard was Nico saying "See you there."

We landed on a street and looked around hoping to see Percy around somewhere so I can kick his ass for making me look for him for six damn weeks. Nico came out of a shadow riding Mrs. O-Leary. "Follow me." He said before they started rushing off. We chased him until we saw him stop looking at a figure in the distance with a sword out aimed right at his chest with a pure black pegasus standing right next to him.

Percy, I thought before I realized what he was about to do. I quickly nocked an arrow and fired it at his sword. The arrow hit his sword and knocked it away. The figure turned towards us before his eyes widened. I stormed up to him with him looking at me with fear. "Kelp head why are trying to kill yourself?!" I yelled at him before slapping him hard.

He gulped and I saw his eyes. His eyes were full of pain and despair. "Perce what happened?" I asked softly. "My father basically disowned me, camp hates me, and Annabeth…s- s- she broke- she broke up with me…" I stepped back stunned. "Come with me kelp-head," I cooed. He looked at me and nodded.

I turned to Artemis and nodded and she flashed us to Olympus.

Percy POV

Thalia helped me up into the throne room. We opened the doors and saw the entire counsel staring at us. I walked shakily towards the middle of the throne room and bowed to Zeus. "Son…" Poseidon said, "Where have yo-" I glared at him. "DON'T TALK TO ME POSEIDON! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER SINCE YOU BASICALLY DISOWNED ME! WHY DON'T YOU GO RUN BACK TO YOUR FAVORITE SON DENNIS!" I yelled with my mouth dripping with sarcasm. Poseidon opened his mouth but closed it and looked down ashamed.

"Now Lord Zeus I have a request for you might like." Zeus nodded and looked at me. "What would that be young Perseus?" I took a deep breath, "Kill me." The entire counsel jumped up in their seats. "Why Perseus? Aren't you happy with life right now?" asked Zeus confused. "Oh yes, cuz I love being replaced, being betrayed and best of all being cheated on!" I said with tons of sarcasm.

Zeus had a quick mental conversation with the rest of Olympians before turning to me. "No I won't kill you," he told me. My eyes hardened I stared at them with a cold look. "Fine, then I'll do it myself." I said. I turned around and sprinted off towards the doors. "STOP HIM!" Zeus yelled.

Apollo appeared in front of me but I just slid between his legs while hitting his crotch with my fist. "Owwwww!" groaned Apollo. I slammed into the doors before bursting towards the edge of Olympus with the Hunters right on my heels. "Percy please stop!" screamed Thalia. I stopped right on the edge of Olympus and looked at the Hunters and Gods right behind me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered but everyone heard, I then back-flipped off Olympus.

Hyperion POV

Just a little bit more I thought. I remembered the satyrs trapping me in this damn tree again after the Giant war where I tried to destroy the throne room by myself since the gods were occupied by the Giants far away. Instead I got caught by a bunch of satyrs and turned into a fucking tree. Do you know how annoying it is to be stuck in one?

I finally got free of the trees embrace after two years work feeling really weak. I'm going to rest somewhere hidden before taking my revenge on those damn satyrs and that pesky Jackson kid. I looked up at the sky and saw a figure falling from Olympus. I looked closer and I saw the figure had black hair and green eyes. Jackson! I thought before I realized he was aimed right at me.

Oh shit! I thought before Jackson slammed into me with such force I turned into a mountain of golden dust returning me back to the "stinking pit again,"

Percy POV

I awoke up in a gold room shining in my face with my entire body aching. I was about to groan before I heard voices. "-Amazing that he jumped off Olympus and destroyed Hyperion when he landed and still survived!" "Well he is Percy Jackson, he can do the impossible." "Yea but still he jumped off Olympus and survived!" "Um guys I think he is awake his breathing pattern slowed."

Oh shit! I thought before opening my eyes again and saw Apollo staring at me before scowling. "My crotch still hurts from your punch you know. It felt as if you hit me with a wrecking ball there. I smiled sheepishly, "Yea sorry just wanted to die so badly." I tried to get up but Apollo pushed me down.

"Sorry Perce but you still need to recover from jumping off Olympus which I still have no idea how you survived from." I shrugged showing I didn't know either. Thalia ran over to me and crushed me in a hug. "If you do that again kelp-head I'm gonna revive you and do a punishment so bad to you, you'll be wishing you were in Tartarus!" "I'm sorry Thals." I apologized.

Thalia just sniffed and hugged me tighter thinking I might disappear if she let go. Hermes then walked up to me. " Hey Perce, Zeus just requested your presence right now. I groaned and had Apollo and Thalia support me as we walked towards the Throne room.

**Phew… Done. Please review and help me make this story better. I'll probably edit if its starts getting bad. Voting will end on 3/25/14, so please leave your suggestions and votes. I'm busy with school work but Ill try to update as often as I can. Sorry guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had so many ideas on what I should do. Since the voting is so small right now I might as well not do the vote anymore since it's basically a week away before the poll ends and there were only two votes. I might as well just choose a pairing. Anyways enjoy!**

Percy POV

"The reason we didn't kill you is because you're a rather powerful demigod that could still be useful to us." Zeus said. "But since you are so powerful for a demigod, you must swear loyalty to Olympus." I stepped away from Apollo and Thalia and kneeled in front of Zeus's throne. "I swear on the River Styx to protect and never betray Olympus with my life." Zeus relaxed in his throne.

"Why did you want to kill yourself Jackson? Are you going to abandon my daughter like a piece of trash?!" Athena asked angrily. I stood up and used my wolf glare Lupa taught me on her. "I abandon her? SHE DITCHED ME FOR MY HALF BROTHER…she doesn't care about me anymore… no one at Camp Half-blood does because they are all drooling over that so called hero!" I spat. Athena looked furious, "Liar!"

I looked at her quizzically. "Fine, don't believe me? Iris-message her right now then!" Athena growled but did it anyways. What appeared in the rainbow shocked her. It was Dennis and Annabeth lying on the beach making out furiously. She swiped through the rainbow and looked down at her feet ashamed.

"I'm sorry Perseus, I didn't expect my daug-" "Don't apologize Athena, you had nothing to do with it." I interrupted, Athena looked at me gratefully. "Still maybe I should talk to her about abandoning you; you didn't deserve anything like that." I nodded, "Thank you Lady Athena but you don't have to." She smiled and nodded to me. "Well young Perseus if I give you something to do, would you still consider killing yourself?" Zeus asked. I shrugged, "Depends on what it is, but I'd prefer if I could stay away from Camp Half-blood since I despise that place.

Zeus nodded then turned to Artemis. Artemis turned tomato red and started to shake violently. Zeus started a glaring contest with her until she slowly nodded reluctantly. "Perseus, how would you like to be the Guardian of the Hunt?" Zeus asked. I stepped back shocked, "Ummm won't they try to kill me every time I'm near them? I mean they do hate men."

Zeus stared at Artemis who just shrugged. "Maybe, but I'll tell them not to." I nodded and slowly walked up and kneeled in front of her throne. "I swear upon the River Styx and the creator Chaos that I'll protect the Hunt and milady with my life and serve Lady Artemis faithfully for the rest of eternity." Thunder boomed while everyone looked shocked. Poseidon gulped, "Percy, I don't think that you should of sworn on the creator's name."

'Why?" I asked confused. **"Maybe because it's an unbreakable oath and that no-one has ever survived it," **said a voice from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to that corner of the room as a beautiful lady stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes were so black that they seemed to suck in all light in the Throne room while her clothes were covered with black holes, stars, etc.

"**Why did you swear on my name demigod?"** I shrugged, "I heard rumors that it was unbreakable and I wanted Lady Artemis to know that I would never betray her." Chaos nodded at me approvingly. **"Very well Percy, I shall give you my blessing and a few gifts." **Black wings sprouted from my back and spread out twelve feet in diameter. I bowed, "Thank you Lady Chaos." She nodded before clapping her hands. I heard a poof before looking at around confused. Chaos rolled her eyes before clapping again making a mirror appear in front of me.

I was wearing a black skintight shirt with a white Omega sign on the back with knife straps going from my shoulder to my waist, black shoulder pauldrons with a white Omega sign on each one, black vambraces with a hidden blade which ran up to my elbows, black jeans with titanium chains, black combat boots with hidden blades on the bottom,(the hidden blades are part steel part celestial bronze) and too finish it off a black mask which covered the bottom part of my face with a black Spartan cape.

I was shocked before I overcame it and bowed to Chaos. **"Percy, I have made you half-immortal since I have watched over you and seen your successes and seen what that blasted daughter of Athena done to you, I want you to still be agile and still do good in the world without getting old, I have plans for you in the future, don't fail me." **With that she winked and disappeared in a flash of black light.

Apollo whistled, "That is one hot lady." He said which earned him an arrow to his crotch, courtesy of Artemis while everyone else just rolled their eyes. "Owwww, little sis! why did you have to shoot me there? It's still sore after Percy hit it!" he yelled which made everyone laugh.

Hestia beckoned me forward. "Percy, I was wondering if you would want to be my champion?" she asked shyly. I beamed, "Oh course Lady Hestia! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed jumping up and down before stopping myself. "Um sorry Lady Hestia." The entire counsel just chuckled. Hestia beamed at me before shooting a beam of white fire into my chest.

"Ahmm, Percy since you're protecting my sister and her hunt, I would like to give you my blessing too so you can protect them better." Athena said. A gray light enveloped me before fading. I started looking around the room studying the weak spots and good defense points. "Thank you Lady Athena." "Does anyone else want to bless this child before we send him off?" Zeus asked. "Ohhhh Percy, I want to give you my blessing too!" Aphrodite shrieked.

My eyes widened, "NO DON'T!" I yelled before a cloud of perfume covered me which sent me into a coughing fit. Once the perfume cloud went away Aphrodite's mouth dropped and she and the other goddesses started drooling. My muscles got bigger and my eight pack showed off more.

"Percy, I will allow you to fly in my domain due to the fact that you have wings." "Thank you Uncle." I said. Zeus nodded, "Counsel dismissed!" he yelled before flashing out with Hera.

Artemis walked up to me and whispered into my ear. "Meet me in Central park." Before blushing and flashing away with Thalia. I walked out of the Throne room breathing the fresh air in through my nose before running and jumping off the side of Olympus. I spread out my wings and glided around in the air. The feeling was incredible.

"**Percy, I forgot to tell you that you also have the ability to change into a wolf." **Chaos whispered in my mind before withdrawing. I smiled, maybe I could freak the hunters out I thought. I quickly saw Central park before flying down to the edge of the clearing listening into their conversation.

"Apparently father thought we needed a Guardian so he assigned one to us." Yells and jeers come out from the crowd of hunters. "We don't need a guardian he'll probably flirt with us and try to seduce us!" yelled out one hunter. "Now, now this Guardian isn't like other men. I promise you that he won't flirt with you and try to do anything with you." I quickly thought about me becoming a wolf. The process was painful but I shut my eyes and forced myself not to scream.

When I opened my eyes I saw a furry snout in front of me. I smirked and slowly walked into the clearing where the Hunters were.

Artemis POV

I was busy answering the Hunters questions until a black wolf with a gray stripe running down its side wandered into the clearing. I quickly notched an arrow into my bow before noticing its eyes, It's sea green eyes. I smirked, "You know what maybe I should let the guardian introduce himself." The hunters stared at me in confusion.

The wolf closed its eyes before morphing into a boy who kneeled down in front of me. "Lady Artemis," he said breaking the silence. The Hunters went crazy. "Zeus allowed a werewolf into the hunt? Why would he do that? They kill people for fun!" yelled Phoebe. I shook my head. "No he didn't but I'm confused on where he got that ability…" I murmured. I noticed some Hunters with their bow nocked and aimed at the boy.

"Stand down! Now Guardian introduce yourself." The boy nodded, "He stood up and looked at all the hunters in the eye. "Hello I'm Percy Jackson…"

Phoebe sneered, "Aren't you supposed to be snogging that daughter of Athena, boy?" Percy's eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis; I know I just got here but can I take a walk for a bit?" I nodded, "Go but when you come back, come to my tent to see me." He nodded and shifted to a wolf and dashed off.

"Why did he run off milady?" the youngest of my hunters, Lily asked. "I'm pretty sure he won't want to tell you, it's very personal to him." Lily nodded and rushed off.

Percy POV

"Stupid Dennis, stupid dad" I snarled, Why does this have to happen. I have no-one except for three people. But I'm pretty sure the Hunters will not make this easy on me. I slumped against the trunk of a tree.

"Groan…Fates why are you doing this to me?" My eyes began to tear up as I remembered the scene where Annabeth and Dennis started to make out in front of everybody. Stop you came here for a new start! I thought to myself. No matter how hard the hunters make it for you, just push the anger away to show they aren't getting to you.

What if they do something really big that could piss you off? The subconscious part of my mind argued. I scowled, then the hunters already won and it will show how weak I am. I argued back. My subconscious was silent. I got up and walked back to the camp. As I walked past the hunters, they glared at me and walked away. Good…I won't have to deal with them right now, I thought.

I knocked on the front of Artemis's tent and a come in answered. I walked in and saw pelts of animals hanging from the walls. "Percy, starting tomorrow, you will wash the hunters clothes, sharpen the arrows, sharpen the hunters hunting knifes, serve us breakfast, lunch, and dinner, feed the wolfs and falcons, make new arrows for hunters, and during night, keep watch, rest of the time if you have any, you can do whatever you want.

I nodded, "Now some ground rules, don't flirt with my hunters in any way and always report to me when you finished all your chores." I nodded again and she shooed me away. I walked out of her tent and searched for my tent. I didn't see anything that could be my tent so I walked back to her tent and knocked. "What?" a voice called annoyed. "Um Lady Artemis where is my tent?" I asked confused. "Oh guess I forgot to give you one, oh well looks like you need to find something else to sleep in!" she said back amused. I could literally hear the smirk appear on her face as she said that.

I groaned and walked away. Where am I gonna sleep? I wondered before a presence entered my mind. **"Hey Percyyyyy!"** I nearly fell onto the ground. "L..L…Lad-y Cha-os?" I thought. I heard laughter before the voice came back. **"Who else do you think? Zeus?" **I shook my head. "Uh what do you need? And why do you seem more, how do I say this…loose?" I asked in my head. I heard more laughter. **"Do you think the gods might take me serious if I wasn't joking around? I rarely get time to joke around. Anyway I'm not here to ask you anything but rather give you something since Artemis doesn't want to give you anywhere to sleep." **A black square with a single button appeared in my hand. **"Just press the button and a black tent would appear, and the inside shall be the size of two story house while the outside would just look like a regular tent."**

"Thank you Lady Chaos." **"You're welcome and no need to use formalities, I don't really like them. So annoying, Did you know you're my favorite demigod? I didn't really care about the demigods or gods that much until you came. You have no faults at all and you are extremely loyal. You know how I said I had plans for you in the future? Maybe you might be able to see your dead friends then." **She withdrew from my mind and I dropped to my knees thinking over what she said.

My dead friends? Will that mean I'll get to see Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Lee Fletcher, and Michael Yew? I walked a mile away from the hunter camp so I can avoid problems with them and put down the box and pressed the button.

I watched as a tent unfolded from the box and appear in front of me. I walked in and my mouth dropped. In front of me was a kitchen with a fridge loaded with snacks, a living room with a seventy-two inch HD plasma TV with loads of movies and game consoles around it, a huge pool with a diving board in another room, a basement transformed into a gym with swords, spears, knifes, and bows hanging from the wall, training arena in the middle of the gym, archery ranges in the corner of the gym and fitness equipment on the other side of the gym. Upstairs was a huge king-sized bed with a huge bathroom complete with gold sinks.

I whistled, Thank you Chaos! I thought. I noticed a note on the kitchen counter. _Your welcome!_ I chuckled and crashed out on the huge comfy bed.

"Wake up Kelp head!" I groaned and rolled over. A shock went through me and made me jump up and crash onto the floor. I looked up and saw Thalia smirking at me. "Where did you get this place Perce? It's amazing!" I smiled. "Chaos gave it to me." "Oh My Gods, do you think you can get Chaos to give me one?" I smirked. "Umm maybe…nah I don't think so." Thalia growled and shot a small bolt of electricity at me. "Artemis wants you to get out there in ten minutes."

My eyes widened. I ran to the shower and washed myself, then bolted to my dresser and put on a black shirt with wing slits and black jeans with chains and slipped into my combat boots and rushed to the front of the tent to see Thalia smirking at me. "You got one minute left!" and she bolted off. I opened up my wings and bursted towards the camp.

I tried to slow myself when I reached the camp, but since I was flying too fast, I ended up landing and digging a trench into the Earth. I got up, brushed the dirt off me and wobbled towards the benches where the hunters and Artemis watched me amused. "What do you guys want?" I asked them. "Pancakes with scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast," I looked at the other hunters who nodded in confirmation. I imagined the food in front of the hunters and clapped my hands. Twenty-seven plates full of food appeared in front of the hunters, complete with bottles of syrup and dishes of jam and butter.

"And for you milady?" I asked. "The same," I clapped my hands again and the plate appeared in front of her. I walked a little bit away and snapped my fingers, summoning two slices of pizza. I sat down in front of a tree and started looking around. Ever since Athena blessed me, I could find weak spots anywhere. Luckily for the hunters there were none. I took a small notebook from my pocket and started drawing strategies that would have no flaws and keep a lot of people alive while eating my pizza.

Thalia walked over after she finished her breakfast and handed me a list. "This is the order of chores Artemis wants you to do in order." I took the list and looked at the first chore. Great washing clothes! I thought sourly. I got up and walked over to the mountain of clothes next to the lake.

Line Break (A week later)

I growled as I washed a mountain of the hunters clothes. I had to wash it till it was clean, hang it up and dry them with fire from my finger till it was 'dry and crispy' just like how Artemis says. The hunters also prank me a lot starting from me hanging in nets to me being super-glued to my bed to me being fired at with their bows. But I ignored it and shoved it deep inside me so I didn't get pissed.

When I was drying clothes Apollo appeared next to me worried out of his mind. "Percy please help me please I'll do anything!" he cried. "Wow hold up what happened?" He looked at me and gulped "My daughter is being tracked down by her abusive adopted family. They beat her and abuse her. I need you to help her since I'm not allowed to help her directly. I can't let my daughter be caught and brought back to be tortured again, please Percy I'll do anything!"

"Where is she?" I asked trying to calm down Apollo. "She is on 1st Avenue, Here take this!" He tossed me a golden wristband which had a compass on it. "The needle will point you in the direction she is in. Search for a girl with a golden bow." I nodded and spread out my wings before looking at Apollo. "What about Artemis? Won't she notice me gone?"

Apollo glared at me halfheartedly "I'll tell her what you are doing, now go!" I turned back and flapped my wings and soared off into the sky. I looked at the wristband and the needle pointed south. "Okay, here I go!" I flapped my wings and sped of south as fast as I could. Once I arrived the compass started to spin wildly.

"Okay she is somewhere around here." I said to myself. I looked around and saw a flash of a girl with blond hair no older than 7 climb a fence and run off with a golden bow in her hand. Aha I found her! I said in my mind. I quickly flew over and was about to land in front of her before I heard voices so I flew down onto the roof of a building and saw five guys walk up to her. "Damn girl! Ever since you came to our house random shit would come and attack us. Now you lead us on a wild goose chase! Finally we got you trapped, you are gonna go through a very bad punishment when you come home!" sneered a really buff guy as he watched the seven year-old silently cry in front of him.

The guy nodded to his friend who grabbed a belt and approached her. The seven year-old girl stared at him with her eyes full of fear. Right as he raised the belt to whip her I jumped down and landed on top of him. I quickly picked him up, slammed his face into the wall and threw him to his friends. "Leave the girl alone." I growled. The really buff guy sneered at me. "If you didn't notice I was talking to my adopted daughter, now why don't you just run away and pretend you didn't see this. Im gonna give you five seconds." I raised my eyebrow.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2…your pushing it kid."

"1"

"0, that's it kid you're going down!"

He pulled out a knife from his pants and ran forward to stab me. I step-sided and grabbed his arm, twisted it, and slammed my elbow down hard on his elbow so that his bone stuck outside his arm. "AHHHHHHHH YOU BROKE MY ARM YOU DICK!" I twirled around and kicked him in the face with my boot heel. He fell to the ground as buff guy 2 and buff guy 3 pulled out guns from their jackets.

I quickly grabbed my throwing knifes and threw them at the guns knocking them out of the way before unlooping one of my chains. I threw my chain and it wrapped around buff guy 2's neck. I squeezed hard making his eyes bulge out before falling limp onto the ground dead. I then picked up the knife on the ground and stabbed buff guy 3 in the crotch then slicing off his arm. Buff guy 4 growled and pulled out lead pipe and swung at me. I caught it and pulled it forward smashing his face in with the hilt of the knife before breaking his arm. Buff guy 5 looked at me in fear and tried to run away. I threw the knife and it embedded in his back knocking him down. I walked over to buff guy 1 who was whimpering on the floor.

"Please spare me good sir, please have mercy." I growled, "Did you have mercy on the girl? I don't think so, so why should I show mercy to you?" He whimpered but didn't answer. I pulled him up by his hair then showed my hidden blade into his face. I threw his body on the ground and wondered to the other four on the ground. I stabbed cut off all their limbs before walking to buff guy 5. "Look here! The guy I saved for last! Anything to say?" I asked "Please spare me good sir, c'mon I won't hurt you I didn't do anything to you!" "Huh, no you didn't hurt me, but you hurt the girl." I thrusted my hidden blade into his heart then withdrew it. I walked over to the girl who was hiding behind a couple of trash cans. I kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

She hid behind the trash cans and said shakily, "You…you're…you are gonna hurt me like they did…" I shook my head, "I promise I won't hurt you," She shook her head, "That's what they said too." I looked at her and noticed her skinny figure. "I'll bring you to a new home where everyone would care for you and treat you like you are their sister I promise I won't hurt you. If I do hurt you, your father would hurt me and you would be sad and I don't want that." She stared at me confused. "My dad is dead." I shook my head, "I'll explain on the way back, are you hungry?" She slowly nodded. "What do you want to eat?" "Chicken Penne with Garlic bread, but can we eat somewhere other than here?" she asked. I chuckled "Of course." I led her out and we walked to Madison Square Garden which was a couple blocks away.

We sat down in the grass and I summoned a plate of Chicken Penne with five pieces of garlic bread. Her eyes bugged out. "How did you do that?" I chuckled, "A sweet woman gave me the ability to do that." Her eyes widened. I stared at her looking at all the injuries on her. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched. "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you." I cooed. I slowly healed her injuries with my powers over the hearth. She looked at me with big eyes. When I finished healing her, she jumped up and hugged me. "Thank you… um what's your name?" I grinned, "Percy."

"Thank you Percy!" she then sat down and started to eat the food. She must have been starving since she ate all the food in three minutes. "Are you still hungry?" I asked her. She nodded, so I summoned more Chicken Penne and garlic bread. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Kylie," I smiled, "That's a beautiful name." She smiled for the first time. "Thank you Percy, is the family you're leading me too nice?" I nodded. "Will you leave me with them or do you stay with them too?"

"I stay there too, don't worry I'll never leave you Kylie, I promise," Kylie smiled really big then jumped onto my back and hung onto my neck. "Yay piggyback ride!" I laughed and started to run around with her on my back. "Do you want to head to your new family now?" I asked. "Yea I hope they are just as nice as you!" Kylie said. I smirked "Do you want to know what it's like to fly?" She nodded slowly. I smirked and stretched out my wings and flew up towards Central Park. Kylie screamed scared at first before she relaxed and started to laugh. "This is amazing! You're like my own personal airplane!" she exclaimed. I flew towards the clearing where Apollo was walking back and forth while Artemis stood there with a annoyed expression.

I landed on my feet went crouched down, "Thank you for flying Jackson Airlines, please come again!" Apollo looked me in surprise then looked at Kylie. His expression turned joyful. "Thank you so much Percy, I don't know how to repay you!" I chuckled, "You don't need to repay me at all Apollo." He grinned before turning towards Kylie, who was hiding behind my leg. I crouched down and looked at her in her eyes. "Kylie, this is your father, Apollo."

She slowly crept out from behind my leg and looked at Apollo. "Dad?" she asked uncertainly. Apollo grinned before grabbing her in a bone-crushing hug. "Ugh Dad…I think you're gonna choke me!" Kylie gasped out. Apollo quickly let go and looked down. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but I did lead you away from those vile people who hurt you." Kylie gasped, "You were the voice in my head? And the one that gave me the bow?" Apollo nodded. Kylie ran toward him and gave him a tight hug. "Did you send Percy too?" She asked happily. Apollo nodded again and Kylie squealed, "Thank you dad! He was very nice to me and he said if he hurt me, you would hurt him!" Apollo grinned, "I'll do anything for you baby girl."

Kylie grinned and hugged her father even tighter. She then let go and turned to Artemis who was smiling kindly at her. "Percy said that I would find a new family here…" Artemis crouched until she was Kylie's level. "Of course, I have many people who would like to meet you if you join." Kylie looked at Percy who nodded. "Okay," Artemis smiled, "Follow me."

Apollo turned towards Percy, "Let's go for a walk," Apollo suggested. Apollo and Percy walked for a bit before Apollo spoke. "Kylie seems pretty attached to you." I nodded "Yea even though I met her an hour ago I feel like she is my little sister." Apollo nodded, "That's good." We walked for a bit more. "Did you kill the men?" I smirked, "Very painfully." Apollo looked relived, "Thank you Percy, please be there for Kylie. I might not always be there for her." "I promise."

Apollo smiled and ruffled my hair, "Thanks Perce, gotta go, the mortals might started to notice that the sun has been in the same spot for a while now. Apollo then flashed out so I started to head back to camp.

When I reached the clearing I saw Kylie walk out of a tent with Artemis smiling happily. "Percy, Arty said that she would make me half immor…immor…im…blag she said she can it so I can live forever when I'm older!"

I beamed, "That's great Kylie! I wish I could stick around more but I got chores to finish, when I'm done I'll play with you okay?" Kylie nodded very fast, I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Percyyy!" I chuckled and went off to finish washing the hunters clothes.

Time skip (2 weeks)

Percy POV

I was sitting on a branch of a tree thinking ever since we changed the hunters camp location. Kylie is my best friend in the hunters. Thalia doesn't count since she is always helping the other hunters prank me, but most of the time I catch myself staring at Artemis. I would stare at her face and get lost in her beauty. In my opinion I think Artemis is way prettier than Aphrodite. Oh My Gods I hope she didn't hear me think that. She would kill me. Oh crap she is staring at me. She probably did hear my thoughts! I'm so dead.

Artemis POV

Percy's thoughts are pretty funny, when I heard him think that I was prettier than Aphrodite I blushed but quickly fought it down. I stared at him questionably and saw him pale. I smirked on the inside and decided to wink at him for fun. I turned away laughing quietly after I saw Percy fall off the branch after I winked to him. I then started to think, did I really like Percy?

Percy POV

"Chirp…chirp!" I opened my eyes and found myself drifting down a river. "What the Hades?" I muttered. I looked down and saw that I was sleeping on a raft. I got up and stretched my back. Judging from the many cracks I heard, my back must have been really stiff. I walked upstream until I reached my tent in which I saw a worried Kylie and a furious Artemis.

Kylie looked at me and tugged on Artemis's arm and pointed at me. Artemis was about to yell at me but stopped and started laughing. I scratched my head confused. "What?" Artemis waved her hand and a mirror appeared in front of me. My face was covered in scars and my arms had pecks from birds on it. I scowled; I held up my hand to my face and started to heal the scars then my arms.

"What happened to you? Why is your face covered in scars?" Kylie asked. "Apparently I decided to sleep on a raft and drift down a river." I told her while glaring at the hunters who were looking at me innocently. I went to the benches and asked the hunters what they wanted for breakfast. "Toast, eggs, bacon, and a apple." I clapped my hands and the dishes appeared in front of them. I started walking to my usual spot, up in a tree when Kylie tugged my arm. "Sit with me?" she asked with her eyes pleading at me. "I'm sorry Kylie but I won't be able to since the hunters don't like me that much. Maybe when the hunters start to warm up to me, I'll start sitting with you." She nodded glumly and walked back to the benches.

I climbed up the tree and took out my notebook planning to perfect my strategies. I snapped my fingers and started to eat a egg and cheese sandwich. When I finished eating, I jumped down and walked towards the pile of clothes by the river. I swear the pile of clothes are getting bigger and bigger each day. I scowled and started to untangle them. "Hey Kelp-for-Brains, aren't you gonna greet me?" "Oh I don't know, maybe I'm not in the mood to greet you because maybe you help prank me everyday and make your clothes dirty as fast as you can, and that I don't have the time considering I have so many chores to do." "Hey I don't toss that many clothes in the pile!" I snorted.

"You are the only one that wears very dark clothing and about one-sixth of this pile is dark clothing!" Thalia looked down, "Well maybe I can get Artemis to ease the amount of chores you have." "Thank you, now please can you let me finish washing the ridiculous amount of clothes you guys give me?" Thalia nodded and walked off. I sighed and went back to washing the clothes. **(Just gonna skip the other chores since there is nothing really important about it)**

Percy POV

I was circling the camp when I saw smoke rising in the distance. I flapped my wigs and flew over to where the smoke was coming from and landed in a tree several yards away. "The hunters camp is not too far from here. They are all probably fast asleep. This is our chance to destroy them!" a dracaena hissed. "Assemble the group we strike now!" a laistrygonian giant ordered. I flew away and started setting up defenses.

I threw mini packages on the ground which exploded into a group of three automations each, carrying swords, spears, or bows (courtesy of Hephaestus) until I had at least seventy-five automations staring at me. "Defend this camp!" I ordered before the forest exploded with monsters. A group of about a hundred dracaena, fifty laistrygonian giants, and three Aethiopian drakons approached the camp. "Give up now demigod, there is no point in resisting!" a dracaena hissed at me. I narrowed my eyes. "Attack!" I roared, the monster army and the automation army charged each other.

I jumped into a crowd of laistrygonian giants and started slashing every one of them into yellow dust. I plucked out a throwing knife and chucked it into the head of a dracaena archer aiming at me several yards away. One drakon raised its head and shot fire at a group of automations melting seven of them. The drakons are probably going to melt all of the automations holding the army back! I thought. I quickly charged one, jumping up onto its paw and stabbed riptide through it. The drakon roared in pain then tried to bite me.

I backflipped and landed on its head. I pulled out two knives and stabbed it on the sides of its head. The drakon roared and threw its head back, throwing me to the ground. I quickly got up to see it blasting me with flames. I smirked and threw out my hand making the fire go around me. Once the flames stopped the drakon stared at me in surprise like _why are you not crispy yet?_ I laughed and used my wings to propel me forward grabbing riptide out of my pocket, since it returned to me and stabbed it straight between its eyes causing the entire drakon to explode into a mountain of dust.

Kylie POV

I woke up to a loud roar. I quickly grabbed my bow and rushed outside to see a army of monsters attacking a huge group of automations. I looked at the other tents to see the other hunters walk out rubbing their eyes annoyed. They looked up and their faces went slack. "Three drakons?" I heard a hunter, Elizabeth say. I noticed a dark figure darting around one of them. "Percy," I breathed. I turned and glared at them. "What are you guys doing? We got to destroy them and someone iris-message Lady Artemis and tell her what's happening!" I yelled. One hunter took out a drachma and ran into one of the tents while the rest of us pulled out our bows and started to fire on attacking monsters.

Percy POV

I wouldn't have found this army super hard to beat if I was refreshed but my muscles are already sore from all the chores I did today. Since I was already exhausted when I attacked the monsters, I suffered a bunch of cuts, small and large. No matter how tired I was, I couldn't let them kill the hunters, no matter how much they hate me. I ducked under a dracaena's sword and stabbed her in the gut with riptide. I summoned fire and set my flame ablaze. That's when I noticed silver arrows coming down on the monsters around me. Good the hunters are awake! I thought. I slashed three laistrygonian giants apart and turned around only to have a crushed automation slam into me.

I was knocked onto the ground with the automation on top of me. A celestial bronze automation is heavy! I thought. I wonder how Hephaestus fits three of these into a small package? A dracaena stepped up and put its sword to my neck. "Yes! I shall be known as the one that killed Percy Jackson!" it hissed laughing. I growled, "If you were to kill me, the only reason you were able to kill me was because I'm trapped under a huge hunk of metal!" The dracaena laughed, "Your fault!" it raised its sword to kill me, only to have a hunting knife stick out of her stomach.

The dracaena wailed and exploded into dust revealing a furious Artemis. She snapped her fingers and the destroyed automation disappeared, only to be engulfed by Artemis. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I raised my eyebrow. "Uhhhh noooo?" Artemis pulled back and glared at me. "You better not die on me, I can't lose you!" My eyebrow rose even higher. Artemis looked at my raised eyebrow and slapped her hand across her hand realizing what she just said. "Uh I mean uh that who would do your chores?…that's right who would do your chores if you're gone?"

"Uh huh, okay," I said. "Get up Jackson, we still got to kill these monsters!" She growled. We got up and went back to the fight. Artemis went to the two drakons and me to the remaining monsters. With the hunters and automations we slowly overtook them. I stabbed the last dracaena in the leg and slashed her head off. I turned around and saw Artemis dance out of the last drakon's flames. I took out two throwing knives and threw them at the drakon to get its attention. Unfortunately it worked and it stared at me directly in the eyes. I froze. Its bright green eyes scared the living daylights out of me. I forced myself to move and not look in its eyes. I gripped riptide and charged the drakon.

I shot a blast of greek fire at it. The drakon hissed and glared at me in pure hate. It opened its mouth and shot out flames at me. I rolled out of the way and jumped forward and slashed against it across its face. The drakon whirled around and slashed at me with its claws. I jumped out of the way but not before getting slashed across my right eye. I wiped the blood away from my face and stared at the drakon angrily. I stomped my foot and raised my hands, causing a minor earthquake that made the drakon stumble while a water hurricane and fire tornado appear on both sides of it. I smashed my hands together and the hurricane and tornado engulfed the drakon and tore it into pieces before turning into dust. I collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily before passing out.

I woke up in the infirmary tent with my headache. I felt someone's hand interlaced with mine. I looked to the side and saw someone that almost shocked me. Artemis was sleeping while holding my hand. I smiled, does she like me? I thought. Apollo walked into the tent and stared at our hands. I raised one hand to my mouth and put it towards my mouth in a shushing motion. Apollo smirked and winked at me. He walked over to me and placed a finger to my forehead and begun muttering a couple of words. I glowed with a soft golden light before it faded taking away my headache. "Having a good time with my little sis?" Apollo says amused. "I'm older…" Artemis grumbled in her sleep. Apollo looked amused before turning back to me. "I'm glad she likes you, now she can give up her stupid vow to a good person that's not gonna use her like that piece of minotaur shit Orion." Apollo spat, before winking at me and flashing out.

I made circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. Artemis smiled before slowly rising her head and start to blink a couple of times. She looked at our hands and blushed. She raised her other hand and traced the scar across my eye. "I'm sorry, I should of token out that drakon faster so tha-" "You don't need to apologize Artemis, its my fault that I have this scar. I wasn't fast enough to dodge it." Artemis shook her head. "How long was I out?" I asked her. "Two days."

My mouth dropped, "TWO DAYS?!" I nearly screech. Artemis nodded. I slumped against my pillow. I was still surprised that Artemis was still holding my hand but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. "You know, the hunters might be suspicious of you coming to visit me." Artemis paled. "Oh no, I was so worried about you that I completely forgot about them!" I chuckled. "Just flash out and walk out of your tent so that it seems like you didn't spend the entire time in here with me. Artemis gave my hand a quick squeeze but right before flashing out she turned towards me. "Don't tell anyone about this, we must keep this secret since my father won't like it if I fell in love with a son of Poseidon well former son of Poseidon, but he would still judge you on that." She then flashed out.

I walked out of the infirmary tent and saw the hunters sitting around a camp fire. Thalia looked up and saw me staring at them. Thalia got up and started to walk over to me. Uh oh, I thought. Thalia slapped me with her hand electrified. "That was for being a dumbass and not waking us up to help you!" she then pulled me into a bear hug. "Don't pull off that kind of shit again!" she growled.

Kylie bounded over and hugged me after Thalia let go. "I'm glad you're okay. My dad told me to tell you to rest for a few days since you exhausted yourself too much during the fight. I nodded and walked to my tent and walked upstairs and pass out onto my comfy bed.

Line Break (3 months)

Percy POV

I decided to wear the outfit Chaos gave me since I got a weird feeling that I might need it for today and plus that it also looked cool too. I served the hunters breakfast as usual and went to my tree and climbed up. I took out my notebook and started drawing strategies and looking at their flaws when I heard faint sounds of hooves getting closer. I got up and looked around and saw nothing. I looked through the trees and my eyes widened. Thirty deer were charging me with their antlers lowered. I sprinted through the camp with the deer chasing me. Hunters were looking at me and laughing while Kylie stood in a tree looking worried.

I was sprinting until I couldn't hear them anymore. I leaned onto a tree to catch my breath, and looked up. My face paled. In front of me were three large bears staring at me like '_Oh a tasty snack just in time for lunch!_' I quickly shot back the way I came with the bears chasing me.

I sprinted back into clearing and saw the deer waiting for me. Uh oh I thought. I have two options, the deer or the bears. I looked for a way out to escape from these terrible creatures, when I saw a cliff. Oh well here goes nothing I thought so I ran towards the cliff with the animals behind me and jumped…

Oh this is great I'm plummeting to my death I thought. Before I remembered something, I wanted to slap myself for forgetting that I had wings. I spread out my wings and stopped myself from plummeting down. Just then it darkened and I looked up just in time to get struck by lightning on my back. I felt so much pain and the arrows weren't helping either. My wings may not be penetrable but they don't stop me from feeling pain. "Thalia, let's be reasonable about this!" I yelled. Thalia just smirked and yelled back "No way cousin! You are too much fun!" I growled and tried to escape, on my second attempt I was able to fly as fast as I could towards a clearing where they won't find me, I started to unleash my fury, shooting fireballs everywhere until I let out a furious scream and a large beam of greek fire shot out of my body and into the heavens above. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the concerned face of Kylie.

Artemis POV

I was in a meeting at Olympus when all of a sudden I felt an enormous power surge coming from near the hunters camp. I saw all the Olympians look at me sense they felt the power surge near my hunters camp too. We quickly flashed out and saw Percy in the middle of a clearing with a beam of greek fire coming out of his chest. I saw Poseidon shrug and flash out with a number of other Olympians until Apollo, Hestia and I were left. Apollo and me were about to walk over to him when I saw Kylie run over to him. We saw Percy stop shooting that beam of fire in skies and fall over where Kylie stood over him concerned.

"Dad!" she called out as she noticed us on the edge of the clearing. Apollo ran over to where Percy was and I ran over too. Over the months I talked to Aphrodite on Olympus and she confirmed that I liked Percy and he liked me.

When I first felt attractions to him, I was about to attack her for making me fall in love with him until she said that she didn't cause it which made me freeze. Aphrodite would squeal and talk about how cute it was until I pushed her into a chair, duct tape her mouth and wrapped the duct tape around her so she couldn't move or get out of the chair. When I reached Percy I saw him pale and sweating all over. We pulled down his mask so he could get more oxygen through his mouth. I turned towards Kylie. "What happened?" I asked worried. Kylie tore her gaze away from Percy and stared me straight in the eye. "Your hunters milady." I frowned and turned back towards Percy. Deciding to see what happened, I searched his memories.

Thalia POV (finally right?)

I love annoying Percy! I know it's mean but sometimes it's boring and we have nothing to do. He is like our own source of entertainment Percy could handle it right? I mean he has been taking it for a couple months now without getting back at us or yelling at us. But it all changed when we saw a beam of greek fire shoot into the sky. My face paled, I turned towards the rest of the hunters and saw them staring at the beam of greek fire.

We all rushed to where the beam of greek fire came from. When we arrived we saw about three of the Olympians there too. All of a sudden I saw someone brushed pass me and run towards Percy. "Kylie wait!" I yelled but she ignored me. I started to think, maybe we pushed him too far? I thought. I was brought out my thoughts when I saw Hestia approach us. "Daughter of Zeus, do you know what happened to make Percy like that?" I stuttered, "Uh m…ma…maybe we uh we kind of uh pissed him off?" I said weakly.

Hestia frowned, "Are you telling me he overreacted to something?" I started to sweat, "No…o…ooo we been annoying him for about a couple of months?..." "Ugh, If Percy was that pissed, I would avoid him for a few days maybe weeks." I frowned, he was my cousin right? He wouldn't hold a grudge against me, that's a Hades thing. I saw Artemis walk over to us and pointed to the woods. "Hunters, woods, Now!" I was terrified on what's going on. "What happened milady? Is Percy alright?" She looked at me and her gaze softened slightly. "If you care about your cousin Thalia, then why did you hit him with a fully powered lightning bolt? If it wasn't for his wings he might of not survived it."

My face paled, I ALMOST KILLED MY COUSIN! I didn't mean for it to be that powerful I just got carried away. I looked away ashamed. Artemis turned towards us. "Hunters I know you don't like men but remember, he saved me from Atlas and gained Zoe's respect in a short matter of time. He also saved you from an attack when you were sleeping. He has done many things that he could brag about but he never does. He saved us in the Giant War and the second Titan War. If it wasn't for him, Olympus would be long gone and the Titans or Giants would rule the Earth.

"I understand that he deserves better but he still is a man and men break girl's hearts and abuse others!" yelled out Ashley, a daughter of Athena. "Yes but there are some exceptions like Percy, Thalia you were there at the meeting, did you tell them what happened?"

I growled, "I don't like talking about that meeting. It hurt to see my cousin that way, wanting to commit suicide just because Annabeth ditched him for his half-brother Dennis along with the rest of the camp, and see that his dad basically disowned him for his half-brother Dennis." "Are you telling me, my half-sister acted like a man?" Ashley asked astonished. She looked at Artemis who nodded in confirmation. "Ugh I can't believe I'm partially related to her! It's an outrage!" Ashley exclaimed. Artemis smirked a little bit. "You should of heard her go off on her. It was actually kind of funny to hear." Ashley smirked, "I have to ask mother about that then!"

"Well when Percy awakes I guess we should apologize for all the pranks we have done to him." I said slowly looking at the hunters. Murmurs of agreement went around but no protests. "You know Thalia, Percy might get revenge on you for the lightning bolt, there is a large, almost completely black bruise behind his wing." Artemis smirked.

Percy POV

I awoke and found myself in space. I panicked before I realized I could breathe just fine. I looked down and saw the planet Earth below me. **"Well, well, well, the sleeper finally awakes," **I turned around and saw Lady Chaos behind me. "Hey, what did you do to me?" Chaos smirked,** "Nothing just pulled you here so we can talk, anyways how do you like your gifts considering you almost forget about them sometimes." **I turned red in embarrassment. Chaos dlooked at me and laughed. **"I mean seriously, who forgets that they have wings? Anyways that's not the reason I pulled you up here. I'm here to tell you something big is going to happen in the future and that only you can pull it off." **"What big thing is going to happen?"

Chaos shook her head, **"I cannot tell you,"** "Okay," Chaos was about to snap her fingers before I remembered something. "Wait!" Chaos looked at me amused. "How did I shoot out that beam of greek fire?" Chaos just laughed, **"You let your emotions in and since they were so strong at the time and that when you released it all at once you managed to make that beam of greek fire shoot out of your chest. Honestly I have never seen anyone do that. You must have been really mad."** Chaos then clapped her hands and I woke up in the infirmary tent at the hunters campsite.

I rolled out of the bed and slowly walked and pushed the flap away to see Artemis talking to her hunt. "Even though filling her bed with spiders is mean, she deserves it for hurting him like that!" I heard a blonde hunter, Ashley, I think, say as I walked over to where the hunters were. Kylie looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. "PERCY!" She yelled before jumping on me, hugging me tightly.

I smiled and hugged her back before staring back at the hunt quizzically. "Defending a boy?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "We are defending you since we heard about what happened to you and that daughter of Athena." I nodded showing I understood before I froze and stared back at them again. "Wait…what? Why are taking revenge for me?" Ashley rolled her eyes, "Well after we heard what happened to you, we felt bad and we wanted to accept you as the first male we like into the hunt, little bro." she teased.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I must of looked funny because all the hunters started laughing I looked at Artemis who was laughing. She caught me staring at her before blushing and looking away. One by one each hunter walked up to me, hugged me and said Welcome to Hunt brother. "Wait just one moment, can I do something to your lieutenant?" all the hunters stared at each other, smirked and nodded to me while Thalia looked confused. "Wait, whats going on, what do you mean you want t-!" I summoned the water particles in the air and formed a ball on water and froze it over Thalia's lips so she couldn't say anything. Then froze the water particles around her so she was couldnt move

"What was that Thals? I couldn't hear you!" I teased. Thalia's face turned red and she started glaring daggers at me. "That was for the lightning bolt Thals. That hurt so much, now for your punishment you're gonna stay like that for the rest of the day." The hunters roared with laughter seeing their lieutenant frozen up and unable to talk or move.

I smiled, finally I found a new family that wouldn't betray me like that camp did. Artemis smiled happily as she watched me bond with the rest of her hunters until a iris-message appeared next to her. Artemis face paled then grew red. She then swiped through the iris-message and turned towards us. "Hunters, apparently Zeus needs us to go to that blasted camp-" My face paled at the thought of going back there. Artemis and me started to have a secret relationship so now, she hated Camp Half-blood more because of what they did to me. Artemis noticed my pale face and mind messaged me. "I'm sorry but my father ordered us to go there and there is nothing I can do to change his mind." I gulped, "It's fine, you have nothing to do with it." Her face smiled a little bit before scowling. "Oh and apparently that Athena spawn wants you back." I scowled too, "Why didn't she hurt me enough?"

Artemis slightly shook her head. "Apparently she caught your half-brother cheating on her with some Aphrodite girl." I nodded, "Good, now she knows what she put me through. You know I think I should thank her. If it wasn't for her, I might of not have had a relationship with you or get accepted into your hunt." Artemis beamed before cutting off our mind connection. "Okay hunters pack your things, we are leaving in ten minutes." The hunters ran off to pack their things while I just walked back to my tent and pushed in a verification code to turn my tent back into a small box. Since I was still in the clothes Chaos gave me I decided I didn't want to show who I was so I pulled up my mask and flicked up my hood. I picked up the box and shoved it into my pocket and walked back to the clearing where Artemis was. That's when I noticed Thalia still glaring at me. "Oh Thalia I forgot!" I snapped my fingers and the ice melted off her. I smirked, "Thalia I would hurry if I were you. You probably only have three to four minutes left." Thalia rushed off and returned with the rest of the hunters all mad and pissed. "Aww is liwwte Thals mad at me?"

Thalia just gritted her teeth. "C'mon Kelp head, we all know that you froze me because you were too scared that I would shock you again!" She smirked and her hand sparkled with electricity at which I flinched at. "Nice to see I still scare you." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Are you guys finished with your little argument?" Thalia and me nodded. "Good now here we go." She snapped her fingers and we appeared on the crest of Half-blood hill. I gritted my teeth. "Home sweet home…" I snarled, sarcasm dripping out of my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: These are all the hunters names**

**Abby- Daughter of Thanatos**

**Amber- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Amy- Daughter of Morpheus**

**Aria- Daughter of Hephaestus**

**Ashley- Daughter of Athena**

**Atalanta- Daughter of Apollo**

**Brooke- Daughter of Demeter**

**Chloe- Daughter of Hermes**

**Diana- Daughter of Athena**

**Elizabeth- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Evelyn- Daughter of Apollo**

**Grace- Daughter of Hermes**

**Katilyn- Daughter of Zephyros**

**Kimberly- Daughter of Demeter**

**Kylie- Daughter of Apollo**

**Leah- Daughter of Hecate, Lily's twin**

**Lily- Daughter of Hecate, Leah's twin**

**Linda- Daughter of Hermes**

**Lydia- Daughter of Khione**

**Mia- Daughter of Nemesis**

**Natalie- Daughter of Apollo**

**Phoebe- Daughter of Enyo**

**Robyn- Daughter of Iris**

**Skylar- Daughter of Athena**

**Thalia- Daughter of Zeus**

**Tracy- Daughter of Nike**

**Vicky- Daughter of Aphrodite**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you guys for supporting this story. It really means a lot to me. Anyway the reason why the story seems to be going fast is because I really want to get to the part of Percy joining Chaos. Don't worry if the story seems to be leading off on something. Percy still joins Chaos. **

**Krish11762-** Percyxoc! Others are overused. Great chapter

**-Thank you, But I already decided to make this story a PercyxArtemis, Sorry but I promise you the next story I write will be a PercyxOC. Personally I felt like this story should be a PercyxArtemis since it seems to fit in the plot I have planned out.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

It has been a little bit over three months since I have last saw Percy Jackson. I can't believe I cheated on him with his half-brother. Two weeks after Percy ran away, I saw my boyfriend making out with a daughter of Aphrodite. I felt my heart shatter as if someone had stomped all over it. This is the pain I must of put Seaweed brain through, I thought sadly. I begged Chiron to let me search for him. After a couple of days he relented. "Annabeth, if you ever find him, he might have changed. I heard he has been going through a hard time…" Chiron said glancing at Dionysus.

"Hard is an understatement," Dionysus muttered. "Where is he? I have to apologize and make up with him!" I begged. "Hmph, I doubt he would want to forgive you after what you put him through!" Dionysus huffed. I searched for him day and night, coming back with no success. One day my mother took me to the forest and yelled at me for an hour; tell me how stupid I was for letting Percy go. It hurt when she told me that she could barely look at me after what I did. "The boy that you cheated on Percy with is an egotistic, pompous, arrogant, selfish brat! He does nothing but flirt and command everyone around! What were you thinking when you abandoned Percy for that idiot?! I can't believe that boy would have become my son in law if he married you!" She yelled. "I'm sorry mother, but I'm trying to find Percy so I can make amends with him." I cried. My mom scoffed, "Him? Make amends with you? I doubt it. He probably never wants to see you again! Now get out of my sight!"

I ran away sobbing and crashed down at the beach where I felt the only connection to him. "Percy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" I sobbed, before slowly falling asleep. I woke up and walked back to my cabin to wash up. Malcom opened the door and shook his head. "Annabeth, I'm disappointed you left Percy for his half-brother, but I'm not gonna tell you off since we are family." He opened the door fully and let me in. I smiled sadly at him, "Thank you…" I walked into the cabin and took a shower before packing a backpack full of food and other necessaries. "Leaving already?" Malcom asked. I shook my head. "I'm leaving after breakfast."

Malcom looked off into the distance. "If you're looking for him, I wouldn't recommend pegasuses since their mad at us for making Percy leave." I nodded and walked off to the pavilion. "Ah Annabeth, how are you doing?" Dennis called out. I scowled, "Go away Dennis, I want nothing to do with you." Dennis sneered. "Is that anyway to talk to your ex-boyfriend?" I pushed past him, shoving a bagel in my mouth. "Hey Bitch, come back here! I wasn't finished talking to you!" He yelled. I ran into my cabin and grabbed my backpack. "Percy…I'm coming for you whether you like it or not." I muttered before rushing off past the boundary line.

I set off, searching all around. Every day I would come back to my campsite crying since I couldn't find him. I would look up at the sky and whisper, "Where are you?" I trekked across the US searching for him in cities, caves, forests, etc. I was furious. How dare you make me search for you all over the country! I thought as I climbed over a couple of boulders. Seaweed brain, when I find you, I'm going to kiss you then beat you up for leaving me. I iris-messaged my friends asking if they saw him, I felt as if a couple of them *cough cough Thalia, Jason, Piper, cough cough*. After three months of searching I came back to camp, sad and distraught. I felt lost and fragile. I saw everyone walking to the amphitheater. "Where are you guys going to?" I asked a random camper. "Oh there is some kind of important meeting." He answered before jogging off. I followed him and sat down with my cabin in the stands. "Where were you?" Malcom asked. "I searched up and down the US and even went to Camp Jupiter but saw no sign of him." Malcom nodded and turned back to the stage. All the Olympians except Artemis were there with worried expressions. It must be very serious I thought as I saw people from Camp Jupiter in the stands too.

Just then we heard a hunting horn and Artemis and a group of twenty-seven hunters came into view. What surprised me the most was the figure in a black shirt with pauldrons and vambraces on each arm, knife sheathes across his body, he was also wearing black jeans with chains and combat boots, the figure also wore a mask and hood. I studied the figure's build and it looked like a male. But the thing that spiked my curiosity was that the male was standing right next to Artemis with a hand on the shoulder of a small huntress no older than seven, the hunters seemed to be joking with him. I also did a double-take along with the rest of the campers when the figure opened up black wings from his back.

Percy POV

I walked up the hill with Kylie on back. When we reached the top, Peleus scooted away from us scared. I crouched down next to the dragon and let it sniff me. Apparently Peleus recognized the smell and started brushing his head against my arm. "I thought dragons were evil!" Kylie exclaimed. I chuckled and extended her arm towards Peleus. The dragon sniffed her hand before nuzzling against it. Kylie giggled, "He's nice!" Kylie said. Thalia snorted, "Are you gonna stay here all day or are you going to the meeting?" I rose and walked past Peleus. "C'mon Kylie, come see what the camp looks like." Kylie ran up to where I was and her mouth dropped. "Is that real lava?" She asked as she stared at the climbing wall.

I smirked, "Wanna find out?" She stared at in me horror then kicked me in the shin. "Oww, Kylie you kick hard!" I yelled as I hopped around on one foot, clutching my shin. "Good!" she replied before walking off with the rest of the hunters. "Aww does wittle Pwercy need a kiss for his boo-boo?" Artemis teased. My face flushed in embarrassment. We walked over to the amphitheater, where there was a huge crowd of people. It must of looked weird with me standing right next to Artemis with my hand on Kylie's shoulder. It's not everyday you see a man being accepted by Artemis and the hunters.

"Spread out your wings so you can shock them!" Grace whispered in my ear. I smirked and spread out my wings. The campers jumped up in shock and some fell out their seats. We laughed, "Oh my gods their faces!" Grace laughed out. Dennis and two of his lackeys walked up to us and sneered, "Hey lesbians why don't you stop playing around and get your sexy little butts down here." The hunters turned red and started shaking in anger. "I got this," I whispered to Chloe, who was about to shoot him in the family jewels.

I stepped toward him. "What do you want gay boy?" Dennis sneered. My eyes narrowed. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back until it snapped. I then took out a throwing knife and stabbed him the shoulder before kicking his ugly, little face in, making him fall onto one of his lackeys. "Hey, do that to my favorite son again and I'll-" "What?" I interrupted. "Kill me?" Poseidon growled before kneeling next to Dennis. "Dad, that jerk broke my arm and kicked my beautiful face!" Dennis yelled. The hunters snorted. "More like hideous!" Vicky muttered while the other hunters nodded. Dennis sneered, "I can add something to your face if you want me to!" Vicky snapped and shot an arrow to his family jewels.

"ENOUGH!" Poseidon yelled. "Touch my son again and you shall feel my wraith!" I rolled my eyes and walked up to Dennis. "Poke," I said as I pushed my finger into his chest. Poseidon gripped his trident and attempted to stab me. I step sided and ripped the trident out of his grip. I felt a huge wave of power come over me as I grabbed it. I crouched down and swept my feet under Poseidon making him fall. I stood up and leveled the trident to his throat. "Don't tell me what to do Poseidon!" I spat. "Remember your oath boy!" Poseidon growled. I stepped back confused before I remembered. I laughed, "That was to Olympus not to you dumbass!" "You dare talk to me like that? Campers! Attack him, that's an order!" Campers rose out of their seats and pulled out their weapons. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at all of them. Poseidon, the weasel he is, shot me in the back with godly energy. The force pushed me forward and made me slam into the stage. "You dare attack my champion like that brother?" Hestia screeched.

Hestia shot a blast of fire which sent him flying. Hestia then proceeded to beat the Tartarus out of him. "STOP!" Zeus yelled as he shot lightning in the sky. Everyone froze. "Poseidon, Hestia, get back here! We are getting off track! Campers, stand down!" Everyone went back to their place and I stumbled up back to the hunters. "Are you alright?" they asked me. I waved them off. As Poseidon walked by, I saw their hands itching to grab their bows. I smiled, nice of them to be protective of me I thought. "Now the reason I called all of you here is because of two things!" Zeus boomed. "One, Dionysus is relieved of his punishment here and that we need people to now monitor this camp in replacement of him. Heroes of the prophecy of seven, step forward." Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank stepped forward. "You shall now be immortal guardians of the camp." "What about Percy?" Jason asked. "Shouldn't he become immortal too?"

Zeus shook his head, "He has…other duties." "What do you mean? Can I see him?" Annabeth questioned. Zeus was about to answer but I stepped forward. "I doubt Percy Jackson would want to see you if he had the choice." Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How do you know what Percy Jackson wants?" She demanded. I laughed, "Me and Percy Jackson are close…He told me what happened to him and what he wants." "Where is he? I demand you to tell me right now!" I shook my head. "I don't think Percy would appreciate it considering I don't want to betray his trust." Annabeth looked down ashamed.

I looked at Zeus and nodded. Zeus raised his lightning bolt and fired it at the six demigods. After about a minute, the electricity disappeared and the six demigods rose from the floor. "Welcome to immortality," Zeus said. The six looked at themselves to see that they were glowing with a soft golden light, "Now onto other matters. Tartarus has close and won't let anyone in. We think he might be up to something, something big. Large groups of monsters have been appearing everywhere. I believe Artemis's hunt fought a group of three Aethiopian drakons and an army of laistrygonian giants and dracaena a while back. Fortunately they won, thanks to their guardian." All the hunters smiled at me. "I want the camps to combine and ready for whatever Tartarus throws at us." Chiron and Lupa looked at each other and nodded. "Very well Lord Jupiter, anything else?" Lupa asked. Zeus shook his head. "That's it, Counsel dismissed!" Zeus raised his lightning bolt to the sky and five tendrils of lightning came swirling around Zeus and Hera before merging together with a loud boom flashing them back to Olympus.

"Drama queen…" I muttered. A note flashed in front of me and flew down into my hands. _I heard that!_ I set my hand on fire and burned the note. "Guardian, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" the hunters looked at me and winked. I blushed and nodded. We walked into the woods toward Zeus's fist.

"You shouldn't have done that Percy, Poseidon would be after you." I sighed, "It's not my fault if he can't handle his son being cut down a few notches!" I argued. "Please Percy, don't anger Poseidon anymore, I can't lose you." Artemis pleaded. I nodded, "Fine, for you, no one else, but if he comes to me I'm not holding back!" Artemis sat down and gestured me to sit next to her. "Thank you." We sat there in a comfortable silence. Artemis put her head in my lap and I started to stroke her auburn hair. "Take off your hood I want to see your eyes." I took off my hood then pulled down my mask and stared into Artemis's silver eyes. We slowly moved our heads toward each other until our lips met, Her lips taste like cinnamon, I thought savoring the moment, unaware of a blond haired girl glaring at us.

Annabeth POV

I followed the guardian and Artemis into the forest. Maybe I can ask him where Percy is! I thought. I put on my invisibility cap so they wouldn't see me and hid behind a couple of trees. "-Don't anger Poseidon anymore, I can't lose you." What? I thought. Why would Artemis worry about losing a male? Isn't she a man-hater? I looked back and saw the guardian sit next to Artemis. Who is this man? I thought. "Take off your hood I want to see your eyes." I heard her say. I saw the guardian put his hands toward his hood and pulled it down revealing sea-green eyes I would recognize anywhere then his mask, revealing his perfect lips.

I held back a gasp as I saw him. Oh my gods, the guardian is Percy! I thought. I was about to approach them when I saw them kissing. I was in shock before I started glaring at them. How dare she try to kiss my Percy! I thought angrily. Maybe I can use this against Artemis and get Percy back I thought evilly. I snuck away until I was out of earshot before running. I approached the hunters at the archery range. "Thalia!" I yelled out. Thalia turned towards me and her eyes narrowed. "What do you want Chase?" she growled. "Why didn't you tell me, your guardian was Percy?" I yelled. "I searched for him everywhere wanting to apologize for what I did!" two hunters walked up and glared at me. 'C'mon Thalia, let's get away from her!" one muttered. "Stay away from our little bro!" the other one snarled before walking away. Woah, I thought. The hunt likes Percy too? I ran towards Thalia as she was walking away. "But Thalia I saw Artemis doing something you guys might find disturbing to Percy!" She turned toward me angrily, "What would that be?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Artemis and Percy were kissing!" I replied smirking. What I got back surprised me. All the hunters looked at each other and squealed.

"Oh my gods, I knew they liked each other!" one squealed. "They didn't even have to get together without our help!" "I'm glad milady is with him, he is a good guy!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Uhhhh guys Annabeth is still there…" a hunter said. Everyone froze and stared at me. "Go away Annabeth!" Thalia snarled. "Thalia, how come you are mad at me? And why are you so happy Artemis and Percy kissed?" I demanded. Thalia froze then gave me her evil glare. "One, you hurt my favorite cousin so much that he tried to commit suicide and two, none of your business." Thalia then walked away with the rest of the hunt.

I fell down to my knees and sobbed. I can't believe that I almost made Percy commit suicide. "I guess this is what you get for abandoning a person that would be an amazing son-in-law." I whirled around and saw my mom. "M-m-mom d-do you t-think you can get P-P-Percy back for me?" Athena glared at me, "I don't think so. I don't want to hurt my sister nor Perseus." "B-but Artemis is a maiden goddess!" I defended weakly. If possible Athena's glare hardened more. "You know what Annabeth? You're selfish; you don't care about others, other than yourself. You want to be happy but don't you think Percy would be mad since you tore him away from someone he loves to someone he hates?" My lip trembled, "Why do you support them mother?" "I want my sister to be happy and also Perseus deserves a life that is much better than the one he has and my sister makes him happy. I had my doubts about him but he proved that he was one of the better heroes that would do anything for the ones he loved. You had your chance but you threw it away." With that Athena flashed away.

I growled but my mom's words stung. It doesn't matter I thought. I'm still gonna try and get Percy back! I'm a daughter of Athena and daughters of Athena never failed. I'm gonna get Percy back one way or another and I won't care who stands in my way.

Percy POV

I woke up to find a weight on my chest. I stared down and saw Artemis lying on my chest. I smiled and started to stroke her hair. How did I get lucky enough to get into a relationship with Artemis? I didn't care but I knew she wouldn't betray me at all. "Arty…" I whispered. "Ugh leave me alone, I'm tired." I smiled, "But won't the hunters notice us missing and look for us?" "I don't care I'm tired." She snuggled up on my chest. I chuckled a bit from her antics and went back to stroking her hair. After what seemed like an hour Artemis got up off my chest. "C'mon let's get back to the camp." I nodded and pulled up my mask and hood. We walked to her cabin and went in, only to be ambushed by the hunters.

"Ooooooh I heard you guys were kissing!" Amber squealed. Kylie ran to me and started jumping. "Carry me?" I chuckled and bent down allowing her to climb onto my back. I looked back to Amber and stared at her quizzically. "Who told you that?" Immediately I saw everyone scowl. "It was my half-sister!" Ashley spat out. "Half-sister?…" Ashley rolled her eyes, "Annabeth, duh." "Oh" I felt like face-palming forgetting that Ashley was a daughter of Athena even though she had blond hair and gray eyes. "Can we go get breakfast? I'm hungry." Kylie whined. I chuckled, "You coming Artemis?" She shook her head. "I have to go to Olympus for an emergency meeting about the Tartarus problem. Don't let the hunters have too much fun!" She winked at me and flashed out. "Okay girls don't harm the boys that much except for Dennis and his lackeys. Do whatever to them I don't care. Now go eat breakfast." The hunters smirked at me and walked out in single-file. "C'mon Percy I'm hungry!" Kylie whined. "Okay, jeez calm down," I ran after the hunters.

When I reached the pavilion I saw the hunters just stare at their food and just toss it into the fire. I raised my eyebrow, "Not hungry?" I asked. "No we are hungry!" yelled Tracy. "Then why did you just throw all your food into the fire?" Tracy smacked her head, "Cuz we want you to give us food!" "Oh," I said. I placed Kylie down on the table and took out my notebook. "Now what would you like for today ladies?" I asked in a British accent. The hunters rolled their eyes. "We would like hash-browns, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages." My eyes nearly bugged out. "My oh my you girls do seem hungry." "Just give us the food, Kelp head." I clapped my hands twice and a huge buffet of food appeared on the table. "Enjoy yourselves!" I called over my shoulder as I headed to the training arena. "Hey loser, why are you even guardian of the hunters? I bet I can take you down in a second!" I looked behind me and saw Dennis and six of his lackeys behind him. "Is that so?" I asked disinterested. "Ya, I don't even know why they even like you. It should have been me that was made their guardian!" I laughed, "All you would do is flirt with them."

"Hmph. Boys get him!" The six boys behind him grabbed their swords and tried to advance on me menacingly. I yawned and took out riptide and started wiping it. Dennis narrowed his eyes. "Wait…that is my loser brother's sword…Jackson!"

I grinned and swept my sword out to the side. "Hello…dick-head." He growled, "What are you waiting for? Get him!" Lackey 1 charged me and tried to stab me. I step-sided and grabbed his sword, I ripped it out of his grip and slammed his head in with the hilt. One down five to go I thought. Lackey 2 and 3 charged me. I took out two throwing knives and threw them at the two, pinning them to the ground. I charged forward and smashed the flat of my blade into the side of lackey 4's head. I spun toward the last two as the stared at me in fear. "Leave!" I commanded. The two tripped over themselves as they tried rushing out. "Hey! Get back here!" Dennis turned back to me furious. "I'm the best swordsman in this camp! You don't stand a chance against me!" Faster than he could blink, I disarmed him. "What is this greatest swordsman shit? I disarmed you easily!" "I wasn't ready!" Dennis cried. I rolled my eyes, "Are you telling me people would wait for you while you prepare yourself? My god, how ridiculous are you?" Dennis growled and charged me.

I smirked since I knew this was going to happen. I step-sided and punched him in the stomach. While he was doubled over, I spun and kicked him in the back of his head with my heel. He fell groaning. "Next time I won't hold back!" I sneered before walking away. The last thing I saw was Artemis's cabin before I felt something hit the back of my head.

Kylie POV

"Kylie, go get Percy, I need to ask him something." Thalia asked. I nodded and ran off to the arena. When I arrived, my mouth dropped. Five boys were lying in the arena groaning. I smirked, Percy probably did this! I thought. I walked up to the one closest to me. "Where is he? Boy" I growled. "Ugh, who?" my hand tightened, "The guardian, who else boy?" I sneered. He gulped, "Last I saw him was when he was walking toward your cabin." I threw him down and ran toward Artemis's cabin. "Percy!" I yelled as I opened the door. "Percy?" I looked around the cabin which was deserted. I ran out and around the camp. "Percy!" I ran back toward the pavilion where the rest of the hunters were talking and laughing. "Thalia! I can't find Percy!" She stood up. "Wait…what? Where is he?" I looked down. "That's it I don't know."

Thalia turned back toward the hunters, "Fan out and search for him. If you find him, bring him to me!" We ran out of the pavilion and ran into the forest, beach, and camp. After about an hour we all met up in front of Artemis's cabin. "I can't find him!" I cried. Thalia growled and took out a drachma. We followed her onto the beach and watched her. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Lady Artemis on Olympus!" Thalia tossed the drachma into the rainbow and it shimmered. Artemis appeared in the rainbow who seemed to be sitting on her throne, polishing her bow. "Lady Artemis!" Artemis looked up, "What is it, Thalia?" "Percy is gone!" Artemis tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean gone?" "He disappeared from the camp!" A look of worry appeared on her face. "I'll be right there!"

Artemis swiped through the connection. Artemis appeared in front of them. "Father, was mad you interrupted the meeting, but frankly I don't care right now. Now where is the last you saw of him?" I stepped forward, "Milady we saw him last leave off to the arena, but I was told that he was headed off to your cabin." Artemis raised her eyebrow. "And he isn't there?" I shook my head. "No milady, we searched the entire camp but he is nowhere to be seen!" Artemis paled.

Artemis POV

No, he can't be gone! I thought. "He is either taking a walk somewhere or…someone kidnapped him." "B-b-bu-t h-he can't be kidnapped ri-right? The camp boundaries are supposed to protect us!" Kylie said shakily. I shook my head and started thinking. Does this have anything to do with Tartarus? I wondered. First Tartarus closes then Percy disappears. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Thalia. "Do you feel his presence at all, milady?" I scanned out my senses, I couldn't sense him anywhere. I shook my head, "I'm sorry Thalia," Thalia looked down sadly. "Hunters, pack up. We are searching for our guardian right now!" they cheered and ran toward my cabin.

"Percy, I hope you're okay…" I whispered into the wind.

Percy POV

"Ugh…where am I?" I muttered. I looked around the dark room. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I found myself in chains stuck in the ground. I yanked at them but they refused to budge. A spotlight turned on and fixed onto me. "Well, well, well look who we have? Young Perseus Jackson," A man stepped out of the shadows. The man had purple skin, black stygian iron boots, breastplate with monsters faces pressing against the armor as if trying to get out, and his face, his face was a swirling whirlpool, a inward spiral of darkness. "Tartarus…" I remembered. My mouth dry, I cringed as he laughed. It sounded like a mountain cracking in half. "You and your pesky ex-girlfriend barely escaped me last time we met." I wanted to shrink away from the sheer power he radiated, "Afraid demigod? Yes this is only my weak form. Your friends and that drakon weren't even a match for me! I'm a primordial god! You will never be able to stop me! I could crush those pesky Olympians under my foot if I wanted to."

"I'm only going to ask you once. Join me demigod and get revenge on those who betrayed you. Get revenge on every demigod that turned their backs on you and casted you aside, join me and I shall spare those who you love and give you your own kingdom away from my destruction. I swear on the Styx I will do what I said to you if you join me!" My eyes widened, I could get revenge on the gods for throwing me aside for my brother who only defeated a small strike force of monsters while I defended Olympus and saved the gods twice! But then I thought of Artemis's disapproving and betrayed look and Kylie crying because of what I did. "I will give you time to think…choose well demigod, it might be your last." With that he walked away. I silently sighed relieved he left. What am I going to do? I thought.

I tried summoning my fire powers but I felt something pushing it back. I then tried morphing into a wolf but it ended up with the chains shrinking around my ankles. I howled, hoping anyone could hear me. I had little hope that anyone would come. Chaos! I thought as hard as I can. Chaos can you hear me? Sadly no response came. "No-one will be able to help you…" I turned to the side and saw a beautiful woman sitting in a chair watching me. I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?" The woman got out of her chair and started walking around me. "I'll give you a hint, I'm married to Erebus." My eyes widened, "Nyx…" She smiled, "Good demigod, very good. I see that Annabeth girl taught you well." I scowled, "Don't mention her name to me!" Nyx furrowed her eyebrows, "Ahh still have a grudge against her for cheating on you huh?" I slowly nodded.

"Mmm," Nyx started pacing. "I see...the campers too?" I nodded again. "I'm still going to fight for Olympus no matter what you do!" Nyx frowned, "Are you sure Demigod? Let me show you something." Before I could protest, Nyx waved her hand and a screen projected in front of me showing my mother, step-father and Dennis. "Oh Dennis, you are such a good boy, I'm glad you tried to kick Percy's butt." My mother said fondly to Dennis. I felt like I was slapped. In the projection Paul smiled. "I wish you could be our son rather than Percy," I felt like I couldn't get air and stared away from the projection. Nyx stared sadly at me as she swiped her hand through the projection making it go away. "Are you going to fight for people who abandoned you? We can get Lady Styx to remove your oath of loyalty to Olympus if you joined us. Are you going to fight for people who don't even like you?" "I can't just abandon the hunters!" I snarled. Nyx shook her head. "You're still a male in their opinion. If you die, they would only grieve for about a week before moving on, forgetting about you. Do what is right and join us, don't let your loyalty get to you. Remember when you let your loyalty get ahold of you? It crushed you when you saw that Annabeth girl cheating on you, it did nothing but hurt you that day. Join us, your friends and family abandoned you. What are they going to do if you win for them? Zeus would probably try to kill you, thinking you might try to take his throne despite your oath." Nyx sounded like she genuinely cared for what was best for me.

I thought about what she said carefully. "Join us and we can give you a family that loves you, that cares for you and won't abandon you." That last sentence broke my last barrier. I stared at Nyx in the eye, "I'll join you…" Nyx squealed. She snapped her fingers and Lady Styx appeared. "Styx you owe me a favor, I like you to pay it back by revoking Percy's oaths to Olympus." Styx nodded and snapped her fingers, she then turned to me. "Make sure what you think you are doing is right." She vanished. Nyx raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Umm Lady Nyx?" She turned to me. "I kinda swore an oath with Chaos name in it to Artemis saying I won't harm her and protect the hunters and her with my life…" I finished nervously. Nyx slapped her head. "Ugh that is going to make things much more difficult, looks like we cannot harm them." I nodded. "Nyx, have you convinced Perseus to join us?" A voice said from a radio on Nyx's waistline. She sighed and grabbed it. "Yes husband, I shall bring him to you after he swears his oath." Nyx put away her radio and turned towards me and snapped her fingers removing my chains.

"Swear an oath on the Styx to serve us loyally." I kneeled down, "I swear on the Styx to serve you in any way I can." Nyx smirked. "Very well, let's go meet my husband shall we?" We walked up a series of staircases and navigated a series of corridors until we came up to a pure black door. "Here we go!" Nyx said cheerfully before opening the door. A man with two curved swords on his back and a pure black cloak was standing over a desk. "Hey Erebus!" Nyx greeted with a smile. The man turned around and stared at me before turning to Nyx. "Ah, come here beautiful!" Nyx walked over to Erebus and started to make out with him right in front of me. I averted my eyes not wanting to watch the scene in front of me. Finally they broke apart. "So this is the kid that the gods betrayed?" Nyx nodded, "He was the boy that defeated the giants and was the lead defender of Olympus. "Hmmm, come boy, let's go to the arena to see what you need work on." He flashed out with Nyx. "Wait…where the hell is the arena? I don't even know this place!" I muttered. Nyx flashed in with an amused smile. "Sorry, we forgot you don't know this area." I scowled. She grabbed my shoulder and flashed us to the arena. I appeared in a sand pit on one side while Erebus was on the other side. "Boy are you ready?" I nodded. Without hesitation Erebus charged at me. He was so fast that when he swung his sword, I was barely able to block it. We fought for several minutes with me barely able to keep up with his speed. Finally we locked swords. I looked into Erebus's hood and saw something in his eyes that surprised me. Respect, since he was stronger he was able to force my blade under my neck. "Yield?" I nodded as far as I could without the sword cutting me.

Erebus took away his sword and nodded to me. "Fascinating, you were able to keep up with my speed but you can still improve by a lot." I nodded. "I shall train you in sword fighting while my wife teaches you how to be stealthy. I'll have my wife bless you too so the Olympians have a harder chance of killing you." Nyx walked down and put her index finger on my forehead. Dark energy passed through her finger throughout my entire body. I rose in the air by two feet and a black glow enveloped me. I slowly drifted down and opened my eyes. Nyx and Erebus smiled while I looked at them confused. Nyx waved her hand and a mirror appeared. My eyes were black with a sea-green outline. I gasped, "Oh My Gods, my eyes…" Nyx walked up and knelt next to me. "Percy, since your parents don't want you anymore I was wondering…do you want to be my son?" I stared at her in shock. When I didn't respond Nyx looked down sadly, "It's fine you didn't hav-" "No," I interrupted. "Don't be sad. Of course I like to your son…Mom." Nyx brightened and hugged me. After Nyx pulled away I turned toward Erebus and smirked. "Guess this makes you my father," Erebus smiled. "Yes, of course son. Now come, we must train if you want to be able to defeat the Olympians." 

Line break (one year)

Artemis POV

We have searched for a year for our guardian. No other Olympians would help us except for Apollo and Hestia. Every night I would see Thalia comforting Kylie as she sobbed, missing her protector. One day we were wondering the forests when a shadow swirled in front of us. I pulled out my bow while the hunters circled the dark swirling sphere with their bows aimed at the sphere. When the sphere died down three people stood there. Two, I recognized while the one in the middle wore a hood covering his face. "Erebus and Nyx…" I whispered. They smirked evilly at me. "Hello Artemis…" "What do you want?" I spat. Nyx tilted her head to the side before turning toward the figure next to her, "Son why don't you introduce yourself?" I stared at the figure closely. He stepped forward and pulled down his hood. I wanted to faint right there "P-P-Percy?" I whispered. He chuckled, "Hello…Artemis." "Where were you? We have been searching for you for a year. Your mother is worried sick!" He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "My mom is right here," he gestured at Nyx. "Wait…What?! She's your mother?" I screeched. Percy raised his eyebrow, "Yes, and this is my dad Erebus." All the hunters' mouths dropped. "Percy, how are they your parents?!" Thalia yelled. "Well I saw my mom and step-father favor my half-brother Dennis more and Poseidon already disowned me so Erebus and Nyx took me in." Percy shrugged. "Are you still fighting whatever Tartarus is planning for us?" Kimberly asked timidly. "No Kimberly…I'm the one you Olympians are fighting." I felt my heart shatter and my blood grow cold, "Y-You s-sided with T-T-Tartarus?" I screamed. Percy looked at me sadly and got onto his knees, "Please don't join this war, I don't want you guys harmed!" he begged. "Why Percy? Why did you join him?" I whispered. His eyes narrowed, oh god what happened to his eyes? They are all black. "Why? Why you ask? I don't want to fight for gods that betrayed me and threw me aside for Dennis. If I did fight for you guys and we won, Zeus would kill me since he would be scared I would try to take his place!" "What about your oath to Olympus? If you are truly fighting against Olympus, why hasn't the Styx claim your soul already?" Nyx laughed, "Styx owned me a little favor, she paid it back when I told her to revoke it." I glared at Percy in utter betrayal.

"No, me and my hunters are going to war. You are now my enemy since you have sided against Olympus, I have no choice except to kill you on sight." I choked out. Percy looked at the ground sadly before disappearing in a black light. "Tell your little king of gods what has happened here. We are going to attack your precious camp tomorrow. Be prepared." Erebus sneered before disappearing in a black light with Nyx. The hunters walked away saddened by the news that was delivered. I noticed Kylie sitting next to a tree with a pale face. I walked over and crouched next to her. "Kylie c'mon, let's get back to the camp." I coaxed. Kylie shook her head. "He left me, he promised he wouldn't leave me…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…" I whispered back. She just sat there hugging her knees. I sighed and picked her up and carried her back to her tent.

"He is coming back right? He really isn't going to fight against us right?" Kylie whispered. I looked up at the sky. "Yes of course he is," I lied. Kylie nodded and hugged my arms. "What happened to Percy?" "He was betrayed by everyone he loved…" "I didn't betray him," Kylie whispered. I smiled sadly at her, "Well, almost everyone." Kylie nodded before climbing out of my grasp and walking off. I sighed and teleported off to Olympus. I arrived in the middle of a huge argument between Zeus and Poseidon.

"MOTHER LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU POSEIDON! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M KING OF OLYMPUS?"

"SHUT UP ZEUS, THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE KING IS BECAUSE you OVERTHREW KRONOS!"

"SHUT UP POSEIDON, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME RIGHT NOW FOR RESCUING YOU FROM OUR FATHER'S STOMACH!"

"OH NOT THAT AGAIN, THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Everything quieted as I marched up to Poseidon and pointed to him, "Uncle we are going to die because of you! You caused the most powerful demigod to side with Tartarus!" "Who? Dennis?" Poseidon asked stupidly. I snorted, "No! you made Percy join Tartarus!" I spat. "What! How? I thought he swore an oath to Olympus?!" Zeus yelled. "Apparently, Styx owned Nyx a favor." Athena frowned, "This is bad, really bad… with Percy on the other side we will lose for sure." Poseidon snorted, "Dennis could take him down easily." I glared at him, "Dennis? That boy? Percy beat up him and four of his followers when they challenged him to a fight! And also his parents are now Nyx and Erebus!" Everyone gasped. "Daughter calm down, tell me what happened." I told the entire counsel what happened in the forest while occasionally giving Poseidon glares. When I finished everyone looked ashamed of themselves. They were broken out of their own shame when they heard Hestia cry silently. "Aunt why are you crying?" Apollo asked. "I saddened to hear that my favorite demigod has turned toward the dark side," She choked out. Everyone looked at the ground saddened while occasionally glaring at Poseidon. "I know!" Hermes exclaimed. "Maybe we can raise my dead son and ask him to reason with Percy!" "Absolutely not!" Zeus roared. "We are not raising anyone from the dead!" "Well Luke has gone through a similar treatment, maybe Luke can get Percy back to our side!" Athena reasoned. Zeus groaned, "Very well, Hades summon Luke here for us!" Hades nodded and flashed out and retuned a minute later with a spirit next to him. All the gods raised their weapons and pointed it at the spirit shooting a bolt of energy until the spirit formed into a blond haired teenager with a scar running down his face. "Luke!" Hermes cried. He rushed and engulfed his son in a giant hug. Luke froze but slowly wrapped his hands around him.

"Why did you gods bring me back?" Luke asked confused. "There is another war coming with us against Tartarus and Percy joined Tartarus, thanks to Barnacle beard here." Athena said. Luke froze then glared at Poseidon. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Luke yelled out. Poseidon shifted in his throne uncomfortably making Athena smirk. "I may have um disowned him?..." Luke froze and shook his head. "Tell me everything!" He bellowed. I repeated my story to him. Luke started to pace the room.

"If Percy is truly mad you all, you are basically screwed. If he is Nyx and Erebus's son, they probably blessed him. I suggest getting people that are very close to him to talk to him. Annabeth was able to get me to get the strength to regain control over Kronos and stab myself." He groaned and clutched his head. "You guys have screwed up so much; it's giving me a headache."

Zeus rolled his eyes, "We didn't bring you back for you to insult us boy!" Luke slapped his forehead, "Well it's the truth, but Poseidon is a major reason why he changed sides." Suddenly a vortes appeared in the middle of the room and deposited a woman. "Lady Chaos," I said before bowing. **"Rise,"** Chaos said. "Do you think you might be able to convince young Perseus to come back to our side?" Zeus asked. Chaos shook her head, **"This is every single one of your fault! You have corrupted this demigod by yourselves! It's like you dumping trash all over my yard and asking me to throw it away! If you cannot convince Perseus to change his mind and join your side, you are all doomed except for the ones he likes, who are Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia. The rest of you are all doomed!" **"Can we get them to reason with my son?" Poseidon asked weakly. Chaos glared at him, **"You don't even deserve to call Perseus your son after what you have done to him! Even if those three tried to convince him to join your side, he won't budge. He has found a new family that won't throw him out for someone else!" **Chaos sneered. Poseidon looked down ashamed. **"Poseidon, I read Perseus thoughts. If he ever sees you, he won't hesitate to attack you. There is a ninety percent chance that he would win against you."** Luke started to pace the room. "Percy's flaw is loyalty though, won't that mean he doesn't really want to destroy them all?" he asked Chaos. **"No, he is now loyal to his new parents and Tartarus."** Luke nodded his head. **"I shall have mercy and spare part of my army to you and a couple of my assassins. Each one can take all twelve of you down so don't piss them off."** "When will they arrive Lady Chaos?" Athena asked. **"Tomorrow, when Tartarus's army attacks your camp, Perseus will be leading the army so be careful."** Everyone paled as Chaos flashed out. "Hermes! Take your son to camp and tell them to ready their defenses and also tell them Percy is leading the army! They need to be ready! Artemis, take your hunters to camp to help defend it!" Both of them nodded before Hermes, Artemis, and Luke teleported out.

Third Person POV

"The rest of you, go to camp and prepare your sons and daughters for the fight." The rest flashed out except for Poseidon. "What are you waiting for Poseidon? You caused this! Might as well prepare for your end!" Zeus spat. Poseidon narrowed his eyes, "I stayed back to tell you that this is not all my fault too." Poseidon then flashed out.

(At Camp Half-blood)

Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood combined together and were rushing to set up walls around camp. Others were freaking out because one, Percy was leading the attack, and two, Luke was back. When Annabeth tried to hug Luke, Luke just sneered at her before running off to meet his siblings since he knew Annabeth cheated on Percy. When Luke sneered at Annabeth, she felt broken. No-one would even talk to her anymore, and her best friends avoided her like she was poison. Only her siblings talked to her, but barely.

The Romans were furious at the Greeks and refused to help the Greeks until the gods threatened to kill them all. But they still avoided the Greeks and refused to even talk to them except for Chiron, the hunters, Grover, and Luke. "Damn those Greeks to Tartarus! Thanks to them we have to fight Perseus!" Reyna yelled. "He is no longer the same, he is driven mad due to betrayal from these campers! Thanks to them our troops are gonna be slaughtered too by a vengeful Percy!" "Reyna, calm down, we know what they did but maybe we could reason with Percy when he arrives." Jason coaxed. Reyna slammed her hands onto the table, "Damn it Jason! We both know Percy won't want to talk!" Jason sighed and put his head in his hands. "What are we going to do Reyna? I don't want to fight Percy and at the same time I want the Greeks hurt."

They sat in silence for a bit. "I'm going to check on the soldiers to see if they are ready for war." Reyna stomped outside muttering angry curses. Jason sighed and got up to find Piper so they can have one last peaceful moment together.

Percy POV

"Percy, you will lead an army dracaena, empousa, telekhines, hellhounds and three hydras. When they are distracted, you will send five strike teams of twenty dracaena each behind them to attack. This way the campers won't notice the dracaena until it's too late." I nodded. "Now son when dawn strikes, you shall march from this camp and attack the camp." I nodded again. "I shall monitor you, don't fail me." My dad flashed out. I walked back to my tent and collapsed onto my bed.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Ugh," I hit my alarm clock and got up. I walked over to a manikin which held my armor. I put it on and walked out to see all the monsters talking. "Isssss it time milord?" a dracaena asked. I nodded. "When we approach the camp I want five strike teams of dracaena to attack the campers from behind while they are distracted. I want you to show no mercy! We fight for a world where there won't be any more pesky gods! We fight so we can rule the world ourselves!" I yelled. The crowd roared. "NO MERCY! We will take down the campers one by one!" I shouted and the crowd gave a roar of approval before marching toward the camp with me leading. When we reached the camp, I saw a huge army of campers and romans standing in front of us. I searched the crowd and saw three people walking with a white flag towards us. My eyes widened when I saw who was carrying the flag, "Luke…" I whispered. I motioned for two dracaena to follow me as I approached them. "Luke!" I called out, "How you alive man?" He smiled sheepishly. "The gods brought me back." I scowled, "Hmph, you may have I don't like the gods that much right now!" Reyna and Jason stared at me with pleading eyes. "Please come back Percy, you don't want this." I smirked, "Actually Reyna I do want this. What have the gods done for me? They used me like a tool and threw me out when I was no longer useful!" Luke scowled, "Bro, you sound like me when Kronos was rising. You showed me the gods do care but they just can't due to the ancient laws." I snorted, "Oh yea, Poseidon abandoning me for my half-brother? That obviously means he cares about me! Did the gods bring you back just so you can try to convince me to join the gods? Forget it Luke." "You think the primordial gods will rule more better then Kronos? They are using you like Kronos used me!"

I scowled, "Did he promise you something on the Styx? I was promised a new family Luke and I got one, Nyx and Erebus treat me like an actual son unlike those Olympian bastards. Nyx and Erebus actually care to train me, talk to me and make me feel wanted." I yelled, tears running down my face. "People actually care about me now! They aren't going to toss me aside just because someone new comes in. They cared enough to give me their blessings and treat me like their own child. Do you know it feels to be finally accepted?" Luke froze at my words. "Percy…the campers do care about you, the romans care about you, the hunters do too." I froze at his words. "Master they are trying to deceive youuuu." One dracaena hissed as the other glared at Luke. I shook my head and glared at Luke, "We part as friends Luke but next time I see you, we will be enemies on the battlefield." I walked back to my side of the battlefield. "Ready the archers!" I yelled. "Phalanx!" The dracaena held up their shields and pushed their spears through between the shields. I nodded to the dracaena strike forces and they rushed off into the woods.

"Archers fire!" I roared. Arrows flew in the air towards the campers. "Charge!" the dracaena advanced with their phalanx with the empousa behind them. I raised my hands and water came running out of the woods and into the campers. I grabbed my throwing knives and started throwing it at the campers. Campers charged and slammed into the dracaena phalanx. "Hold!" I yelled towards the dracaena phalanx. I thrust out my hand and shadows engulfed several of the campers, depositing them several hundred feet away. I nodded toward the hellhounds. The lead hellhound growled before howling, charging the campers followed by a huge legion of hellhounds. I turned and looked around for the hydras. I saw all three of them struggling against a large amount of demigods. "Empousa, assist the hydras!" a hundred empousa ran off to feed on the demigods attacking the hydras. All of a sudden I heard screams. My head snapped in the direction and smirked. The campers didn't notice the dracaena strike forces behind them until they were attacked. We are winning! I thought as I saw tons of demigod bodies lying on the ground. I yawned bored and decide to join the battle. I jumped over rows of fighting dracaena and charged Dennis who was struggling against two dracaena. I threw a throwing knife which pinned him to the ground before jumping in the air, landing on his chest. I raised my sword at his neck and smirked, "Any last words?" he glared at me but didn't say anything. I shrugged, "Fine," I was about to slice his neck when a torrent of water blew me into a tree. I snarled and looked up, seeing a furious Poseidon. I stomped my foot and charged at him.

Poseidon raised his trident and fired a torrent of water which I swiftly dodged. I ducked under his trident and slammed my hilt on his shoulder. Poseidon teleported away and reappeared several yards away growling. I smirked before firing a huge blast of fire which Poseidon countered. I shadow-travelled behind him and slashed a giant cut into his back. Ichor dripped out as Poseidon howled in pain. He turned toward me but I already shadow-travelled away, reappearing behind him again. I stabbed my blade through his back making him arc his back before kicking him off my blade. Ichor spilled out of his wound heavily as he slowly stood up. "You cannot kill me Percy." I smirked twirling my blade. I raised my sword and was about to stab downward when I heard gunfire. I turned away confused in which Poseidon flashed away. "Damn it!" I yelled and looked up to see what the gunfire was.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I saw about twenty black apache helicopters shooting celestial bronze bullets into the ranks of monsters. I looked at the side and saw a helix. Chaos symbol! I realized. "Father! Chaos's army is here!" I prayed. I heard a panicked voice. "Son, you don't have enough monsters to attack them fully! Call a retreat!" I nodded, "Monsters retreat!" I yelled. I shot a blast of greek fire at one of the helicopters, hoping to melt one of them. My eyes bugged out as I saw the helicopter just absorb it. "Run!" I yelled waving monsters pass as they ran for their lives. I retreated into the forest and hid in the shadows to see why Chaos's army was here.

Luke POV

I saw twenty black apache helicopters appear as I stabbed a dracaena in the chest. When the helicopters opened fire on the monsters, I cheered and fought the retreating monsters with renewed vigor. "Retreat!" I heard as I saw Percy look at the helicopters with bugged out eyes. He then shot greek fire at the helicopter hoping to make it go down but the helicopter just absorbed it. My mouth dropped, "Holy shit!" I muttered. I turned back to where Percy was but he was gone. I shook my head and walked back into the camp with the surviving demigods.

We saw about ten spaceships with turrets on the top, wings, and bottom land in the camp with the twenty helicopters landing a little bit away from them. I saw two familiar faces jump out of different helicopters. "Lee Fletcher? Michael Yew?" I whispered.

Artemis POV

After the fight, I was surprised that all the hunters were alive. It seemed as if the monsters avoided them. I looked back at the spaceships and saw its bay doors open. Soldiers walked out carrying their helmets under their arms. I saw heroes from the second titan war and giant war that were supposed to be dead walk out. I then noticed one figure that caught my attention. My mouth dropped and eyes began to water, "Z-Zoe N-N-Nighshade?" I whispered. The teenage girl turned toward me and grinned. "Hello milady," I rushed to her and pulled her into a tight hug. I looked around and saw Dionysus's son Pollux hugging his brother Castor. I saw reunions everywhere. "Milady, where is Percy?" I looked down and tears began to fall from my face. "Milady, are you alright?" Zoe asked. I shook my head. Zoe took my hand and led me into the forest, where we could be alone. "Alright milady, what happened to Perseus?" I gulped, "P-Perseus joined T-Tar-Tartarus!" I cried before burying my face in my hands sobbing.

Zoe POV

My face paled, Percy joined Tartarus? Why did he do such a thing? Didn't he know that Tartarus was going to destroy everything? "Milady, if you could just calm down and explain what caused him to join Tartarus." Artemis gulped before putting her finger to my forehead. I was pulled into her memories. I saw that I was in a forest when a black sphere opened up in front of them. When it disappeared, I saw Nyx and Erebus standing next to a strange figure wearing a hood. I saw Nyx greet Artemis before turning toward the figure. "Son, why don't you introduce yourself?" I saw the figure pull down his hood and reveal his face. I gasped, it was Percy except he had black eyes. I saw Artemis yell to him about searching for him before mentioning his mother. I saw Percy grow confused before gesturing toward Nyx, "My mom is right here." He told her.

. "Wait…What?! She's your mother?" Artemis screeched. Percy raised his eyebrow, "Yes, and this is my dad Erebus." All the hunters' mouths dropped. "Percy, how are they your parents?!" Thalia yelled while I was wondering the same thing "Well I saw my mom and step-father favor my half-brother Dennis more and Poseidon already disowned me so Erebus and Nyx took me in." Percy shrugged. My mouth dropped, Poseidon disowned Percy? "Are you still fighting whatever Tartarus is planning for us?" Kimberly asked timidly. "No Kimberly…I'm the one you Olympians are fighting." I saw Artemis's eyes immediately dull and turn into pain, "Y-You s-sided with T-T-Tartarus?" Artemis screamed. Percy looked at her sadly and got onto his knees, "Please don't join this war, I don't want you guys harmed!" he begged. "Why Percy? Why did you join him?" Artemis whispered. His eyes narrowed, "Why? Why you ask? I don't want to fight for gods that betrayed me and threw me aside for Dennis. If I did fight for you guys and we won, Zeus would kill me since he would be scared I would try to take his place!" I shook my head knowing it was true, but that still didn't give him an excuse to join Tartarus. "What about your oath to Olympus? If you are truly fighting against Olympus, why hasn't the Styx claim your soul already?" Artemis exclaimed Nyx laughed, "Styx owned me a little favor, she paid it back when I told her to revoke it." I was suddenly pulled from the memories and stared at Artemis in shock.

"Percy's parents are Erebus and Nyx?" I yelled. Artemis nodded sadly. "Why are you so sad milady?" Artemis eyes widened before looking around wildly. She beckoned me to come closer before whispering in my ear, "M-m-me and P-Percy w-wer-e se-secretly dating before that happened-ed." I stepped back in shock as Artemis went back to sobbing. I hugged her trying to calm her down. "Shh shh, Percy will come too, you will see." Artemis nodded before frowning. "Why is your English now modern?" she asked. I grimaced, "I had a few people teach me a couple of English lessons." Artemis nodded before staring at a tree blankly. Suddenly I heard a yell coming from the camp. I dashed over with Artemis and found the mythomagic loving kid, Nico with tears falling down his face as he held a sword to a boy's face who had black hair and black eyes. "Percy…" I breathed. I walked over and stared at the Percy in shock. "Percy?" I asked. I saw his eyes widen before trying to bolt away. Three of Chaos soldiers tackled him onto the ground and pin him there. "You aren't going anywhere _brother!_" One soldier, Theseus hissed. The two other soldiers, Achilles and Beckondorf stare at Percy sadly. I walked over and knelt next to him, "Percy…why?" Percy looked up at me and I saw pain and betrayal in his eyes. He looked down and muttered two words, "Ask Luke." I raised my eyebrow and looked out in the crowd and saw a blond haired boy with a scar running down his face staring at Percy in sadness. "Why is Perseus like this?" I asked. Luke turned around and stared at me in sadness. "I'll tell everyone during the campfire.

That day I saw many shrouds burn before it ended. Since Luke has announced that he will tell everyone why Percy was the way he was during the campfire, everyone headed there. When me arrived we saw Percy bounded and gagged, tied to a post. "Hello everyone, I'm here to tell everyone why Percy turned like this." Luke announced. Everyone leaned close to Luke while Percy rolled his eyes and yank at his bonds.

"When I met Percy under a flag of truce before the battle, he explained his actions to me. He told me that the Olympians used him and abandon him like a sword that broke. He also told me that his father disowned him for his half-brother. He was promised on the Styx to get a new family that won't abandon him or use him but rather love him like a family should. I told him that he sounded like me during the second titan war. He replied telling me that I never got promises swore on the Styx but that he did. Just then Fire erupted from Percy's mouth, burning the gag away. Percy spit out the ashes and glared at the crowd. "This wouldn't be happening if you all didn't abandon me for my useless brother. I defend Olympus successfully twice while my brother only defeated a small strike force, yet because of that Poseidon favored him and decided to disown me while the rest of the campers started to ignore me!" Percy's eyes turned into black flames. "When Tartarus closed up and started gathering his army, you all relied on that pathetic demigod to protect you. You guys never gave a minotaur's ass about me. Even my mom started to favor Dennis more than me! I was cast aside, unwanted, unneeded!" Percy sneered. "What about us!" yelled Amber. I saw Percy's eyes turn from the flames back to regular. He looked down and didn't say anything. I saw a eight year old hunter crying. "I'm sorry Kylie," Percy whispered, but everyone heard it. I looked at the eight year old hunter to see her shake her head before running away sobbing. I looked back at Percy to see a tear fall from his eye before closing his eyes tightly. I looked toward the activity directors and saw Lupa and Chiron weeping sadly before walking/trotting away. "We need two volunteers to watch our prisoner of war!" someone yelled out. Theseus and Achilles raised their hands before walking towards Percy.

Percy POV

"So you joined Tartarus for attention? That's low brother." I kept my eyes shut not looking at them. "We are giving you attention right now, why are you ignoring us? Didn't you want attention?" Theseus taunted. Finally I couldn't hold it. "Do you know what it is like to have everyone ignore you for your half-brother? Then have your girlfriend cheat on you for him?" Theseus remained silent. "You don't, and do you know what's like being a god's tool? They use you and when you finish they either try to kill you since they think you are too powerful or let you leave alive." Theseus still stayed silent. I opened one eye to see Theseus staring off into the water. "Perseus, when I met you, you were so determined to get rid of evil, why are you doing this? You surely know the primordial gods will destroy everything they see." Achilles asked.

I sighed and stare off in the distance thinking. "It's just that- that they handed me everything I wanted on a silver platter and even swore on the Styx to give me it as long as I swear my loyalty to them. They told me that I would get a perfect family…one that will never betray me and always care for me…" I sighed and looked down at the ground not saying another word.

I woke up and saw Artemis stare at me sadly before walking off. I rolled my eyes, I messed everything up didn't I? I thought, for my damn selfish needs, where am I now? Oh I know! Chained up in fireproof chains and being guarded twenty-four seven. Kylie can't even look at me without crying! I shut my eyes tight as tears fell down my face. No! Don't let your emotions get in the way! I thought angrily. "Hey!" a voice called across the room. I opened my eyes and looked at Theseus. "Want to taunt me again? Go ahead I could care less." I spat. Theseus shook his head.

"I know how it feels like to lose something…When I sailed back home, I forgot to raise white sails so my father threw himself off a tower killing himself. Even worse on my sail home, Athena forced me to leave Ariadne on a beach and leave without her. She made me leave my true love behind. We are not so different. We both lost our father, except in different ways, and we both lost our true love." I thought about what he said before sighing, "Similar in some ways, different in others." I told him. Theseus nodded and sat down facing the ocean. "Look I'm sorry about taunting you I guess I'm still bitter after all these years." I nodded, "Sons of Poseidon, are extremely loyal. I still would be bitter if I was you since you lost your true love and father who were very close to you." Theseus didn't say anything. "Hey are you hungry?" I asked. Theseus nodded slowly. "What do you want?" I asked. "An egg and cheese with bacon sandwich I guess," Theseus shrugs. I snapped my fingers and a sandwich appeared in front of Theseus. "Food…fire…Hestia blessed you right!" Theseus exclaimed. I nodded glumly, "Yea, I bet Hestia can't even look at me right now, she is probably too disgusted with me." Theseus shrugged while taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Well she is actually probably sad by your actions, not disgusted." I nodded saddened. "Should I feed you something?" Theseus asked. I shook my head, "I'm not hungry."

Time skip (one week)

Percy POV

"Bro, eat something! You haven't eaten anything for a week!" Theseus said. This is his second time guarding me. I shook my head. "Are you trying to die of starvation?" Theseus asked. I shrugged, "What's the point of living if your family is not coming for you and that everyone hates you?" Theseus rolled his eyes and tried to force a pancake in my mouth. "Ackk Theseus, get tha-ackk get it away from me!" I choked out as he shoveled an entire pancake into my mouth. I spit it out and glared at him. "Don't do that again!" I growled. He raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I just don't want you to kill yourself because of starvation." I slumped in my chains. "You are they only one that talks to me…I doubt anyone else would miss me if I died." Theseus narrowed his eyes and walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. "No matter how mad they seem at you, they would actually care if you died. When I'm not guarding you, I see people sobbing over you for joining Tartarus!" I narrowed my eyes, "Don't fuck with me Theseus, Why would they sob over me? They made it quite clear they don't give a fuck about me!" Theseus shrugs and starts fiddling with a sword. "Don't ask me why they are sobbing over you, I don't know." I tilted my head but didn't say anything. I looked up in the morning sky and sighed. Yay! People are crying over you! I thought sarcastically. It must have been noticeable that I wasn't eating since they saw me getting skinner through my shirt. A few people would look worried but they always walk away. I started to do my most favorite activity when I'm chained up. I made shapes out of fire and started shifting them into different things. Finally after the longest hours of my life, dinnertime arrived. "See you bro, your new guards are here. Zoe and Artemis walked into the room. "Oh Hades," I thought. I concentrated and summoned a cocoon of fire and wrapped myself in it so I wouldn't have to talk to them. I held it for about three minutes before it dropped with me sweating hard and panting. 'Crap here they go!" I muttered. "Percy, please eat something!" Artemis begged. I shook my head. "Ugh, Artemis we have to make him eat something!" Zoe groaned.

I narrowed my eyes, "You can't make me do anything I don't want to do!" I sneered. "Percy, please don't do this, some people still care about you! Please don't do this!" Artemis pleaded. "No one cares about me! I'm a menace in their eyes, I deserve to rot and die!" I spat out. Next thing that happened surprised me immensely. Artemis rushed forward and kissed me. My eyes widened, WTF? Artemis pulled back and stared at me in the eyes, "Will you please eat?" I slowly nodded stunned. She picked up a plate and started serving me a pizza. When I finished eating I raised my eyebrow while Zoe stared us in shock. "Milady you just did that in the open where anyone could have seen you!" Zoe whispered. Artemis shrugged, "I had to get Percy to eat some way or another." I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Percy…Percy!" a voice hissed. I looked up and saw Artemis staring at me. "Yes Lady Artemis?" She frowned then looked away. "Why did you leave me and the hunters for Tartarus?" I sighed. I should have seen this coming! I thought. "I thought- I thought maybe if I was gone you would of given up and stopped looking. The hunters are great and all but I didn't want to be in a world were Poseidon would stare at his son fondly while looking at me in disgust. Any connection to Poseidon reminded me of that. And I just made me so furious at him. I was also mad at Dennis too. He took everything that mattered to me away. When I was kidnapped, Tartarus offered me everything I wanted. I didn't want to join him until he showed me a scene with my mom, step-father and Dennis. My parents were saying he was better than me and that they were disgusted with me. That's what pushed me into joining Tartarus. He swore on the Styx that I would have a perfect family." Artemis stared at me sadly before sitting down on the ground. "I searched for you ever since you left, but you come back saying you joined Tartarus. You don't know how I felt when I heard you say that." I glared at my feet mad that I hurt Artemis emotionally and basically broke her. "I'm sorry, for everything," I muttered. Artemis turned toward me, tears in her eyes. She slowly walked up to me when I was glaring bitterly at my feet and lifted my head up. I stared her confused before she attacked my lips. I slowly closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste of cinnamon as I kissed her back.


	5. Explanations

**A/N: I like to answer some of your questions. Oh course he is going to turn good, he is just misled right now. I'm planning to have the campers slowly get to him. So chill out, Percy isn't going to be a massive dick and destroy western civilization. I want my stories to end with people happy, not with destruction. Of course I'm planning on having Artemis and Zoe smacking him for being stupid when they win the war. If you have any more questions, leave them in the comments and I will do my best to answer them.**

**Noble LVX**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I have a major project to work on and also tons of testing, not to mention swim team practices. I have spent most of my time doing work but whenever I had spare time I worked on my story. The next chapter may come out next week due to the fact I have testing all week. Thank you all for the support you have shown me when I started to write. It really means a lot to me. I don't plan on abandoning this story so don't worry. I'm pretty stressed out right now so the next chapter might have a couple of mistakes or something. Anyway thank you so much for your support and if you guys have any problems please post it in the reviews or whatever. Oh and I'm planning on changing the title… the title just seems a bit long. Thanks and see you next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so people, I wanted to add a little twist to my planned out plot so I made Percy evil. Don't worry about Percy being evil for long, He is going to join Chaos soon in the story…Enjoy!"**

Percy POV

"Do you guys think you can let me down now?" I groaned. Zoe shook her head for the twentieth time that day. "No, shut up, you're starting to get annoying!" Zoe growled. "But I have nothing to do!" I whined. Zoe rolled her eyes, "That's your fault, if you hadn't joined Tartarus, you wouldn't be hanging here." I slumped in my chains before yanking at them. "I'm going to die of boredom!" I moaned. "Perseus…you better shut up before I make you!" Zoe growled. I shut my eyes and began tried to shadow travel out, even though I knew it wouldn't work. I would always be engulfed by shadows but they never brought me anywhere. "Stupid shadows…" I muttered. "Hey loser brother!" a voice called out. "How come people think you are so powerful? If you are so powerful, how did you get caught? It must have all been a huge exaggeration!" I opened my eyes and stared at Dennis. "Yep! I am a huge phony!" I replied sarcastically. "I challenge you to a duel! I will prove that I'm more powerful than you!" I yawned bored, "Didn't I already beat you in a duel? And didn't you lose even with the help of four other people?" "Ha!" Dennis laughed, "I can beat you now! I'll show you why I'm the best swordsman in this camp!" I rolled my eyes, "Is it because I'm weak now? That I nothing to do but stay here chained? Because if that's it than, you are pathetic." "I took out a dracaena strike force single-handily with no help!" He roared. Artemis groaned and glared at the boy, "Leave…" she growled. Dennis snorted, "I'm so powerful that you probably can't beat me!" Artemis snapped her fingers and turned him into a jackalope. "He is sooo annoying!" Artemis groaned, "Cocky, egotistic, arrogant male!" She spat before kicking the jackalope into a tree. "Are you going to keep him like that?" I asked excitedly. Artemis smirked, "We will see…" Zoe sneered, "So this is one of the people that Percy wanted to stay away from? I can see why, this guy is pure annoying." Zoe turned towards me. "That is the guy the camp betrayed you too?" I nodded. "Ugh, that is another reason I don't like this camp! The campers are ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it…" I muttered.

The next day Beckondorf and Silena came to guard me

"Perce, why are doing what Luke did? Do you think about how many friends and family you are taking away from others?" Beckondorf asked. I snorted, "Why should I care? The campers betrayed me first!" Silena stared at me sadly, "Don't you still care about some people who are fighting for the gods?" "Yea bu-" "Then stop fighting for Tartarus and fight for the gods!" She said sternly. "I was given a home where I was accepted when I joined Tartarus. The campers didn't care about me anymore since they were too busy drooling over Dennis." "Percy, you have grown too bitter, just let it go and think about what is right." I am doing what's right!" I growled. "Do you want to see the hunters killed?" "No! bu-" "How about the romans?" "No bu-"

"Then why are you fighting against the gods? More than half of the people you don't want killed are fighting for the gods!" Silena finished angrily. "Even if I fought for the gods, what will they do when we win? Zeus will kill me since he would think I would try to take his throne! Oath or not!" I growled. "Chaos would have taken you in if Zeus killed you! Did you think about that?" My face paled in shock. I shook my head, "Isn't it against the ancient laws to return someone to life?" Silena snorted, "Then why is Luke alive? Last time I saw, he isn't wearing a Chaos uniform but rather regular clothes. The gods raised him Percy, I thought he told you that already?" "Yea he did, but so many of you guys should be dead!" Beckondorf shook his head, "Ancient laws don't apply to him." "Percy, please fight for the gods! You can still turn the tide!" Silena pleaded. "I will never betray my family!" I growled. Silena shook her head sadly, "The gods are still your family whether you like it or not." I snarled but didn't say anything. "Do you want to see people you love die fighting for a cause they can't win?" I shook my head. "Then why fight for Tartarus? Do you think the people you love will be happy you did it or do you think they feel betrayed like you did?" I looked down in shame. "Silena? Just give me a moment to think…" Silena nodded and turned to talk with Beckondorf. Was I really betraying them like how I was betrayed? No they have each other right? I had no one to help me! Well… the subconscious part on my mind said. You could have stayed with the romans, but you left them, and the hunters accepted you later on but you abandoned them and sided with Tartarus for your own selfish needs. Now? Now everyone hates you. So many demigods are dead because of you. I started to shake violently, How could you be so selfish and kill more than hundreds demigods? "Percy?" Silena whispered. Finally when I couldn't hold it, I let it all out. A huge explosion, emitted from me, destroyed the amphitheater, where I was chained, and blasted everything away to five-hundred meters. Silena and Beckondorf, summoned up energy walls just in time to meet the explosion but they still felt the force of the explosion. The force of the explosion managed to shatter my bonds. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. "I'm a monster…" I croaked, "All those deaths…were my fault…" I ran toward a shadow and shadow-travelled out.

I came out of a shadow of a building in Alaska. I hope no-one looks for me! I thought. I can't bear to see the campers again to remind me of what I have done. I can't even stand myself! I walked through the harsh snow. Got to find a place where no one will find me! I thought. If the gods can't find me, they will soon realize I'm in Alaska. Demigod parties will be sent out for me. I took out a sheet of paper and riptide. I uncapped riptide and pushed the cap down on the other side turning it into a pen. I quickly wrote a note before shadow-travelling it to camp. "Now, gotta disappear…" I whispered to myself.

Silena POV

I lowered my energy wall to see Percy run into a shadow. "Percy!" I cried out, but he was already gone. "Damn, I think I made Percy too guilty." Beckondorf rolled his eyes, "You think?" he asked sarcastically. I looked behind me and saw campers rising from the ground, hundreds of meters away. I looked toward the rest of Chaos's soldiers just standing there confused. "What happened?" Michael Yew asked. I pointed to the shattered remains of Percy's bonds. "I think I made Percy so guilty that he exploded and ran off." Michael scowled, "We have to find him if we are going to win this war! Chaos said we needed Percy otherwise Olympus would fall!" I groaned, "I know, I know! Just stop yelling, we need to know where he would run off to…" "He probably ran back to Tartarus," Michael said sadly.

I shook my head, "That or he probably hid himself…" Michael stared at me confused. "I kind of told him what the romans and the hunters might have been feeling when he joined Tartarus." "I hope it's the second one…Percy needs to see our way…" I nodded. "What happened?" Zoe yelled as she ran to us. "Well…Percy kinda, well he um…exploded?" I said weakly. Zoe paled, "Oh this is bad…this is really bad…where is he?" I shrugged, "That's the thing…we don't know." Zoe buckled and fell to her knees, "Oh Hades…milady is going to be very very mad." I looked over Zoe's shoulder and saw her fuming as she walked toward the amphitheater. "Ummm Zoe, maybe you should…like you know comfort Artemis when she sees what happened." Zoe whirled around and paled, "Oh Hades…" Zoe murmured. She ran off toward Artemis.

"All right! We need to send search parties everywhere to find Percy. Do not anger him in any way! We need him to fight Tartarus for us to win the war! We will send search parties of two soldiers each. Understood?" I yelled out. Soldiers nodded and ran to one of the ships to get into their black, armored cars. Twenty armored cars rolled out and drove off to search for Percy. I tapped my watch and entered a channel to talk with Chaos. "Lady Chaos, you may know that Percy has gone missing." **"Sigh…yes I could sense a large surge of power come from the camp before it disappeared along with Percy. I know the gods cannot sense him anywhere and my spy in Tartarus army has told me Percy isn't with Tartarus either."** I thought hard, so Percy isn't with Tartarus yet the gods couldn't sense him. Where could he be then? I paced for about seven minutes before a location popped into my head, "Alaska…" I whispered. "Lady Chaos, is Percy in Alaska?"** "Very good Silena, yes he is in Alaska."** "Thank you Lady Chaos, I shall inform the search powers at once." I turned off my connection and pressed a button on my radio and broadcasted it to the search parties. "All search parties repeat all search parties, Percy is in Alaska!" "Roger Lieutenant, any place in particular?" "No, so far Alaska is our only lead." "Roger, heading there now." I shut off my radio and turned to Beckondorf. "We will find him eventually and he will join us…" I soothed as I comforted a nervous Beckondorf. "Are you sure Silena? What if he tries staying out of the war?" I shook my head, "Percy always does the right thing in the end. I know he will join us."

Kylie POV

I have been avoiding Percy the entire time he was held captive. I just couldn't summon enough courage to face him. I'm going to talk to him today! I thought. I'm going to ask him why he left; I'm going to ask why he joined the evil side. I took a deep breath and slowly started walking toward the amphitheater. Suddenly a huge blast of force blasted me away and into the earth. I crawled out of the hole I made with my head pounding. "Ugh…what the Hades was that?" I groaned. I stumbled to where the source of power seemed to come from. Surprisingly it came from the amphitheater. What happened? Is Percy ok? I thought wildly. I ran over to the amphitheater and saw a huge mess. A huge scorched ring surrounded where Percy used to be along with shattered bonds. No…no no no no no, this can't happen. It just can't. I ran into the forest and fell down onto my knees right next to a creek. Percy is gone. I never even talked to him when he was here. I started sobbing, he may have joined Tartarus but he still saved me from an abusive family. He brought me into a new family who accepted me and made me feel wanted. I got to find him! I thought. I don't care how the others think about him; I know there is still good in him.

Percy POV (one week later)

It has been one week and I already seen four armored vehicles with Chaos's logo on them. How the hell did they know where I was so fast? I thought. Unless…Unless…damn it! Chaos probably knew that I shadow-travelled here and told them!" I thought angrily. Ugh I just want to stay out of this war; I already made a huge mistake already! And this mistake cannot be forgiven! I scowled and kicked a can across the road. "We have found Percy Jackson repeat we have found Percy Jackson!" I scowled and twirled to them with my sword out. "Hey just calm down…all we are going to do is take you back to camp Half-Blood, that's it pal, just calm down." I growled and threw a fireball at them and ran off. I sprinted down the road only to be cut off by another armored car. "Crap crap crap! I yelled. I looked around and saw myself surrounded in a circle with Chaos's soldiers all around me.

One, I could take

Two, sure

Three, maybe

Four, I'm not sure

Five, nope

Forty? I'm screwed

"Jackson, you are coming with us whether you like it or not!" one of them growled. I raised my sword, "I'm not going willingly." "I think not!" another growled. I felt something small hit my neck. Drowsiness started to overcome me but I fought it. The soldiers stared at m quizzically. "Interesting, the sleeping agent is one of the strongest we have! It can put even a god to sleep!" "Shoot another one!" another dart hit my arm and that's when I gave in to the blackness.

I woke up in chains, "Oh come on, again with the chains?" I yelled out. I heard snickering and looked up. "We are arriving at the camp in a few hours." A voice said from my right. I looked at him and groaned, "Theseus! Come on man, can't I just remain out of the war?" Theseus took off his helmet and shook his head. "Sorry bro but Chaos said you were needed to determine which side would win." I groaned, "I was in two wars already! Now a third? When will this madness end?" Theseus laughed, "The Fates found a new toy to play with!" "Shut up," I growled. We rode the rest of the way in silence. "We are here," someone growled. One soldier sighed and grabbed shackled made out of the same metal as my chains and attached it to my arms. I was shoved out of the car toward to front of all of the campers. "Can't I just be left in peace?" I groaned. Theseus laughed, "Nope!" "Chiron…can all of you leave me? I want to speak with Perseus in private." Chiron bowed, "Oh course Lady Artemis." The soldiers and campers left out of earshot but not out of eyesight. "Percy, please join the gods in the war…Tartarus only wants you on his side so he can win! So what if he swore on the Styx to give you a family, weren't the hunters a family to you already? Please fight against Tartarus for me!" Artemis pleaded. I was about to say no when I looked into Artemis's eyes. Her silver eyes were big and pleading. "Fine, I'll join you but the campers and the hunters won't be so welcoming of me." I found myself saying. Artemis gripped my shoulders, "Swear it! Swear it on the Styx!" Wait…what? How am I going to keep my promise on the Styx to Nyx if I swear loyalty to Olympus! Help anyone! I don't know what to do! If Nyx tells me to destroy Olympus, I'm screwed…If I don't listen to what she tells me to do I'm screwed again! I thought. Artemis noticed my hesitation, "W-why are you hesitating? A-am I not enough to c-co-convince you to join us?"

"**Actually, that's not it at all." **We both whirled around to see Chaos a few meters away from us. **"He actually swore an oath to someone in Tartarus army. Luckily it was to the spy." **"Say what?" I asked stupidly. Chaos smirked and snapped her fingers. Nyx appeared in a curtain of black smoke which caused all the soldiers and campers watching from afar to shuffle around nervously. "Percy!" Nyx ran up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Ack c-can-can't b-bre-breathe!" I gasped out. Nyx pulled back sheepishly, "Sorry." Nyx turned to Chaos and bowed, "Hello mother…" Chaos smiled, **"Perseus here, was asked to swear on the Styx to aside with Olympus but he didn't swear immediately due to the fact that he already swore on the Styx to you." **"Wait!" I blurted out, "Mom, I thought you joined Tartarus!" Nyx shook her head, "Actually I was sent undercover, since my husband was on Tartarus's side it was easy for me pretend I was on their side. When I heard that you were captured by my mom's soldiers and that my husband didn't want to send people to get you, made me so furious, but I kept it in as Erebus went on and on about only weaklings get captured. I hope you weren't treated badly." I smirked, "Actually as you can see mom, they put me in chains I can't break out of, and last time they chained me up in the amphitheater so I couldn't really move around for about more than a week, taunting me." "What?" Nyx growled, "How dare they treat my baby boy like that!" "Mom! I'm eighteen years old!" "Sooo?" I slapped my head, "Mom there is no need to kill the campers…monsters actually killed most of them…" Nyx groaned, "Fine, fine but how many did the monsters kill?" I looked down at my feet. "Umm about a hundred?" Chaos raised her eyebrow, "fine, about two hundred." Chaos's eyebrow went up even higher. "Fine! About four hundred demigods!" Nyx's mouth dropped while Chaos nodded satisfied. "FOUR HUNDRED!" Nyx choked out. "This is bad…we need as many demigods as we can to defeat Tartarus's army. Mother, don't you think you will need more of your soldiers here? Tartarus needs to be stopped before he destroys this planet!" Chaos nodded, **"I'll send at least one hundred more soldiers, that's all I can spare for the moment. There is another war going on between Planet Dynide and Npasdyne. Got to prevent them from blowing each other's planet apart." **"Father, don't you think you can send one or two of your flying battleships?" Chaos nodded, **"Wouldn't hurt…wait I'm forgetting two things… Oh that's it! Daughter will you let Perseus here fight for Olympus?" ** Nyx nodded, "Of course! But that means I spent a favor with Styx that only lasted a few weeks…" **"And the other thing, Percy since things have been, how do say this…riled up, how would you like me to train you? You're swordsman skills are brilliant but if you let me train you, you would become, how do I say this…the second most powerful being." **I looked down at my feet and kicked the ground, "Lady Chaos? I don't exactly want power." Chaos laughed, **"I knew you were going to say this but in order for you to beat Tartarus, you must let me train you to your fullest extent possible." **"But-but-but…" I saw Nyx and Artemis roll their eyes. "Percy just take my mom's offer!" Nyx groaned."Fine, what do I have to do?" **"Swear on my name to serve me loyally." **"Well you see this is my third time swearing my loya-" "Just do it Percy!" Artemis groaned. "I swear on the river Styx and on Chaos name to serve him faithfully and loyally for the rest of eternity." **"Good, now let's get training shall we?" **Chaos said with a mischievous smirk. Next thing I knew, I was in a swirling black hole that spun me around like crazy before spitting me out on a black marble floor. "Oh Hades, my head." I stumbled toward a column to hold my balance as the room spun before me. Once it slowly died down I saw Chaos clutching herself laughing, **"Oh my gods, your face! Your face was one of the funniest I have ever seen in my immortal life!" **She howled. "Oh haha, laugh it up, laugh it up."

After five minutes, Chaos's laughing slowed. **"Okay, I guess I have to show you your living quarters and give you the tour." **We walked down the hall and toward one of the giant spiraling staircases. We must have walked up a hundred stories before we finally stopped. She led me toward a door with the name Omega embedded in gold. "Wait…who is Omega?" I asked nervously. Chaos looked confused for a second, **"Oh yea, that's right I forgot! You get new names when you join me, I thought Omega would fit you since you would be the last thing people would see." **"Omega…" I thought aloud. "I like it!" Chaos chuckled before pushing me into the room. **"Your room is two times bigger than anyone else's room since you will be my army's leader or maybe, just maybe my special group leader. We shall see." **I stared at her weirdly before opening the door. "It's…empty." Chaos rolled her eyes, **"Imagine what you want your room to look like and it shall become what you imagined." **I closed my eyes and the walls turned sea green with waves all over. Frowning I closed my eyes again and the walls turned black with sea green designs of all my fights. I then imagined a huge living room with an HD TV with black comfy couches and a large fridge, completely filled with my favorite drinks and snacks. I ran up to the end of the room and imagined a huge room, which became my bedroom, complete with a black king-sized bed with tons of pillows. I made a huge closet which would give me any clothes I imagined and a giant bathroom connect to my bedroom. I ran out of the room and imagined a huge training arena complete with tons of weapons. Lastly I made a room with a huge swimming pool which formed an omega to represent me. **"Done playing around?" **Chaos asked. I nodded. Chaos led me out and began walking toward the spiral staircase. "Where is this place?" I asked curiously. **"The Void, time moves slower here than on Earth."** I nodded and began following Chaos down the stairs. **"I have marked each floor with symbols, representing what they are specifically for." **Chaos showed me where his office was, the vehicle and aircraft holds, the vault, the meeting room, etc. The tour took about two hours. "Ugh I don't think I can remember where everything is! Even with the symbols!" I cried out. Chaos laughed, **"I knew you were going to say it, here take this." **She handed me a black armored gauntlet which a panel flipped out and showed me a 3D diagram of the entire tower. "All right! I can work with this!" **"Right right, now…let's start training."**

Time skip (100 years in the void, which is approximately one year on Earth)

Percy POV

I sat on the training room floor, petting my dragon Moros. Yes I named him Moros, which is also known as impending doom. I tamed him for one of my missions for Chaos. Apparently I was supposed to kill him but instead tamed it. Chaos was pretty impressed since no one was ever able to tame one. Moros had thin black scales that could not be penetrated, not even by Chaos metal. He also had sea green eyes like mine. His thin scales made him light and fast. He shoots out green plasma out of his mouth and has long black wings. He had a playful banner but also a deadly one too which he only shows to mine and his enemies. I have two black wolfs whose eyes were sea green and had hide that was like the Nemean Lion's. Their glares were like a drakon's, paralyzing you with so much fear that you couldn't move. They transformed into bracelets on my right arm while the gauntlet was on my left. **"Omega! you are needed in my office immediately!"** I sighed and got up. I patted Moros one more time before leaving off toward Chaos office. **"Sit down Omega." **I slowly sat down and stared at him curiously.

"**You are needed back on Earth. Tartarus has grown his army to a massive amount that outnumbers the campers a hundred to one. Earth is my favorite planet and also my first created planet. I shall not let it crumble to dust, so you shall lead ten of my best assassins to battle to fight along with the campers." **I nodded glumly, not wanting to return to Earth. **"Oh, you may want to return to Earth because of what Tartarus did." **My blood froze. I leapt out of my chair and slammed my hands onto Chaos's desk. "What…did…he…do?" I growled. **"Well, he may have kidnapped your mother after finding out that she was a spy and imprisoned her." **I rose away from Chaos's desk and clutched my head, "No…no…I'll find her! She better not be harmed!" I growled. I ran out of Chaos's office and sprinted up the stairs. I ran into the training room and climbed onto Moros back. "C'mon boy, we have to go back to Earth to rescue my mother!" Moros climbed out of his resting position to all fours. I snapped my fingers and a black portal appeared in front of us. Moros groaned, "I know you hate this boy but we have to hurry!" Moros huffed and bounded into the portal. We come out of the portal at the bottom of Half-blood hill. I flipped up my hood and rode Moros into camp. Peleus growled at us as we reached the boundary line but shrunk away as he stared into Moros eyes. As we crossed the boundary line which gave us no resistance we heard screams everywhere. "Di Immortals! What is that? Sound the alarm!" Campers came running out of their cabins dressed in full armor. I chuckled at them and made a wall of energy block them. I slipped off Moros's back and landed on the grass below. "Now now children don't get your panties in a twist!" Dennis walked up with his ceremonial armor and pointed his sword at me. "I am the leader of this camp! No one has ever bested me! I am-" I snapped my fingers and Moros smacked Dennis with his paw and he flew off, across the entire camp and into the lake. I snickered and started petting Moros head. "Good boy…" the rest of the camp stared at me in shock. "You know? I don't see any of Chaos's soldiers here…maybe you guys sucked so much that they given up on you guys." Just then a bunch of soldiers in Chaos metal armor stepped forward with their swords and spears out.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered. "Who are you?" the person in front demanded. "Haha!" I laughed as I opened the panel on my gauntlet and pressed a couple of buttons behind my back. "You know? You shouldn't demand answers from your commanding officer." The person froze then started laughing. "You? My commanding officer? Please." I smirked as five portals appeared behind me on each side. Ten assassins stepped out and smirked at the crowd in front of me. "Sorry we are late boss, we got caught up watching Salazar and Theta make out." One teased. Two of them turned red under their hoods. I knew all of their identities so I could see their faces past the hoods magic. "B-b-boss?" the Chaos soldier in front of me stuttered. I smirked, "What did I say about me being your CO?" the assassins laughed as the soldier bowed in front of me. "Don't bow, I'm not that kind of man." The soldier rose shakily, "Of course sir." I waved her off. "Assassins go set up, I'll be back later. Moros seems a bit hungry." I climbed up Moros and took off.

Zoe POV

I was shooting arrows at a target when I heard someone yell. "Di Immortals! What is that? Sound the alarms!" I pressed the distress signal on my belt and ran off toward where the campers were running off too and hid in the trees. In front of me was a thirty foot pure black dragon with sea green eyes. "Oh my gods, he is beautiful!" I whispered. I watch the rider summon an energy wall to hold off the campers and jump off.

"Now now children don't get your panties in a twist!" I narrowed my eyes as I saw a ugly black haired boy walk up and point his sword at the mysterious rider. "I am the leader of this camp! No one has ever bested me! I am-" I saw him get smacked across the camp and into the water. I chuckled, he got what was coming to him! I thought. I saw the campers stare at him in shock as he stroked the dragon's head. "You know? I don't see any of Chaos's soldiers here…maybe you guys sucked so much that they given up on you guys." I heard him say. We all stepped from the tree line and marched right up to him. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Haha!" He laughed, "You know? You shouldn't demand answers from your commanding officer." I froze before starting to laugh. "You? My commanding officer? Please," I scoffed. Just then ten portals appeared behind him and ten of Chaos's assassins stepped out. "Sorry we are late boss, we got caught up watching Salazar and Theta make out." One of them teased. My mouth dropped, did I basically insult my CO? I thought frightened. "B-b-boss?" I stuttered. "What did I say about me being your CO?" he asked. I quickly fell into a bow while the assassins laughed. "Don't bow, I'm not that kind of man." I rose shaking, "Of course sir," He waved me off and turned toward his dragon. "Assassins go set up, I'll be back later. Moros seems a bit hungry." He climbed up the dragon and took off. Moros… I thought as I walked away. Doesn't that mean Impending doom?... I thought. I watched the assassins as they walked over to a clear patch of grass before setting down a cube. The cube turned into a tall ten story building with assassin flags hanging from the roof. No one wanted to mess with the assassins. They were friendly to each other but a bit cold to others. They had a reputation as the most successful killers of all time, never failing a single mission, but apparently the thick headed son of Poseidon didn't know that. He marched right out of the water and toward the tall building. He pounded on the door demanding them to listen to him and how he was all superior to him. In a few seconds he was outside nude with his man part in his hands. "AGHHHHHHHH MY PENIS!" He screamed. He then started crying over his cutoff man part. Poseidon appeared and stared in horror at his son's cut off man part. He then glared at the ten story building and fired a huge blast of water at it. The water hit the building and bounced off, smacking Poseidon right in the face. Poseidon growled, "How dare those people treat you like that!" He said to his son. "Those people can rot in Tartarus!" "I'm sorry Lord Poseidon what was that?" A figure behind him spat, the mysterious rider from before strolled out of the shadows with his dragon following behind. Poseidon's son shrieked and hid behind his father after looking into the dragon's eyes while Poseidon's face paled. He looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"You know? I don't really like people talking about my assassins like that…they prove they can be…rather merciless. No one has ever defeated my assassins other than Chaos herself." The mysterious rider walked up to Poseidon and stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife. "Listen well, Poseidon. I care not about you and I won't care about you dying in front of me but if you ever threaten or insult my assassins, I swear you will never see daylight again. Same goes for your son." He growled menacingly. I could barely hear him say it from where I was. The rider let go of the knife and kicked Poseidon away from him. He then walked off into the cabin while the dragon stood guard outside.

Percy POV

Once I walked into the tower, I took off my hood and raised my eyebrow, "So what happened to the kid and his man part?" The assassins howled in laughter. "Woohoo! Other than the fact he is your ex half-brother? Everything, anyway we saw you scaring the shit out of Poseidon out there!" Salazar howled as Theta chuckled at his side. "Are you going to reveal your identity anytime soon? Might give old Poseidon a shock," Epsilon chuckled. "Tomorrow maybe… I said. I walked over to a comfy armchair and slumped down in it. "Ahh once we finish this war, I can't wait to kick my ex-father in the crotch and leave! Or maybe I should thank him, after all because of him I got myself all the way here! I already have a great family now!" I smiled but then it immediately faded as a thought of my mom chained up by Tartarus appeared in my mind. All of a sudden I felt like I couldn't get air. Here I was, having fun while my mom is being tortured relentlessly. Theta noticed my sad look and got up and wrapped her arms around me. "Shhh Don't worry, It's ok, You will get your mom back." I nodded glumly as Theta held me in her arms. Chryseis stared sadly at me before walking next to me and grabbing my hand. "Omega, don't lose hope. Your mother is a primordial goddess, she would be able to handle herself until you come and get her." "Yea mate, you will find her," Lykon said. I smiled sadly, "Thanks guys." They nodded.

Line Break

Percy POV

"Are you going to reveal yourselves to us now?" Zeus growled. "I never met someone so stubborn on knowing what we look like…" Chryseis whispered to me. "I know, not to mention arrogant and pompous." I whispered back. Chryseis laughed a bit. "Zeus, if you keep bothering us I will take your little bolt, snap it into pieces, then shove it into your mouth just so you can shut up!" I growled. Zeus's face flushed angrily, "I am the king of Olympus boy! You will listen to me and grovel and beg at my feet!" I laughed, "I take orders from no-one other than Chaos herself. Same goes with my assassins, talk to me or my assassins like that again, you will beg for mercy." I turned on my heel and walked away. I walked toward the training arena and pulled out riptide, which now is pure black so it is unrecognizable and started slashing the dummies to bits. After about an hour I heard a small cough from behind me. I whirled around and saw Dennis glaring at me. "Your assassins will pay for what they did to me." I smirked, "Did you get your little private part back on?" He growled, "I'm going to kill them for what they did and you aren't going to stop me." "What makes you think you can stop me?" He smirked, "Them." I turned around and saw twenty campers. "You know…this is hardly going to stop me." I raised my hand and shadows gripped all of them forcing them to struggle and drop their weapons. I swung my hand around to Dennis making them all fly into him. "Beat them…" I said bored. I walked up and tied them all together. "Looks like you guys are going to be stuck together for a while." "When I get out of this you will be sorry!" All of a sudden I heard horns blow. Here comes an attack! I thought. I sprinted toward the boundary line and saw the assassins staring down toward the marching army. Atlas and…was that Kronos? were leading them. Apparently Kronos took ahold of another person's body and inhabited it. "Where is Perseus Jackson!" He bellowed out. I saw all the campers look around confused. "I thought he was with you guys?" one yelled out.

Kronos grew a cold smile, "Actually, he betrayed us, our spy told us he disappeared over a year ago. We thought he might of went somewhere to cool off. Sadly we found out after the spy overheard the conversation between Nyx, Artemis, Chaos and Perseus. Now come to me spy." No one walked forward. "Umm I don't see any spy…" I said. All of a sudden Dennis burst out from the campers and jogged toward Kronos. "Sorry milord, I was just caught up in some minor difficulties." Everyone went into an uproar and fourteen flashes of light appeared in front of the campers. "What! How dare you betray us!" Zeus yelled. "SHUT IT!" Kronos yelled. Everyone turned silent. "Now…Perseus come forward if you want to see your mother again." A laistrygonian giant walked up with a cage in his hands and dropped it besides Kronos. "Mom…" I whispered. Nyx was tied up and gagged. She had scars all over and looked exhausted. Kronos pulled Nyx out of the cage and raised his scythe to her neck. "Last chance Jackson," He growled. I stepped forward and Kronos's head snapped to me. "Sooo…who is this person walking up to me?" I kept walking forward until I was about five feet away from him. "Let…her…go," I growled. Kronos laughed, "Ahh you're are funny boy, you think I am just going to hand her over? I am thinking more of a trade… You give me Percy Jackson and you shall get Nyx in return." I narrowed my eyes. "How about a duel? If you and Atlas over there beat me in a duel, I shall hand Percy over to you." Kronos smirked, "Deal." All the monsters walked away and formed a circle around us three. I took out riptide and twirled it between my fingers, "Come at me." Atlas charged me and I flipped out of the way and stabbed him in the thigh. "AUGHHHH! You will pay for that puny mortal!" Atlas took out a spear and charged me again. I waited until he was in range, Now! I thought. I jumped up and landed on his spear before leaping up again. I was about to land on his head before I got smacked out of the air. I slammed into the ground and rolled before quickly getting up. I saw Kronos smirking as he twirled his scythe slowly walking towards me. I dashed forward and slammed my sword against his scythe. "Come on boy, fight me!" I gritted my teeth and pushed even harder but Kronos matched with the same strength. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Atlas running towards me. I jumped out of the way and tripped Kronos forward so that Atlas slammed into him.

"AUGH! I had the fool!" Kronos yelled at Atlas. "You were taking too long!" Atlas yelled back. I grabbed a throwing knife and threw it at them. "Are you going to argue all day or fight?" Kronos growled and glared at Atlas before charging me. His strikes were quick and fast but I met every single one of them. Kronos face grew even more angry and frustrated. I quickly grew shadows to hold onto him but Kronos managed to fight them off except for the ones that held his feet down. "So boy… you want to play with powers?" Kronos waved his hand toward me. I felt a small resistance but I quickly broke through it. "What the?" Kronos said. I smacked him in the face with the side of my blade. "How did you escape my time freeze boy?" I smirked, "I wasn't trained by Chaos for nothing!" Atlas then started charging me with a spear. Atlas jabbed at me but I took ahold of his spear and yanked it forward. Atlas flew forward towards me. I jumped up and kicked Atlas's face as hard as I could, making him fly off into the ranks of monsters, disintegrating at least twenty of them. I sprinted forward and started slashing at every bit of flest I could see. Ichor splashed all over me, until I saw nothing recognizable. "Yo-u wi-will p-pay fo-for thi-s b-b-boy, I wo-n't s-tay dead for-for-forever!" He gasped out. "Yes you will." I smirked. I put my fingers to his head and started chanting. _"You do not deserve to live. You have done enough evil to this world. I Percy Jackson, son of Nyx send your soul to the void where it can be damned forever. This is the will of Chaos and who am I to deny it. You have brought yourself an endless eternity where you can stay forever, not ever to be reformed again."_

Atlas's body faded into mist. I slowly turned around and glared at Kronos who seemed to break out of the shadows grip. He clutched his scythe angrily and gritted his teeth. He charged me and we clashed. I stabbed and he countered. I saw him feint an attack to my left side so I brought my sword in and pretended to try and block it. Kronos thinking he had an opening, swung his scythe toward me. I reached out with my right arm and grabbed ahold of the scythe while stabbing Kronos in the stomach. Kronos seemed oblivious to the pain. He struck out his foot and kicked me to the floor. I rolled backward onto my feet and then realized I had no weapon right now since it was stuck in Kronos's gut. Kronos looked down and yanked my sword out with a grunt. He then tossed it behind him and advanced on me. He swung his scythe at me several times which I all dodged. Finally he almost made a lucky shot. I leaned my head back but not before it slashed across the right side of my face and tore off my hood. I heard everyone gasp while Kronos smiled. "So Percy Jackson…come to fight me?" I felt my sword return so I whipped it out again and started attacking him furiously. Damn it Kronos! Now everyone knows who I am! I thought angrily. Kronos started getting cuts all over since he couldn't match with my speed. Soon he was on the floor panting with my sword impaled into his shoulder. I leaned forward and chanted again making Kronos fade into the void. I whistled loudly and a loud screech broke through the air. Everyone shuddered. Moros landed beside me and blasted all the monsters with plasma. The monsters started screaming then started to flee leaving Nyx behind on the ground. I ran over to her and quickly tore away her bonds and ripped off her gag. "Are you okay mom?" I asked. Nyx looked up to me and hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for ten minutes before she pulled away. "Are you okay?" I touched the side of my face where I was cut. Blood was leaking out covering the right side of my face with blood. I took out a canteen full of water and made it swirl out and cover my face. The water washed away all the blood and healed the cut on my face. Soon it became a scar across my face, running down from my forehead, across my eye, to the corner of my mouth.

Nyx then glared at me, "Next time, don't play around with them! You didn't train with Chaos for a hundred years in the void to be almost killed!" I groaned, "Mom! It is just one cut. I'm not a baby." Nyx glared at me then hugged me again, "You need to be more careful, you are my baby boy and I do not want to lose you." I nodded and hugged her tighter. "Percy?" I broke off the hug and saw Artemis staring at me with wide eyes. "Hey Arty…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Artemis frowned and slapped me across the face, "Don't you dare try to get yourself killed again!" She then hugged me. Nyx smiled while Zeus turned red, "What is this? Artemis why are you hugging Perseus?" Artemis looked at Percy who nodded then turned to Zeus. "Because I love him." Everyone except Apollo and Aphrodite's mouth dropped. "What?" They yelled out. "Daughter I forbid you to see him ever again!" Zeus yelled. "Actually Zeus, I am Chaos's assassin leader and I could wipe the floor with you. Forcing me or her to do something we don't want to do, you will face me and the assassins in combat, and trust me, my assassins can get carried away at times…" Zeus paled, "B-b-but… Damnit! I'm not going to let Artemis see you for Hades sake!" Hades growled, "Don't use my name in vain brother!" "Orrr… I could withdraw from battle and leave you to face Tartarus yourself?" I asked.

Athena turned to Zeus, "Father! Please! We cannot lose Perseus, if we do Chaos's army will follow since he is their leader now. We will be destroyed, never to resurrect again!"

Zeus's face turned many shades of red while me and Artemis watched in amusement. "Fine… you better not hurt her or I'll kill you!" He threatened. He then flashed out along with the rest of the council. "Huh like he can actually kill me!" Artemis smacked me on the back of the head, "Don't get too big-headed!" She warned me. I pouted. Artemis smiled before wrapping me in a tight hug. "You know…you look cute when you pout." I chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "C'mon lets go, I want to introduce you to my dragon." Artemis 's eyes widened, "Um no, you don't have to…" I chuckled and grabbed her hand. I opened a vortex and walked through hand in hand.

We appeared in front of my building with Moros guarding the entrance. "Moros!" I greeted. Moros's head lifted up and he grinned. I smiled and turned to Artemis, "C'mon he won't bite! Well maybe to Poseidon or Zeus but not you." Artemis shook her head, "Um really this isn't necessary…" I gave her the puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes, "Fine, only for you." She slowly reached her hand out to Moros's head. Moros eyes gleamed and immediately went under her hand savoring her touch. Artemis let out a small laugh and started to make soothing gestures down his head. "See! He is friendly!" "Fine I get it Jackson." She laughed. "How did you get him anyways?" I started to rub the back of my neck and if possible, Moros looked a little guilty. "Well it wasn't easy and I came back to Chaos with major injuries…" Artemis grimaced, "Do I want to know?" I shook my head. "I have to go to discuss things with my assassins now." Artemis nodded and gave me a quick kiss. "See you later." I walked into the building and saw Theta smirking at me. "What?" She shook her head, "Nothing but Dare and me are still surprised that you managed to get into a relationship with a maiden goddess, Artemis nonetheless. "Oh gods please! Dare will never let me live this down!" I groaned. Theta shook her head and laughed, "Too late!" Dare came skipping toward us. "Sooooo Percy… anything happen lately?" I glared at Theta who was trying to stifle her laughs. You are so going to do later! I tried to say with my eyes. She just stared back at me with an innocent look. Dare noticed our exchange and giggled, "You know that boy that tried to get into our building again?" Theta turned to Dare and raised her eyebrow, "Yes…" Dare smirked, "Me, Epsilon, Lykon, and Keyes are going to sabotage his things and "decorate" his cabin, wanna help?" Theta smirked, "all right, he is such a pain." I stared at the two confused. "Who are you guys talking about?" Theta rolled her eyes, "That idiotic boy, Dennis. He came to our building and tried to flirt with us." I laughed, "Go on ahead, make sure it is something big!" Dare winked, "Don't worry, we got it all under control…"

I woke up to someone screaming. I opened my curtains and looked toward Poseidon's cabin. My mouth dropped. On the side, it was spray painted with large letters spelling out loser and the entire cabin was covered with toilet paper. It looked like eggs were thrown at the cabin and a weird yellow gas cloud was covering the cabin. I smirked as I recognized the gas cloud. The gas cloud changed your appearance and permanently gave you a nasty smell if you didn't use the only antidote. The door burst open and a recognizable and even more uglier Dennis which I didn't even think possible stepped out. "My face!" He yelled. He rushed through the camp and toward the beach. I looked back toward the cabin and saw the five hiding behind another cabin rolling on their backs laughing. I smiled and went to get dressed.

I walked out of the building and toward the five pranksters. "I hope you are not giving him the antidote for that smell."

Keyes snorted, "Of course not, why should we?" I shook my head and smiled. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast, I'm hungry." We walked over to the pavilion where everyone was staring at us wide eyed and warily. "I have no problems with Chiron, Lady Lupa, Luke, the Hunters, or romans. The rest of you…stay out of my way." The romans smiled and ran over to hug me. "Damn Perce, it's nice to see you on our side!" Jason said. "Yea and especially for forgiving us!" Reyna said. I turned to her wide eyed. "What? You guys did nothing to me, there is nothing to forgive!" Reyna smiled and hugged me. The assassins stared at me amused, "Hey Perce, are you done with your little reunion with the romans?" Lykon teased. I rolled me eyes. Chiron trotted to me slowly. "Percy?..." I smiled at him, "What? No hugs?" Chiron grabbed me into a tight hug, and a tear fell from his eye. "It is good to see you." Chiron said warmly. Lupa came besides him and gave me a hug. "Nice to see you are on our side pup. I knew you were meant for great things in the future." Lupa then did something that surprised everyone. She bowed to me. I smiled warmly at her. "Lady Lupa, there is no need to bow to me, you will always be mentor." I glanced at Chiron, "One of my mentors." Lupa smiled at me with pride in her eyes.

"Perce!" I turned around only to get hit hard in a tight hug. Luke pulled away and smiled at me. "Nice to see you man." I grinned and smacked his shoulder, "Nice to see that Kronos isn't in your body anymore Castellan!" Luke laughed, "You do know that I am proud to call you my friend right?" Luke beamed, "Thanks Perce." I turned to the assassins who stared back amused. "Go do whatever." They smiled at me and walked off to get food. "C'mon Perce, you gotta tell me where you got that sweet dragon!" Luke exclaimed. I chuckled, "Later Castellan." Slowly the crowd began to disperse. Finally I was left alone with my roman friends and Luke. "C'mon, I want to get away from these greeks." They nodded and smirked while the greek demigods looked glum. We walked off toward my assassins building. When we neared the entrance Moros woke up and stared at the group curiously. He slowly inspected every one of them then growled. I frowned, this isn't usually how Moros greeted my friends. I shrugged and stepped inside. Once everyone settled in the living room they burst into questions. "Oh my gods! How did you get that dragon?" Reyna asked. "Huh that dragon is even more impressive than when I turn into a dragon! Even more scarier!" Frank said with bugged out eyes. I frowned, "He is scary to people he or I don't like but he is a real softie to my friends." Luke frowned, "He didn't seem so soft when we were near him…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "I don't know… maybe he is just grouchy at something…anyway I brought you guys here to show you all the cool stuff I got from being Chaos's assassin!"

Annabeth POV

I put on my invisibility cap and followed Percy, Luke and the roman demigods. When we neared the building they were going into I saw an enormous black dragon. The dragon was beautiful yet scary at the same time. It even had Percy's sea green eyes. Ugh why did he have to fall for the maiden goddess? But I'll find a weakness in their relationship and take Percy to be mine! I thought. The dragon rose its head and inspected all of them. Finally its eyes landed on me. The dragon immediately grew a disgusted face and growled. I gulped and stepped back. It can see me? I thought. I saw Percy frown then shrug. He walked into the building with the rest of the demigods. I quickly slipped in behind them and listened to their conversation.

"Oh my gods! How did you get that dragon?" Reyna asked. My eyebrows furrowed together. Mus have been from another planet since there is no dragon we know of like that on Earth." "Huh that dragon is even more impressive than when I turn into a dragon! Even more scarier!" Frank said with bugged out eyes. "He is scary to people he or I don't like but he is a real softie to my friends." When I heard this I grew sad. He must hate me a lot! I thought sourly. Luke frowned, "He didn't seem so soft when we were near him…" "I don't know… maybe he is just grouchy at something…anyway I brought you guys here to show you all the cool stuff I got from being Chaos's assassin!"

Percy went into a back room and arrived a few minutes later with three medium sized crates. "I think you might like what is inside them." He opened a lid to one of them and pulled out a futuristic gun. "It has a thirty-two energy round capacity, each round is explosive and destructive, Gun is made out of chaos metal, three burst fire, and is a medium to long range gun. I can activate thermal or night vision for the scope. "But can it take out monsters?" Jason asked stupidly. Percy rolled his eyes, "No we use it to hunt squirrels." He replied sarcastically, "Of course it can take out monsters!" Reyna nodded, "If only we had some of those when we stormed Mount Tam…" Reyna mused. Percy set the rifle down and pulled out a wrist guard. A orange hologram table appeared on it and Percy typed in a few buttons. A crate burst open and five drones flew out and hovered next to Percy. "Attack and reconnaissance drones, pretty cool eh?" They all just nodded with their mouths open. A guy walked down the stairs and stared at Percy amused, "Showing them our new toys eh sir?" Percy rolled his eyes, "Of course! How can I not show these off? They are amazing! And don't call me sir, I told you that tons of times Lance." The guy, Lance chuckled, "Eh, I just like annoying you a bit every now and then." He turned his head and it focused on me. He raised his eyebrow, "Say…sir? I think there is someone here for you."

Percy raised his eyebrow, "Who?" Faster than I can blink, Lance pinned me to the wall with a knife an inch away from my throat and with my hat in his hand making me visible. "Oh her…" I heard Percy say. I gulped and slowly turned to Percy. "Hey Seaweed Brain…" He scowled. "Don't call me that, why are you here? To spy on us? My assassins don't really like intruders or spies." I averted my eyes away from his furious gaze to the floor. "Can you get your assassin to release me?" Percy shook his head, "No but I can have you thrown out of here." If things couldn't get worse, five assassins burst through the door laughing but quickly stopped when they saw me pinned to the wall. Their hands started itching to their daggers on their sides. "What is she doing here?" One growled. Lance shrugged, "I saw her standing there spying on our leader." "Listen!" I pleaded, "Percy is my friend!" Immediately Percy sneered, "Maybe once…but never again shall we ever be friends." My eyes began to fill up with tears. "Percy please!" He gave me a cold glare and slowly turned to one of the assassins. "Lance throw her out of here." Lance nodded, "Of course, we cannot deal with filthy vermin like her!" He picked me up by my shirt, opened the door and threw me onto the ground with my cap. "Wait! How did you see me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, "I'm trained as an assassin, I'm trained to be able to find anything out of the ordinary or find anything hidden." He then slammed the door shut in my face and locked it.

I ran back to my cabin and jumped onto my bed. Percy still holds a grudge over that? It was only a minor thing! When can he get over I cheated on him? It happened over a year ago. I pulled out my laptop and furiously started devising strategies to win back Percy… And I won't lose.

Percy POV

"Gods can she get more annoying?" I groaned. Everyone laughed. "From what I hear, she wants you back." Jason said. "Never ever going to happen, ever. If she even tries, I'll let my assassins beat her up, no matter what happens next." Theta snorted, "I thought you would want to beat her up." I gasped in mock hurt, "You know I would never hurt a woman, no matter how annoying they are." "Damn right." Dare said, "But you can still beat up that Poseidon kid!" I smirked, "I think you guys already done that for me." The five assassins laughed and high-fived while me and Lance watched. "Woah what's this?" I turned around and saw Jason staring at the last crate which held a set of heavy armor. "Well Jason that is one of my favorite things to see in battle. That suit is a powerhouse. However for security reasons, only the assassins and I are able to access it, for anyone else it looks down completely and sets up an defensive field around it." Jason nodded and kept staring at it. "What can this suit do?" I shrugged, "there are many features, one of them is being able to match the strength of a primordial god." "Jeez what do you guys not have?" Jason pouted. "uhhh I don't know? But I may let you use one of our toys next time we go to battle." Jason grinned, "You better! Oh and maybe you should let my sis too…she might get jealous."

I paled, "I don't even want to think of what she would do with them. She might use the wrist guard to send drones after me! and trust me, I don't like being chased by them." Reyna raised her eyebrow, "Someone sent them after you?" Dare smiled sheepishly, "It was an accident! I did shut them off though." I rolled my eyes, "Yea after you finished laughing your ass off. I was chased for an hour being zapped while you just sat there eating popcorn." Dare smirked, "Yea…it was funny." The other assassins snickered. Theta looked out the window, "Hey is that Artemis's hunters?" I looked out the window too. "huh yea they are, I hope they aren't too pissed to see me." Dare smirked and walked over, "Now now, don't be a chicken and greet them!" "I don't know…" Dare shrugged, "Fine." She walked over to the wrist guard and put it on. My eyes widened. "Dare, don't even think about it." She smirked and pressed a few buttons. The drones turned around and faced me. "Uh oh…" I dashed out of the building with the drones right behind me.

Thalia POV

When we arrived, we saw a large tower inside the camp. "Umm milady? What is that tall tower doing in the camp?" Artemis smirked, "Well I told you there was supposed to be a surprise for all of you and the surprise lives in that building. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Lives?..." We started walking down the hill when we saw the door to the building burst open. A black haired figure sprinted past the door with drones chasing him. "Ummm milady, is that a base of operations for the Hephaestus cabin?" Artemis shook her head and snickered, "No but look closely at the figure being chased by the flying machines." I looked closely at the figure. He had a black skintight shirt with a white helix symbol, black jeans and combat boots.

The figure also had messy black hair just like my friend Percy Jackson. "I'm going to kill you Dare!" He shouted. I looked toward the building again and saw a girl standing there with a smirk on her face. A wrist guard with an orange hologram table was displayed on it. One of the machines shot a bolt of laser at the figure's feet. The figure did a backflip and sprinted off in the direction he had came from. I caught a glimpse of his face. No, it couldn't be! I thought. I watch the figure dart up a tree and leap from the top of the tree onto the roofs of the cabins. I saw my little brother walk out of the building laughing along with a bunch of roman demigods and people wearing similar clothing like the figure being chased around. I walked up to Jason who was rolling on the floor laughing. "Jason!" Jason slowly stopped laughing and looked at me. "Who is that being chased around?" Jason smirked, "I believe you know him quite well?" I growled, "Just tell me Jason!" Jason smiled, "Percy…" My eyes widened and I turned around to find the figure, only to see him get zapped on the back by one of the machines. "Damnit Dare! What setting is that on?" He yelled. A girl standing next to me smiled, "Sixty five-percent electric shock!" She yelled back. "Damnit, it hurts worse than Thalia's!" the figure yelled. That confirmed my suspicions. "Perseus Jackson!" I yelled out. The figure froze and the drones stopped trying to fire at him. He slowly turned around. "Hey Thals…" I started to march over to him. He got this huge look of fear on his face and ran over to a tall tree and climbed to the top.

"Perseus Jackson, come down here so I can kill you!" There was no reply. I sighed and pulled out my bow. I notched three arrows and sent them flying toward him. To my surprise, he dodged all of them. Artemis walked up right next to me as I stamped my foot in frustration. "Need a little help?" I nodded. Artemisd smirked and snapped her fingers making a scared Percy Jackson appear at my feet. I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and started to drag him along. "C'mon Percy…let's have a little chat."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was working on my new story. You should check it out,. I just released the second chapter. I like to give a shoutout to Anaklusmos14 who inspired me to start writing. He is a really good author, check him out. I decided that I wanted to write shorter chapters but if you want to have longer ones then I'll go back to doing longer chapters. Anyway please leave suggestions in the comments and enjoy!**

Percy POV

I was thrown into a tree so hard that the entire tree shook. A hand grabbed my throat and pinned me to the tree. I started to choke, struggling for more air but the grip stayed firm. Finally what seemed like eternity the grip loosened and I collapsed onto the ground gasping for air. I looked up into the furious electric blue eyes staring at me coldly. I shuddered involuntary as it seems like they were burning holes into my head. "Hey…" I said weakly. Sparks started to come out from Thalia as a low growl emitted from deep inside her. "Hey? First you betray us then leave for a year and come back and all you can say is hey?" She yelled. She punched my gut and it felt like an elephant just slammed me there.

"I'm furious and disgusted with you! How could you be stupid? Do you know how many lives were taken because of your betrayal? I can't believe you…I thought I could trust you!" Thalia yelled. I tried to reach out to her but she smacked my hand away. "Don't touch me!" She growled. "Thalia let me explain-" I said before Thalia interrupted me. "No you listen. You expect us to welcome you back with open arms after you just threw our trust away? And how about me? How do you think I felt after you basically threw away all of our years of friendship once you joined the enemy? How about little Kylie? She looked up to you! You hurt her deeply that day when you arrived with Nyx and Erebus to our camp. You made her cry that day."

I narrowed my eyes, "You think I didn't know that? When I was held prisoner in camp, you don't think I heard whispers of disgust to me? How I was able to make a hunter cry? I was pretty sure it was either you or Kylie since I was the closest to you two. Do you think I would find pleasure in making either of you cry? Because I don't."

"Then why did you join the enemy? Did you ever think of us when you joined them? How we would feel? I thought I knew you but clearly I don't, Goodbye Jackson." She turned away and started to walk toward the camp. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder wanting nothing more than to get Thalia to forgive me. Immediately after I grabbed her shoulder, electricity shoot out of her and blasted me back several feet onto my back.

"Don't touch me Jackson!" Thalia spat before walking away. I groaned and slowly got up. Hurrah Thalia and the hunters hate me! I thought bitterly. I spat on the ground and slumped against a tree.

Every word Thalia said to me felt like a stab into the heart. Desperate for the need of company I took my bracelets off my right arm and threw them on the ground. Two wolfs appeared and sensed my sadness.

They walked over to me and one of them nudged my arm gently with his nose. I smiled sadly and let the wolf curl up under my arm with his head on my leg while the other wolf did the same to my other side.

We stayed there for hours in silence, staring off into the distance. Time from time my wolfs would lick my face, comforting me. "Why did I have to be so stupid?" I muttered to myself. I flashed back toward my memories with Thalia and the hunt. Those good memories seemed so long ago. "Hey Percy!" I heard. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dare leaning on a branch a little bit away from me. She hopped down and sat next to me.

"Why so down?" She asked. I looked up at the sky then back down, letting out a small sigh. "I lost my best friend's trust and I don't think she wants anything to do with me anymore." "What did you do?" I tensed up, "That's a bigger question then you realize." Dare raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Why? Was it something really bad?" I averted my eyes away from her and stared straight ahead, "Dare…I don't really want to talk about this. Can you please leave it alone?" Dare slowly nodded. "Thank you."

We sat there in silence. "I gotta go Dare," I said, "I'll be back soon." Dare nodded and shooed me off. I walked off and transformed my two wolfs into bracelets and attached them to my right arm. I snapped my fingers and opened a portal into my mom's palace. I walked into the portal and reappeared in the living room where my mom was lying on the couch, sharpening and shining her knives. Her eyes widened as she saw me stumble out of the portal. She put down her rag and knife and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey mom," I said, my voice muffled. Nyx smiled and sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside her. I sat next to her and twiddled my thumbs nervously. "What's wrong?" Nyx asked concerned. "It's just well…I lost one of my best friends today just because I chose to join Tartarus." Nyx nodded as she stared sadly at me.

"It's okay Perseus, I'm sorry this happened, who was it?" She asked. "Thalia," Nyx stared at me shocked before she crushed me in a hug. "I'm sorry Percy, I really am. You two seemed so close. I never thought this would happen to you too. You both seemed so close." I shrugged, "Must of not have been as close as I thought." I said sadly. Nyx rubbed soothing circles on my back, calming me down.

"Do you mind if I stay here mom?" I asked. Nyx smiled, "Not at all, your bedroom is upstairs second door to your right." I nodded and thanked her before heading up the stairs. I walked up to the door which said Perseus and opened it. Inside was a king sized bed with tons of pillows, an thirty-six inch plasma TV, a desk, black marble walls, and a door that led into a private bathroom. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

In my dream, I kept getting attacked by the memory of Thalia yelling at me about betraying her trust. "I never want to see you again!" said dream Thalia.

She grabbed her canister of mace which turned into a spear. I tried to reach for a weapon but I had none on me. Dream Thalia stepped forward and impaled me with the spear. The spear went through my stomacj and out the other side. I stared at her in horror. "Thalia…" I said with wide eyes. She just glared at me and stabbed me straight into my heart.

I sat up fast with sweat glistening all over my body. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, washing my face with cold water. When I finally felt cool, I turned off the sink and instantly dried myself. I opened my door and headed down the stairs in search of a training room or a gym. I wandered the halls for about ten minutes before I found a door that said training arena.

I opened the door and walked in. I really needed to release some stress, I thought. I walked over to a perch overlooking the arena. On the perch were two buttons, challenge and training. I pressed training and a holographic screen appeared in front of me, I selected the highest level difficultly and looked at my gauntlet. I wonder what time it is I mused. A holo-screen appeared and said three-thirty seven. "Okay, about five hours." I said to myself. When I finally had everything set, I jumped down from the perch into the arena. "Training begins in 5…4…3…2…1…0" A voice said over the intercom.

Two gates opened and a dozen automations came out. Only a dozen? I thought incredulously. A dagger immediately flew my way and a barely dodged it. All twelve automations immediately charged me with and attacked me with swords with lightning fast speed. Never mind! I thought. I pulled out riptide and managed to block a swing that would have cut me in two.

I slashed and swirled, dodging out of swings and stepping in when I saw an opening and stabbed through the chests. Each round, the automations would get harder and the numbers would grow larger. Unknowingly to me, the sun started to rise and a crowd slowly formed to watch me battle these automations, mostly Nyx's other children. When I finished my last automation which missed trying to stab me in the chest I heard huge cheering and loud applause. I jumped and saw tons of people watching me. Wow this many people watched me fight? I didn't even notice them!"

Eris, goddess of strife and Nemesis, goddess of balance walked over to me and clamped their hands on my shoulders. "That was quite a show…brother." Eris said. I stared at her, "You think you could do better?" Eris bobbed her head up and down. "You bet." Nemesis rolled her eyes, "Eris, we all know that you would use one of your little golden apples and hardly do anything." I snickered and nodded my head. "See? Our brother Percy even agrees with me!"

Eris scowled, "What would you do then sister? Drive your motorcycle into them? Because I'm pretty sure those automations would run away from you in fear seeing your fat butt trying to drive!" Nemesis glared at her, "On no you didn't!" Eris snickered, "I believe I just did!" Nemesis clenched her fist and I decided to step in. "Sisters sisters, we all know I'm the best so please stop fighting and just admit I'm better." Nemesis and Eris looked at each other and smirked. "WEDGIE TIME!" Nemesis yelled. "Huh?" I said before my eyes widened. "Wait don't!" Eris grabbed my boxer waistband and stretched it over my head. "Owwww!" I moaned. Eris and Nemesis laughed.

"Nice boxers…little brother." My face reddened, I was wearing my spongebob boxers since I didn't have anything else to wear. I managed to get my boxers off my head and glared at both of them. "Not a word," I threatened. They just smirked, "We will see." We walked to the dining area and sat down at the long table full with my other brothers and sisters. On the table sat a long feast of foods of different sorts, American, Chinese, Indian, and many more. My mouth started to water at all this food. We sat there not taking anything until Nyx walked into the room. Nyx rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Hello children, eat without me…I'm not really hungry right now…"

Everyone shrugged and started to eat while I stared at Eris and Nemesis strangely. "Do you think someone might be bothering mom?" They shrugged, "Maybe… you should go check on her just in case." I got up, grabbed a plate of food and walked over to my mom's room. I knocked on the door, "Come in," Nyx said. I opened the door and saw my mom sitting by the window and staring at the sun. I pulled out a chair and sat next to her, "You all right mom?" Nyx stayed silent. After a minute she sighed, "It's just I'm not sure if we will be able to win this war. My brother Tartarus is extremely powerful and he has many other primordials to aid him in his effort to take control of the earth." I put the plate down and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Mom…I promise you that I will do everything I can to stop them from achieving their goal, even if it means that I have to sacrifice myself in order to stop them." I said. Nyx stared at me horrorstruck. "Percy! You don't know what you are saying! They could destroy you! And I'm not ready to lose my baby boy!" I narrowed my eyes, "Mom, don't worry, I will try to stay alive as long as I can but if I get trapped in a situation I can't get out of, I'm not going down without a fight and I'll make sure to take down every single damn person I can with me!" Nyx's eyes filled with tears. She quickly reached out and pulled me into a tight hug. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and stayed silent.

I could feel her tears on my neck as I hugged her back just as tight. We stayed in that position in silence for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Eris and Nemesis. We jumped back in shock. Eris stared at both of us before a smirk came across her face, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt a private emotional moment between you two." Eris said with a small smirk. Nemesis smacked her on the back of her head, "Stop lying, you just got bored when everything was silent." Me and Nyx rolled our eyes.

"I swear mom, if you haven't adopted him I would have thought you might have had a small crush on him." Eris said. Nyx stared at her confused, "What do you mean? Don't I pay the rest of you with the same attention?" Eris shook her head. "You do pay the rest of us with attention but everyone can easily tell Perseus is your favorite." "We all love Perseus too, he may not have the same blood as us, but he has earned all of our respect and we can proudly call him our brother, the rest of the family too." Nemesis said. I walked over to Nemesis and Eris and pulled them into a hug.

"Aww thanks guys." Nemesis smiled while Eris ruffled my hair. Even though we had just met this morning, we already had a close relationship. Nyx could tell as she smiled fondly at her three children. "I have to go children; I'll see you soon, oh and thank you Perseus for bringing up food for me, oh and later you must tell me about the Goddess you have your eyes on." Nyx picked up the plate of food and flashed out while I stared at where she was, shocked.

"So do you want to go to your silly little camp?" Eris asked. I shrugged, "I don't know," Eris and Nemesis nodded, "Maybe you can spend the day with us but first you should go to your trainer Chiron and tell him where you have been." "Fine, okay," I said. Nemesis grabbed ahold of me and Eris and flashed out to the front of the big house. I saw the campers immediately bow once they saw Eris and Nemesis.

Eris immediately scowled, "I have forgotten how much I disliked this place." I saw a group of girls walk past in silver cladding. I immediately slinked behind Eris and Nemesis. They stared at me confused, "Why are you so afraid of them? Weren't you their guardian?" Nemesis asked. "It's just that they don't like me right now," I whispered. Nemesis raised her eyebrow while Eris rolled her eyes. "By the gods, you are slow sister. He means that he betrayed their trust when he joined Tartarus and now they hate him because of it."

"Oh right," Nemesis said understanding then raising her eyebrow again. "Wait…didn't you swear on Chaos's name on doing something for the hunt?" I nodded, "Yea to serve her faithfully and to protect the hunt to the best of my abilities." "But you swore to serve her faithfully! How was it faithful to join Tartarus?" Nemesis asked confused. "I'm curious about that too brother…" Eris said. I groaned, "Well I wasn't exactly going against her…if you watched the battle I led against camp," I winced at these words, "You would notice that none of the monsters even attacked anyone from the hunt due to my strict orders. So yea…technically I wasn't going against them." I finished rubbing the back of my neck.

"Mmm," Nemesis said, convinced. One of the hunters glanced in our direction and froze, staring right at me with large eyes. It was Kylie. I could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes but also disbelief. The hunters soon stopped noticing Kylie before slowly following her eyes until they rested onto me. Nemesis and Eris didn't help at all instead they grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me straight in front of them with their hands clamped firmly on my shoulders.

"Have fun little brother!" Eris whispered cheerfully in my ear. I gulped. Kylie slowly took small steps to me until she was three feet away. "Percy?..." She whispered. I stood there uncomfortable while Eris and Nemesis just smirked at me. I just nodded, not trusting any words that might come out of my mouth. Kylie still kept staring at me too shocked to say anything while the rest of the hunters were glaring at me, Thalia the most.

Kylie stared at me for a few more seconds before shaking her head. "You know? I thought you were different than the other males but apparently you aren't." She walked back toward the group of hunters while guilt surged throughout me. I hung my head low and watched the hunters walk away in a huff, Kylie walked off more in sadness. Giving me one last glance before disappearing with the hunters.

"C'mon, let's go, I don't want to spend any more than necessary time here." I said glumly walking into the big house.

Eris and Nemesis shared a glance before walking off behind me. Lady Eris, Lady Nemesis, it's a shocking surprise seeing you two here. Chiron said politely. Chiron then noticed me standing in front of them. Chiron slowly nodded his head in understanding, "Ah I believe young Percy has stayed at his mother's for the night?" He asked looking at Nemesis and Eris for confirmation. They just nodded. "I see…his assassins have been quite worried when he did not return to his tower for the night." "I'll go inform them of where I have been Chiron." He nodded, "All right, anything else?" I shook my head.

Chiron gave me a sad smile, "I know things seem bad right now Percy, but after the war is finished, maybe you might be able to correct your wrongs hm?" I smiled, "Thanks Chiron for trying to keep me upbeat." Chiron just nodded and shooed me away. He had some quick words with Nemesis and Eris before we walked out of the big house. "Chiron's right you know…you might be able to prove to the hunters that you have changed after the war has finished." Nemesis said.

I shook my head, "Doubt it, it was already hard to earn their trust the first time, I doubt I would be able to win it back again." Eris and Nemesis stared at me sadly and we walked over to my tower in silence. Once we neared, my dragon Moros immediately perked up and bounded over to me. "Woah! Easy big guy! Easy!" Nemesis and Eris stared at me in shock. "Is he yours?" they asked flabbergasted. I nodded, "Yea, I trained him when he was a bit younger." I left Moros but not without leaving him with a bunch of meat to feast on.

I headed up to the door and knocked. Immediately once the door opened, I was tackled to the ground. "Perce! Where were you man?" Salazar asked curiously once they all got off me. I dusted myself off while Nemesis and Eris stood to the side. "I stayed at my mom's palace." They nodded. "Are you gonna stay with us for the rest of the day or stay a bit more with your family?" Lance asked. "Family," Lance and the rest nodded, "All right, come back when you have time Perce!" I nodded and turned to Eris and Nemesis. "Okay where to?"

Line Break

Percy POV

I dashed through the alley with the mortal cops chasing me. It was nighttime so it was easier for me to avoid the cops, but it was a bit difficult… two helicopters flew over me with their spotlights. I immediately hid behind a dumpster praying that they wouldn't see me. Sadly the two beams of light rested onto me. "FREEZE!" I internally groaned, I never been that lucky. I have been attacking a large group of monsters until a cop came around the corner. The mist made him think I was attacking a large group of innocent, scared mortals with a shotgun. He called for backup and this is why I have the cops after me.

I dashed off with the helicopters spotlights on me. I couldn't bring myself to kill them but they were making it pretty damn hard. I burst out of the alley and looked around frantically. Two ropes fell down near me with four SWAT team officers sliding down the ropes, aiming their rifles at me. two laser dots appeared on my chest and about ten cop cars and two SWAT vans stopped forming a circle around me. I heard clicks of many guns being primed and aimed at me.

"On your knees now!" one cop yelled out. I smirked slightly as I got onto my knees. I slowly brought one of my hands to my mouth. The cops gripped their guns more tightly. "What are you doing? Hands behind your head now!" I put my fingers into my mouth and whistled as loud as I could.

There was silence then a loud screech broke through the air. The cops and SWAT officers looked around frantically. "What the hell was that?" one yelled out. I saw a dark shape appear off in the distance and my smirk grew. "I believe what you are looking for is over there." I said pointing to the large flying dark shape. The cops aimed their guns at the dark shape. I saw a couple of cops sweating badly. "Fire!" One SWAT officer yelled.

The sound of bullets being fired broke through the air. A loud roar roared in the distance making a couple of cops look like they shit their pants. A large green beam blasted out of the dark shape and blew up two cop cars. Moros dropped down from the darkness and I climbed up a SWAT van and jumped on his back. Moros grunted when I landed and flew off leaving the cops behind scared and passed out. The two helicopters started to chase us. "Ugh buddy, Ill be right back." I jumped off Moros back and extended my wings. I flew toward one of the helicopters and landed on its side. I opened the side door and stepped in scaring the crap out of the two cops piloting the helicopter.

I quickly knocked both cops out and dragged them out. I grabbed each of their shirts as I flew out the side door and onto the roof of a building while the helicopter started to spin out of control to the water below.. I dropped them down there and flew off after the second helicopter. I did the same to the second helicopter and pilots and flew back to Moros. Immediately, right after I sat down on Moros back, Eris and Nemesis appeared. "You know? Why didn't you just make a portal to escape?" Eris asked. I smacked my forehead, "Damn, I forgot!" Eris and Nemesis chuckled. "Anyway, I think your camp might figure out where you were for the past week if they watched the news, which Chiron always does." Nemesis said. I groaned, "I'm going to be plastered with questions! This is all the damn mortals fault, they couldn't just leave me alone? Sometimes I just hate the mist."

I looked back and saw Artemis's chariot. In it I saw Artemis staring at the scene in the city amused before looking straight at me with her twinkling silver eyes. Eris and Nemesis followed my gaze and smirked. "Aww, our brother is in love…" Eris gushed. I glared at her. "C'mon sister, I think our brother might want some alone time with a certain goddess," Nemesis said with her eye twinkling. They both flashed out.

No sooner later I heard Artemis's chariot come up next to me. I glanced warily at the stags since they were the male version of deer and I did not have a good past with deer. Artemis stared at me amused. "Soo…decided to cause some trouble with the mortals?" she asked. I shook my head, "No, but they started it. I was just killing monsters when a cop came around a corner and saw me. He thought I was shooting innocent mortals with a shotgun."

Artemis laughed, "You have a knack of getting into trouble." I nodded before I frowned. Artemis noticed the frown and looked at me concerned, "What's wrong?" I sighed before answering, "It's just that I'm back to square one with your hunters…or like square negative nine-thousand. I'm pretty sure they hate me even more then when I first joined and now Thalia and Kylie hate me." Artemis nodded slowly, "I've noticed that too. I'm not sure if they will accept you back though but you would have to try." I shrugged, "I doubt they would accept me back, no matter how hard I try. It would be impossible since I already betrayed their trust."

Artemis frowned and slapped my cheek. I stared back at her in shock while Moros just snorted. "What was that for?" I asked. Artemis rolled her eyes, "I had to slap you for being too pessimistic." "But it is the truth!" I argued.

"It might be the truth but you got to at least try." Artemis argued back. I sighed and stared up at my favorite constellation in Lord Ouranos realm, Zoe, The Huntress. Chaos gave me a task to get Ouranos to join our side and told me to start on it first thing tomorrow.

"Artemis? Do you think we might be able to win?" Artemis frowned and pursed her lips. "I don't know…" She said, "Tartarus's army outnumbers us vastly and they have many primordial on their side." I frowned and decided to change the subject. "So…have you caught up with Zoe lately?"

Artemis nodded, very enthusiastic, "Yes! It was great seeing my favorite huntress again. That reminds me to thank Lady Chaos next time I see her."

"**You're welcome."** We both jumped at the voice and looked to find where it came from, seeing Chaos floating in midair. **"Percy, I came to tell you about your mission, you need to get Ouranos to our side so we have at least a fighting chance. Ouranos is one of the most powerful primordals and could help us greatly with our cause." **I nodded, "I understand, Lady Chaos." Chaos smiled and flashed out. Artemis stared at me suspiciously, "Why didn't you tell me you had a mission?" I shrugged, "I didn't think it was that important to share."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "So you were just going to disappear without telling me, leaving me to think that you were kidnapped or something?" "I was only going to be gone for a few hours, no biggie." I said. "Still! How would you feel if I was gone for a few hours without telling you?" Artemis asked. I shrugged, "We don't see each other much because of this damn war but if you did disappear then I would search for you all over the world, never giving up until I find you." Artemis nodded and grabbed my face, pulling me into a kiss.

When we broke apart I smiled, "I swear I'm in Elysium whenever you kiss me." Artemis blushed and punched my shoulder.

Line Break

Percy POV

Chaos sent me up into the sky to meet Ouranos, right now I was a nervous wreck. I wasn't even sure if I could convince Ouranos to join us. **"Relax Perseus, he still holds a grudge to Gaea for getting her son to kill him. Just take a couple of deep breaths, you should be fine." **

I nodded and started taking deep breaths. "All right, I'm ready, I can do this." I said to myself. I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. I saw an young man with a nice tan looking at a globe. "Ah Perseus Jackson, nice to meet you, I assume you have come up here to ask for my assistance in the war?" "How did you know I was going to ask you that?" I said shocked.

Ouranos laughed, "I can see everything under my realm, but I require a service for my assistance." I tilted my head to the side, "What is it?" Ouranos shook his head, "Demigods these days…" he mumbled, "Anyway I need you to get my son's scythe."

**A/N: Okay not my best work I know but next chapter would be much better, I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far. I'm sorry to say this but I'm starting to get an writer's block. I don't want the ending to come so fast in the story so I'm trying to think of what I should do so I can make the story longer. I have to say when I first posted this story I thought that no one would read it but I am pleased to see that so many of you enjoyed this story. Thank you for the support, and give me some suggestions on what to do. Thanks and see you guys later**

**Noble LVX**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello peoples! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know some of you guys think that the plot might be too fast. I will try to fix this by going slower but I'm no miracle worker. For some reason I find myself writing the story with the plot going to fast so Ill try to slow it down for you guys so that the story is much more better. I figured Artemis may be a bit too OOC but whatever it's a fanfiction. Well hope you guys enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

I stared at Ouranos in confusion, "Kronos's scythe? But it was destroyed!" Ouranos shook his head. "No it is in Tartarus. When you fought Kronos in the second titan war, his scythe fell into the fireplace, am I correct?" I nodded slowly. "Well since Hestia is a peaceful goddess, she did not want to let Kronos know that she was there so she slowly started to transport the scythe to Tartarus." "I thought it just melted," I said puzzled.

Ouranos slapped his head, "If it did melt, then why is Hestia still alive? His scythe tears the soul from the body. So if it did melt, Hestia would be in severe pain, slowly losing her soul since it melted in the fire where Hestia was. The melted metal would still have the same powers and properties as it had when it was a solid."

I nodded in understanding, "Okay…then where can I find it?" "I believe it's at the center of Tartarus." I nodded, "But before I go can I say a few goodbyes first?" Ouranos smiled, "Sure, why not?" "Oh and I want you to swear on your mother's name that you will join us once I come back from Tartarus with your son's scythe." Ouranos tilted his head to the side, "You don't believe that I will keep my word?" I shrugged, "I just want a solemn oath before I go." Ouranos nodded, "Very well, I swear on Chaos that I shall join you once you retrieve my son's scythe."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

**Olympus**

"So what happened? Did he accept?" Artemis asked. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, not sure how to explain it to her. "Well he did agree to fight for us in the war under one condition…" Artemis raised her eyebrow, "What is it?" "Um…" I shuffled my feet nervously. "Look at me," Artemis said. I slowly raised my head until I was staring at the concerned face of Artemis. "What was the condition for him to join us?" "I have to go to Tartarus to get his son's scythe…"I muttered. "What did you say?" Artemis asked. "I have to go to Tartarus to receive his son's scythe." I said raising my voice.

Artemis growled, "You will do no such thing Percy! It's too dangerous! What if you are hurt or even worse killed?" I shrugged, "We need his help Arty, I will do everything I can to keep everyone safe, to keep you safe." Artemis scowled, "What? At the risk of your own life? I can't let you throw yourself into Tartarus just for an ally! What if you die down there?"

I looked away from her, my expression pained. "I'm sorry but it's the only way for us to win this war." "Fine, if you just want to throw your life away that's fine with me! You are too caught up on this war that you don't care about how it would affect the ones that love you! If you want to throw your life away, fine! If you need me I won't be there! You can throw your life away yourself!" Artemis snapped with tears streaming down her face. She stormed off to her palace and slammed the front door.

I just stood there sadly, "Lady Chaos, I just want you to know that if I don't make it, tell Artemis I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done." I spoke out. A swirling dark spiral appeared in front of me and Chaos stepped out, staring at me sadly. **"Very well, Percy. Please try to come back alive." **Chaos said sadly. I gave her a weak grin and opened a portal to Tartarus. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I remember all the bad memories from this place. How painful it was to breathe, how hot it was, the broken glass beaches, and how everything pretty much sucked down here. Only thing that has changed was the fact that this time I was alone, alone in Tartarus. I was falling down for what seemed like forever. I spread out my wings to slow down my descent. When everything stopped and I was flying, I slowly flew down until I saw a river of fire. 'The Phlegethon!' I thought. I looked at myself and saw that I was already partly covered in blisters and had a dry throat. 'Ugh I have to drink from this again? This is totally Minotaur dung!' I thought.

I slowly flew over to the river, landing on the broken glass, wincing every time I took a step. I kneeled down and looked at the river of fire. 'After this, I need to find out where I am.' I thought. I cupped my hands together and dipped them into the river. My hands turned cold from the heat of the river. I quickly brought the fire liquid to my mouth and drank it. Do you know what its like drinking form the river Phlegethon? It's like drinking gasoline with liquid ghost chili peppers with a dash of hot sauce.

When I finished spazzing out, I felt all the blisters on my skin go away. "Okay, I remember this place. This is where Annabeth and I first came across the river. We then headed…that way." I said to myself, pointing toward the direction we went. "And I want to go to the center of Tartarus so…I go down there…" I said. I remembered how Tartarus was basically a huge version of Tartarus's body. So basically I was supposed to head to Tartarus's belly button. 'I wonder if he is an innie or outie?' I thought. I could literally hear Chaos smack her forehead all the way from the void.

I started wondering toward the general direction which his belly button was in before a thought hit me. "Wait, can't I just open a portal over there?" I tried to summon a portal to the belly button but nothing happened. I then tried to open a portal to Olympus but nothing happened. "What the Hades?" I muttered. I tried again but nothing happened. I began to panick, 'how am I going to get out of here? The Doors of Death are closed so I can't get out that way and I also can't summon a portal!' I thought. 'How am I supposed to bring Kronos's scythe to Ouranos if I can't get out of Tartarus?

"Okay Perce, just calm down. Don't worry about it until after you get the scythe." I said, trying to calm myself down. I tried to take a couple deep breaths but just ended up having a coughing fit. "Damn, forgot about the dusty and poisonous air here!" I coughed. "What's this? A demigod in Tartarus?" a voice said from behind me. I held up one finger, "Give me a second." "What? We can't we eat you now?" the voice said confused. I shook my head, "Nah, I just need to catch my breath, the air sucks down here."

"But we are hungry!" the voice whined. "Suck it up, I'm hungry too but I have to go do something so ta ta!" I got up and started walking until I bumped into a huge body. "Oh hey…" I said weakly look at the giant body. The body turned and snorted, in front of me was a drakon. "So I'm just gonna go this way and oh…" behind me were about twenty telekhines. "So drakon or telekhines…I choose telekhines!" I muttered. I clipped my pen and charged at the telekhines. I slashed the first one into dust making the others yelp and start to run away.

"We were just hungry!" one yelled out before I stabbed him through the chest. I let the rest of the telekhines run off before turning toward the drakon who was glaring at me. It bared its fangs and roared. "Jeez did someone piss in your cheerios or something?" I muttered. The drakon huffed, steam coming out of its nostrils before charging at me.

I held my sword at the ready. Right when the drakon was about to slam into me, I slid to the right and tried to cut across its cheek but that drakon had fast reflexes. It jumped back and smacked me with its tail which sent me flying into a cliff wall. I staggered up and wiped my mouth where blood was dripping. I threw out my hands and shot out greek fire towards the drakon but the drakon rolled out of the way and shot fire at me. When its flames stopped I stood there smirking while the drakon just looked shocked.

"Blessing of Hestia, pretty amazing right?" I yelled out to the drakon who was standing there dumbfounded. I charged forward and slashed three marks into its face before it regained conscience of what was going on. It swiped its claws at me but I rolled out the way, in front of its head and stabbed my sword through its nostril. The drakon reared up in pain and started roaring. I almost felt bad for it. My sword returned to my pocket. I quickly grabbed it and uncapped it which regained the attention of the drakon.

Blood was dripping heavily out of its nose as it stared murderously at me. Then it lunged swallowing me whole. Let's just say that it was slimy, smelly, cramped, dark, and disgusting. I thrust my sword upwards into the soft tissue of its throat. I heard it scream as it was punctured from the inside. I slowly started to cut round as the drakon screeched and squirmed around violently. When I finished I withdrew my sword as the entire head of the drakon fell off, dissolving into dust.

"Note to self, best way to destroy a drakon is from the inside, but only if it breathes fire and is less smelly." I shook some slime off me as I spread my wings and took flight.

After half of an hour of searching and being attacked by mobs of monsters, I saw a gleam of bronze and steel. I flew down and saw the scythe standing there in all of its glory on a pedestal. I slowly glided to the ground until I was right in front of it. I reached forward and grabbed the scythe. There was a gold glow that lifted me in the air. Wind rushed in from nowhere circling me. The scythe started to glow brightly with a gold light and continued to glow brighter. Suddenly I felt a pain in my gut. All of a sudden I lost control of my body. Monsters come out of rocks and from the sky and landed on the ground, watching me. The wind around me started to whip around furiously as the pain in my gut grew too unbearable. Suddenly my arms spread out to either side of me and my head snapped up. A gold light burst from my eyes and mouth, illuminating the dark abyss.

Knowledge and power coursed through my body as it shuddered violently. I wanted to scream from the pain so badly. My body was now glowing with a strong gold aura. Gold wisps of light started to circle me and spun faster and faster. My eyes started to burn as steam came from them. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to thrash around. I just wanted the pain to stop, to lie on the floor and die but I couldn't. I was being fucking tormented by gold beams of light.

Finally the glow dimmed as I crashed onto the floor. A dracaena slithered forward and tried to touch me. Right as her fingers made contact, my body immediately glowed gold and the dracaena was blasted backwards. I slowly stumbled up and opened my eyes. I flexed my arms and picked up the scythe on the ground. "Milord?" an empousai whispered nervously. My head snapped to her and she immediately scampered back in fear. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Milord, if I may, how did you possess the Percy Jackson demon? I heard you were scattered so far you couldn't regain a conscience." Another empousai said 'Huh, so they consider me a demon?' I thought. I twirled the scythe as I thought carefully about how the monsters would react. "I'm not Kronos…" I replied. The empousai's face paled as she stared at me in shock. "No… it can't be! This demigod has gained the powers of Lord Kronos!" Immediately the monsters started hissing and baring its fangs at me.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, my voice thundering over the entire crowd of monsters. All the monsters fell silent as they stared at me in fear. "Demigod, if I may?" a telekhine said, "It seems as if you are Lord Kronos yet you say you are not. Is it possible that Kronos resides inside you?" I tapped the scythe on the floor repeatedly, which made a loud echoing thumping sound. "I believe that… I may have inherited his powers and knowledge…but I don't feel as if he is inside me." I said slowly. The telekhine tilted his head in confusion, "You have his powers and knowledge but he is not in you?" He asked. I sighed and concentrated on freezing the telekhine in time, since I had Kronos's knowledge inside me, I knew how to do it. I walked toward the telekhine as the monsters scooted to the side, paving a path for me to him.

I reached into my pocket, took out my pen, uncapped it and put the cap on the other end turning it back into a pen. I drew a quick moustache and thick eyebrows before stepping back.

I unfroze him and he stared at me wildly. "You were just up there, now you are down here!" he noticed some monsters snickering at him. "What are you laughing at?" They pointed to my pen. Slowly realization dawned on his face as I smirked. "You…you…you drew on my face?" the telekhine stuttered, I nodded. Immediately the telekhine bowed down as othe monsters started to do the same. "Lord Kronos may be gone, but he has a new successor behind him. He has gained the powers and knowledge of our leader. The successor is to be Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He is now a Lord of Time and we shall obey his orders and follow him into battle if he accepts our allegiance." The telekhine said. I stood there shocked as all these monsters pledged their allegiance to me.

"I accept…" I said slowly. A gold aura surrounded them for a second before it faded. "What shall you have us do master?" an empousai hissed. I frowned, "Just call me Percy." The empousai nodded, "What shall you have us do Percy?" "Well…would other monsters do when they realize that I have gained Kronos's powers?" I asked. "I suppose it depends, some monsters would follow you but they would probably be the ones that are not in Tartarus's army." She hissed. "And the ones in his army?" the empousai scowled, "They would respect you but will not join you."

I nodded and looked away from her toward the group of monsters that were staring at me in awe. "How do I get out of here?" I asked. Immediately right when I said that a beam of white light shot down and landed next to me. I stumbled and stared at the white beam of light. When the light faded a twenty year old man holding a lightning bolt stepped out and glanced at all the monsters warily. "Ouranos, how nice of you to join us? I supposed you forgot to mention that I couldn't summon a portal out of here huh?" Ouranos nodded nervously, "Yea, sorry about that, now if you can just hurry up because I think these monsters might want to attack you…"

I shook my head, "They pledged their allegiance to me and now they are under my control." Ouranos nodded and licked his lips, "now if you don't mind, the scythe please." Immediately the monsters behind me growled. "No-one takes our leader's scythe!" a telekhine yelled. Ouranos looked shocked. "Hmph, I need that scythe boy! The weapon is too dangerous!" I raised my eyebrow, "After all you seen me do, you don't think that I can't handle this?" "That's not the point! What if the gods mistaken you for Kronos? How would you explain what happened?" Suddenly Ouranos stopped and made a thoughtful expression before turning back to me. "My mother… she said it was fine for you to keep the scythe and who am I to argue with her? But I would like to give your scythe an upgrade then." I stared at him suspiciously as I handed him the scythe.

Ouranos muttered a couple of words and the scythe glowed white. "Here, you should be able to summon monsters under your control to your aid and also it should have the ability to reappear on your back. Now take my hand, I don't want to spend any more time here then necessary." I nodded and was about to take his hand when a voice stopped me.

"What about us milord?" an empousai asked. "I will summon you when I need you, but for the meantime I want all of you to gather as much info as you can on Tartarus's army." They all nodded and bowed before running off. "Okay can we go now? This place is making me really nervous." Ouranos said. I nodded and took his hand. A beam of white light came down and transported us somewhere above.

We were sitting at Central Park. "Boy, you need to reveal everything that happened to the Olympians, I will be there to support you if needed." I nodded and opened a portal to Olympus. Suddenly Ouranos chuckled. "What is it?" I asked confused. "Just wait when the gods see your eyes…they are golden." My eyes bugged out as I tried to find a mirror. "Here," Ouranos said, he snapped his fingers and a full size mirror appeared. My mouth dropped as I stared at my eyes. They were swirling around and looked like grains of golden sand. "Dear god…the Olympians are going to think Kronos took over my body…" I said slowly. Ouranos shook his head and laughed, "You know it! Now let's go, the Olympians are waiting."

**Artemis POV**

We were in the middle of a meeting when a black portal appeared in the middle of the Throne room. Except no one came through it. "Why is there a damn portal here if no one is going through it!" Zeus yelled. We all stared at the portal in silence. After about a minute two people walked through, one trying to hide a smirk while the other one was Percy Jackson, except his eyes were closed.

Right when I saw Percy, a mixture of guilt whelmed up inside me. My last words to him when he prepared to travel to Tartarus were basically that I won't be there for him if he died." "Hello Perseus, anything to report?" Zeus grunted. Percy didn't answer. Zeus's face grew red, "I asked you a question!" Suddenly Percy's eyes opened and I gasped at the color of his eyes. 'Kronos must of possessed him!' I thought sadly.

"Father!" Zeus yelled, gripping his lightning bolt, "How dare you come here!" Percy or Kronos tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I'm not Kronos." He said. Zeus's face grew even redder as he glared at Percy. "Liar!" he yelled. Percy just stared at him blankly. "I swear on the river Styx, I'm not Kronos." Thunder rumbled and everyone stared at Percy as if expecting something to happen.

"Percy?" I called out. Percy turned to me with a completely blank expression then turned back to Zeus. I felt like I wanted to cry, the expression was a thousand times worse than him pissed. It was like he didn't care about me at all. "Percy what happened down there?" I asked slowly.

"Why do you care? I believe that your exact words to me before I left were if I wanted to throw my life away trying to gain an ally and that if I need you, you wouldn't be there and that I could throw my life away myself." Percy replied with the same blank expression. "What is he talking about sis?" Apollo asked. I avoided Apollo's and Percy's gaze as they stared at me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered saying those words to him.

Athena noticed my tears and got out of her throne, pulling me into a hug. The man besides Percy started to tell Zeus about the story of him being in Tartarus while Athena and I were stuck in our little world. "I see…" Zeus said as the man finished his story. Poseidon glanced a little bit in fear at his former son. "Son if you could just…" Immediately Percy scowled and pulled a scythe from his back which somehow we all missed and pointed it to Poseidon. "I thought I told you to never call me son!" Percy growled. Poseidon slowly nodded and kept quiet.

"My father's scythe…" Zeus gasped. He then turned to Hestia, "I thought you melted the thing!" He growled. Hestia glared at Zeus, "Well little brother, I didn't want to kill myself so I decided to transfer it into Tartarus." Zeus pouted and crossed his arms, "I told you not to call me that in front of everyone!" Hestia smirked and covered her lips with her hand, "Oops must have slipped out."

Everyone chuckled at Zeus's pouting face. "Very well Perseus, you fulfilled your end of the bargain and now I shall fulfill mine." Percy nodded and smiled. The man flashed out Leaving Percy alone. Percy then started twirling his scythe while everyone stared at her a little fearfully. "Um… alright before everyone goes, Perseus I need you to guard my daughter Artemis and her hunt." Percy scowled but it quickly vanished. "Alright meeting dismissed." Everyone flashed out until it was Athena, Percy, and I. "Go talk to him." Athena whispered before flashing out.

I slowly walked up to Percy. Before I could speak Percy spoke. "I'll go and pack my bags." Percy opened a portal and vanished before I could even say a word to him. I sighed and flashed to my hunters campsite.

**Percy POV**

Let's just say when I arrived in the tower for Chaos's assassins at Camp Half-Blood. I almost died. "Damnit guys it's me!" I yelled as I dodged another slash at me from Keyes. "Liar!" He snarled, "Lady Chaos will make you fade for entering our presence and possessing our leader Kronos!" So yea, today was kind of a bad day for me. I grabbed Keyes's arm, pulled him in and twisted it behind his back making him drop his sword.

"I swear I'm not Kronos!" I yelled as the rest of the assassins aimed their bows at me. The assassins hesitated before slowly lowering their weapons. "Sorry Perce, you can never be too sure these days." Salazar said. I nodded and slumped down on a couch.

"Okay guys I'm exhausted, I spent a bit of time being chased by the mortal cops then sent to Tartarus to recover Kronos's scythe then assigned to protect Artemis and her hunters!" I groaned. I thought you like Artemis though?" Dare said. "Well I do, but Artemis and I had a fight which ended up with her telling me she would never be there or me, even if I needed her." "Um gosh Perce, but I can't help you with this stuff…I'm more of a prankster then a comforting person." Dare said awkwardly. I waved her off, "Its fine, I'm just going to try and avoid her and her hunt for a while." They nodded sadly.

"Perce, it's not like she is rejecting you, she probably didn't even mean it." Theta said. "Yep because when your boyfriend is going to Tartarus you say that to him instead of be careful." I said. "Perce? Just leave the subject alone for a while, avoid Artemis and her hunters until you are ready to talk to them." I nodded and got one of the tent cubes from the shelves. "I'm just gonna pack some clothes then be on my way." Theta nodded sadly.

I walked up to my room and closed the door, locking myself in. "Just slipped out? I bet." I muttered. "Just let it go Perce, remember what Theta said, just let it go." I shoved the rest of my clothes into a backpack along with the cube before opening a portal to Artemis and her hunters.

When I arrived, I saw a bunch of hunters glare at me while others just avoided my gaze. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere, heading straight toward me. "I sighed and waved my hand, making the arrow stop in midair, an inch from my chest. There were tons of gasps as I just walked past the arrow and let time resume, letting the arrow pierce a tree behind me. I spread out my wings and flew a mile away from the camp but where I could still see the campsite and set up my tent there. After the tent cube was set up, I walked inside and dropped my backpack down. I headed to the fridge and got out a six pack of Dr. Pepper. I walked back out, walk a tree and rested on the topmost branch, drinking my soda while watching the hunters.

'Yay now the hunters can torture me whenever I want!' I thought sourly. I noticed one familiar hunter run out of a tent and start to play around with the other hunters. "She deserves to be happy, I don't deserve anyone, everyone hates me here." I muttered. I cracked open another soda can and stared at the hunters bitterly. Suddenly one hunter pointed toward my location and the familiar hunter's eyes widened. The hunter started to run over to where I was. "Ugh time to disappear!" I whispered under my breath. I froze time and jumped across trees until I reached a very thick one. I jumped in and made sure I was properly hidden before letting time resume.

The hunter slowly walked up to the tent and gulped nervously. She knocked on the front of the tent. When no answer came she stepped inside the tent. After a few minutes she walked back out sad until she noticed the six pack of Dr. Pepper in the tree. She climbed up the tree with the grace only a hunter has. She studied the six pack before her eyes slowly trailed the slightly flattened leaves to my location. I sighed and stepped out.

"Hey Kylie…" the hunter's eyes widened as she slowly approached me from the treetops.

"Percy?" I looked away, "I better go, I'm pretty sure your sisters won't like you talking to me." I said. I slowly backed away from her and into the shadows. "Percy wait!" she yelled but I was far gone by then. I reappeared from the shadows deep in the forest. "I can't let Kylie get too attached to me again! I'm just gonna hurt her like last time!" I muttered to myself. I wondered deeper into the forest, as I remember the good memories I had before Annabeth cheated on me. "They are just memories, it will probably never happen again." I said. I squeezed my eyes shut and slumped down onto the ground. "What did I do to deserve any of this? I groaned. I pulled my scythe from my back and stared at it.

"The slightest cut from this blade will sever the soul from your body," I remembered as I thought back to the war with Kronos. I stared at the scythe which glistened in the moonlight. "No one is here to stop me…maybe I could just…" right as I was about to cut myself I drew back. "No, that's to selfish of me, I kill myself and let everyone else fight? No, Ill fight and make sure we win the war before killing myself. Only ones that would miss me would be my assassins and my mother and sisters but they seen death before so they would probably get over it in a week. My mom has other children and my sisters have other siblings to mess with." I said.

Suddenly the air rippled and Nyx stepped out with a mad face. "I could hear you speaking that to yourself and I don't want you to ever say those things again!" Nyx slapped me then knelt by me and pulled me into a hug, careful to avoid the scythe. "Life may seem bad right now but it would get better soon." I narrowed my eyes, "When would that be mother? I suffered long enough. When this war is over I will leave and never come back. Heck I bet Artemis won't even care, I'm just a male after all."

Nyx frowned and slapped me, "Stop being so pessimistic! You are a wonderful boy, you just had a very difficult life right now. I'm sure Artemis regrets what she said and is looking for you right now." I raised my eyebrow. Nyx just sighed, "Night is my domain, I can see what is happening all over. The little hunter girl, Kylie I believe? Well she is distraught right now and Artemis is searching for you all over, hoping to apologize." I nodded and hugged Nyx,"Thank you mother." Nyx smiled and shooed me away.

I opened up a portal to the tree with my six pack and stepped through, only to crash into Kylie. "Ugh," I said after we fell from the tree and onto the ground. I spat out some leaves that got into my mouth as I landed on the ground. "Percy!" Kylie jumped onto my back and knocked me down onto the ground. "Can't…breathe!" I choked out as Kylie squeezed me. Kylie jumped back and gave me a faint smile, "Sorry," I shook my head and smiled, "Something you want to talk about?" I asked.

Kylie nodded, "Yea, the hunt may not like you but I still do. They said it was a mistake to trust you but you saved me from my foster parents. Especially Thalia, she says she wished she never knew you." "Yay!" I said with fake enthusiasm, "Everyone hates me!"

Kylie frowned and kicked my shin. "You didn't let me finish, that's what Thalia says when she is with the other hunters but when she thinks she is alone she cries about you. I caught her once." I scowled, "I'm still not going to go talk to her. She made it clear that she didn't to have any contact with me what so ever." Kylie shrugged, "Just saying, when milady came and told us you were coming Thalia said that she wanted nothing to do with you and left. I found her in the forest crying and holding a picture of you saying sorry over and over."

"Did she catch you?" I asked. Kylie shook her head. "No, she does it in private and I respect her privacy." I nodded and climbed up the tree to retrieve my six pack. When I climbed back down I offered Kylie one. "Thanks!" she popped open the tab and began to drink happily. "Go, I think your sisters might become suspicious and attack me if you stay up here with me too long." I said with a small smile. Kylie smirked and gave me a quick hug, "I would never dream of them beating you up!"

I rolled my eyes as she laughed and headed off to the camp. I picked up the empty cans and remaining sodas and headed back into my tent. After I threw away the empty cans and stored the reaming ones in the fridge I was confronted by Artemis.

"Can we talk?"


End file.
